Harry Potter and the First Muggle Student
by The Blade of Osh-Tekk
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if a Muggle had gotten into Hogwarts and in a strange twist of fate, became a student? Take a browse in the life of Robert Morgan, a Muggle who unknowingly is changing the outcome of other people, the upcoming war, and himself even. REDONE.
1. Chapter 1 - Magical Discoveries

A/N: Now this isn't the first story I've written, but this is the first one I'm publishing. The story is what the title suggests. A muggle gets into Hogwarts. Now this would suggest the person (my OC) would have hidden magical properties are on the level of an average witch or wizard. This isn't at all the case. The case is something known as an eidetic memory. People who watch Criminal Minds know what it is, but and eidetic memory seems like something very supernatural or impossible. Being able to recall everything you've seen like a movie's playing is pretty damn amazing and impressive. Well that is what prevents the obviously powerful and withstanding muggle-repelling charm that's been around the place for centuries. But obviously with a memory like that you can't forget anything. And if someone had an eidetic memory, the thing they'd least likely forget is an important appointment, which is the this is what seems to drive them from the grounds.

Most of the original pairings will not be in my story. I mean, what was J.K. Rowling thinking with most of them? Now also I do not own the right to Watch Dogs or Borderlands, because there are references to each of them throughout this series (depends on how you look at it, but the ideas originated from them), nor do I own Harry Potter. I wish I owned them, but I don't. I'm only putting this just in case someone attempts to sue me. I make no profit off of this. This is only to add my 2 cents to Fanfiction. I figured why not publish something of what I'm already working on. I also right in first person because it's my comfort zone. If I don't, it doesn't feel right. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

August 28, 1991

If you ever saw me, you'd assume I was a crook. An undercover cop. Anything shady or mysteriously ominous in general. Looks are deceiving. I was a lot more than that. My experience… has gone too far in the mind of horror. Of violence. Of cruelty. And the resulting effect turns you into a shell of what you used to be. Want to know the horrible thing? I was barely 16.

It was three years ago when everything went to shit. First, my parents died. A car crash out of all things. A year later, my godfather died. Once he died, I lost the only bit of family I had. That was the lowest I ever felt.

The next few months weren't anything until my parents told me something in their will that made me decide to change how pitiful I had become.

Their last request was to for me to make something of myself. To really become successful in any way I possibly could. So I did.

First, the development of CTCS (Central Technology Control System), which turned cities and states all over the U.S. into a giant computer. Almost everything was connected through technology. Cars, doors, weaponry, security. Everything swam in the same pool. You can even have a bag that acts like a teleporter. Anything you need within its size, you can order it at the push of a button. Even through telepathy if surgically implanted.

Even through this, nothing made more money than the newly developed advanced weaponry. Many of the elements in the periodic table hold a type of energy that is not immediately apparent, but is amazingly powerful when presented to an appropriate catalyst. None of the energy is used like a fossil fuel. Rather, it holds its own energy and recycles it.

Power isn't just electricity either. Heat and acid themselves are power sources and in fact, less harmful to the air around us. Ironic when you think about the fact acid melts almost anything. Pair these sources with a bullet and boom! Bullets that'll set someone on fire when they hit. Or sends a powerful electric charge. Or acid that'll melt their body with ease. The sources were also made to offer a shield of protection using the source.

Needless to say, no one messed with the U.S. This stuff was strictly military grade, so the police were still just as under armed as they were before. That's where I came into play, but we'll get to that later.

So much more was made to defend our country. Of course, the U.S. was under the condition that this weaponry was only used to protect, not to harm unfairly or conquer. It was like world peace.

I was rich. I was young. I was a genius. But I had no life. Amazing what my life turned into. I had become the modern day Batman. Just with a lot more technology and no problem with killing. I wasn't a monster to every criminal, but I would show no mercy to those I deemed unworthy to live. Which were a lot of criminals.

We already made peace with England and France, but others had their problems with us. But they all had one in common: They were afraid the U.S would turn them into slaves rather than partners. Definite treaty or no, we left them alone.

Now there was still crime around the U.S. Like I said, the police were still under armed, and therefore, still unable to keep up with the various serial killers, robbers, etc. But after 2 years of self-taught weapons and hand-to-hand combat training, it's hard to stop someone who was practically an expert assassin. My morals were on the thin side, but I knew exactly where I stood. And in case there were problems that I couldn't handle all at once, it doesn't hurt to give the law enforcement some extra help. With a fair amount of work in the 50 states, crime was practically suicide.

Since the U.S was clear, I headed into England. Local chatter apparently gives you a lot of information. The only apparent problem was a mysterious courier transporting illegal Russian made ecstasy in and out of Britain. Sounded like a good place to start. So I packed up and went to Britain. No planes carried the illegal cargo. No cars left the city. Or by boat. So needless to say, the police were stumped.

The good thing was that Britain was also connected to America's technological signal, so I had easy access to cameras, phones, and computers. Anything I needed, I got. I had cameras down every alley, so nothing would go unnoticed.

I waited down the alley that apparently had been traveled down every day for the past 3 days. I had to wait and watch, but I acted once my suspicions were correct. Because once is an anomaly, twice is a coincidence, and three is a pattern.

Then I saw the person from the cameras. Same coat, same height, same everything. I leaped off the roof I was standing on and landed silently behind the corner while watching my camera, but suddenly it went haywire. Without thinking, I turned the corner and watched him attempt to disappear behind a hidden door that was apparently on an old building. I grabbed his collar and threw him down the alley. No one was outside in this downpour. Except me and him. I drew a gun out of my bag and held him up at gunpoint.

"That's an incendiary pistol aimed at your skull. Make a wrong move and your brain will melt," I said.

"I heard of you. You're that vigilante bloke from America. Apparently, you helped get rid of crime in America or something," he said.

"Glad to see my reputation precedes me. Now, you can cooperate with me, or I can take you by force," I said.

"Wait, can we work out a deal?" he asked desperately.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'll take you to who I take these goods and I'll never do it again if you can lock him up," he said.

"It has more merit than catching just you. Trust me on this. If you're lying to me, you're dead. If you ship more illegal goods in this city or setting me up for a trap, you'll be a broken man," I said emotionlessly. He nodded quickly before leading towards the door he was about to walk in before I interrupted.

"He's waiting for me in this pub. Can't believe I never saw this and I've passed by here plenty of times," the man said. We walked in the door and I held the gun behind his back.

"There he is. Over at that table," the man said. He looked like a homeless man by appearance. He wasn't very tall and I could smell him from here. Stale tobacco and alcohol. I followed him to the table and sat down along with our prisoner. Well, prisoner until I get his boss.

"Who's this?" the man asked.

"New operative. He wants in on it," the first guy said.

"Can e' be trusted?" the second man asked.

"He needs the cash. Trust me, he won't tell anyone. Especially anyone in your world Mundungus," the first man said.

"_His world? What does that even mean?" _I thought.

"Good. I'm barely on the side of legality as it is. I'm breaking the Statue of Secrecy so bad, I'll probably get a life sentence in Azkaban." Mundungus said.

"_Statue of Secrecy? Azkaban? What are these things?" I thought._

"Don't worry. You're safe from him. Right now, he needs a delivery," the first man said.

"All righ'. I got em' 'ere," Mundungus said, pulling out Russian made ecstasy. It was strong, but it was the highest cause of overdoses in several countries. The queen wanted none of that in her country, so what better way to lock ties with our allies than to get rid of the only problems they have? France only had to worry about overpopulation in their country. Lucky them.

When he handed the supplies over, I grabbed his arm and dragged him across the table and held him on the ground. No one even paid attention to what was going on.

"Mundungus, by order of the queen, you are arrested on the grounds of selling illegal Russian ecstasy in this country," I recited.

"Wait! Can I offer you the profits I made?" Mundungus asked.

"Already got enough money to buy several countries. But I do want to know what you meant about 'your' world. Now, what did you mean by that. And you don't want to know the result if you lie to me. Trust me on that," I said in a neutral voice. The threat was hidden, but it was there. And he knew it too.

"And if I don't?" Mundungus challenged.

"Well, I hope 'your' world knows how to replace entrails after they've been removed," I said coldly. I got a predicted reaction. His eyes went wide and afraid.

"All righ'! Bloody vicious, you are!" Mundungus exclaimed before fixing his eyes on the dude I met earlier. "Bloody backstabber."

"You threatened to wipe my memory if I backed out. It's not like I played on playing this game forever," he said.

"Answer my question," I said my voice hard.

"Fine! I'm a bleedin' wizard!" Mundungus exclaimed. My eyes widened because I could tell he wasn't lying. But, something like that has been qualified as fiction. Not real. But half of the stuff made today would've been known as science fiction, so anything is possible.

"Prove it," I said.

"Ok. Go to platform nine and three quarters on September the first and you'll have all the proof you need. You basically walk in between Platforms nine and ten," Mundungus said.

"You're not telling me everything," I said with a cold glare.

"Well, your technology won' work there. Too much magic. It works like what you muggles call a jammer," Mundungus said.

"Stop bullshitting Dung. Give him the SD card," the other man said.

"SD card?" I quipped.

"It's been charmed with an unbreakable charm, so not only can it not break, but it's been infused with magic. That way your technology will work there. I used it so my phones would work for certain deliveries. Just in case the authorities were inbound," the other man said.

"Give it here," I said. It wasn't a request. He handed me an SD card and I inserted it in my phone. I sent the data to my central server so all my technology would have the same feature. "Now that that's done…" I said, before I punched in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Go before I change my mind. Is this his area?"

"Yeah, it is. Maybe you'll get someone around here to take him off your hands. And thanks for the help," the man said.

"No problem. And my threat is still valid," I said. "I have no doubt you're serious. I just had to take care of my family," the man said.

"Just go," I said with a note of warning in my voice.

"Gotcha," he said before hastily exiting the building. I sighed before pinning a note on him. _"Arrest this idiot. How is it I'm doing your job?" _it said. I sighed and went home. Little did I know the adventure that was in store for me because of this encounter.

* * *

AN: Hope it was a decent first chapter and hope you will continue to tune in. As I said, updates won't be frequent, but I'll get them when I can. Peace peoples.


	2. Chapter 2 - On the Train

A/N: I'm not going to continue to keep these dates if that's what you were wondering. It's just for these 2 chapters.

* * *

September 1, 1991

"This is suicide," I said to myself while preparing myself to head to the train station.

I had no idea where I was going, nor did I know what I was up against. Mundungus said all the proof I needed was at the station itself. Between platforms 9 and 10. The thought of walking towards a wall made me feel like such an idiot. The best way to dress would be like your traditional 16 year old boy would wear. By wizarding standards. I simply made similar types or robes that Mundungus had on. Just cleaner and better smelling.

It's easy just to play like you belong. I caught a taxi to take me to the train station. No sense in taking a car when I don't know when or if I'll return. I paid the driver and walked past each of the platforms spotting 9 and 10 from a distance when I could feel something large bump into me from behind. Instinct told me to draw a gun, but I stopped the movement thinking it would be a little to hasty and simply whirled around to face the culprit. I spotted an 11-year old boy behind me, pushing a trolley bigger than him.

"Sorry sir," he said.

"It's alright," I said, turning my head in curiosity. A closer analysis of his appearance showed me he had messy black hair, glasses, and emerald green eyes that could likely incinerate any bug that flew in his face. I also noticed he was unnaturally thin. This obviously suggested undernourishment, which would quickly piss me off if he was in the care of someone else. Though he could be homeless, suggested by the rags that he's wearing.

"Where are your parents? I mean, you can't be here by yourself," I said in a calm tone.

"They're dead. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle," he said.

After hearing that, I nearly lost the cool facade I normally mask my face with. I settled for balling my hands into a furious fist. The first thing I taught myself was to never lose your head in any situation. It helps to have a clear and focused mind. So I responded in a calm manner and made my anger simmer down, taking a bit of effort.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to find my train. The number is 9 and 3 quarters," he said, looking at a slip of paper. So, he was obviously a wizard as well. So Mundungus _wasn't_ delusional.

"Follow me. I'll take you to it. Keep close," I said, gesturing him to follow me.

Looking at him in the corner of my eye, I could see his face was obviously relieved. What relatives leave a child to find his own train by himself? Oh, I would certainly be having words with these so called relatives. Muggle or wizard, they would pay. I walked toward the platforms 9 and 10. I began tracing my hand across the wall and examining it. All of them were solid. But that made sense is you wanted to keep people out. Maybe it required a certain level of force. I lashed out with a foot to toward the walls, trying to not break a toe in the process. The first two were solid, but the third one had my foot phase through. It was so unexpected, I nearly lost my balance. I assume that you needed to take a run at the wall and you would go right through it. I whipped around quickly. No one was paying attention.

"All right. Now um… what's your name?" I asked.

"Harry."

"All right. Now, you take a run at the platform and you'll go right through it. It may look solid, but looks are deceiving. Now just go and you'll be fine."

"All right," he said, walking in front of me.

He looked at the wall with a nervously, but regardless, he ran forward and disappeared through the barrier. My hunch was right. That was how it worked. I ran forward and went straight through the barrier after him. When I turned my head, I caught the sight of a giant red train that was obviously how we were going to get there. We believe in planes for long travels, but whatever. A train works.

"Come on. On the train," I said, giving him a small push forward. He went for the trolley, but I beat him to the punch.

"I got it. You look tired," I said, noticing his obvious exhaustion. He gave me a grateful look and thanked me before boarding the train. I grabbed his trunk and cage with an owl in it with separate hands. Helps to lift weights. And use system strengtheners, but that's besides the point. But why do they still use trunks? Can't they make the trunk lighter than it really is or something? I mean, it is magic. Right?

I helped him find an empty compartment and I loaded his stuff in the storage units on the top before sitting down near the window and looking out of it. The robes I was wearing were definitely not my style of clothing, but whatever.

"Do you know anything about magic?" Harry asked me. I turned to face him.

"Can't say I do. I wasn't raised by wizards," I said.

"What if we're awful at this?" Harry asked in a nervous tone.

"That's why it's a school. We're here to learn. As long as you try your best, there is no reason that you shouldn't be able to get better," I assured him calmly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he looked slightly ashamed with himself as he looked at his hands, which had suddenly become very interesting to him. I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me you don't try your best? You're always supposed to try your best," I said in a slightly scolding voice. God, I sounded like his dad. I'm only 16.

"Well, it's just that…"

"What? Come on, out with it. I won't tell," I assured him.

"Well… I always got in trouble for trying my best," Harry said.

The look on my face turned was a mask, but on the inside, I was in complete disbelief.

"Come again?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I got…"

"No, no. I heard you clearly. But honestly, it sounds like the biggest piece of bullshit I have ever seen. People are supposed in encourage you to your best. Not punish you for it. Why'd you get in trouble?"

"You promise nothing I say leaves this compartment?"

"I swear on my life I won't."

"Well, the thing is, my uncle never liked when I did better than my cousin in school and locked in my cupboard for it," Harry said, looking down slightly.

"Wait, your cupboard? You sound as if you live in there," I said, rising to my feet in a sudden rush of anger, the cool attitude be damned. The shocked look in his eyes told me everything. It seems he didn't mean to let it slip, but it did. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and calm myself, but it did little to help.

_"It's official. Britain is going to find some dirty corpses on their clean street,"_ I thought with a murderous venom in my voice that I haven't used in a while. I've only been this angry every so often.

"It's not a big deal," Harry said quickly, attempted to calm me down, to no avail.

"You know damn well it is! Well you may not know it, but I do. And may God strike me down if I don't make sure you don't go back there ever again," I said, my voice firm instead of angry.

"You're hardly older than me if you're going to school. How are you going to take care of me?" Harry asked in disbelief. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Who said it would be me taking care of you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's orphanages, which-" Harry immediately cut me off there.

"No. NO. Not an orphanage. I would rather live with you," Harry said desperately. I frowned. Why did he seem so against the idea of an orphanage?

"To a person you hardly know?" I questioned. "Interesting life choice." Though I will admit, I liked this kid. He was strangely polite rather than bitter. Surprising considering his background. Maybe his relatives forced respect into him, which made the frown my face become more defined.

Then again, I had a bunch of responsibilities. My Vigilante lifestyle was easily the thing. While I almost didn't get any alerts, there was the occasional threat. I don't want to do this random bullshit. I had gone my life without trusting anyone, and I'm not sure I could start now. He wouldn't know that the Vigilante is Robert Morgan. Saying it's a work emergency is technically correct.

"It's better than an orphanage, and it's better than _them,"_ Harry said spitefully. I nodded before leaning back and surveyed him with my hands intertwined in front of my face, my index fingers making contact with my face. Wouldn't hurt to give this a shot. Plus if this turns out good, I'll actually have someone to give everything I own to. I wouldn't dare give it to the government after I die. Corruption was still a thing, and it was everywhere. It would be worse with no Vigilante.

"Fine. I'll handle your case myself. Until then, let me relax," I said, leaning back against the window.

Just then, there was a knock at the door before whoever was there just opened it. Apparently no rest for the wicked yet again. I turned to see an 11 year old. She was a female with bushy hair and large front teeth, but had the composed look of a genius. Probably was.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Do you have a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she asked.

"I'm afraid not. Though if I-" I cut myself off after spotting said toad in a compartment across from me. "On second thought…" I then opened the compartment across from me, grabbed said toad that was on the floor, and handed it to her.

"Is this it? A toad isn't and ideal pet for me, but to each their own," I said, quickly handing it to her without sparing her a glance and started staring at the window again.

"Thank you for your help," she said, wandering off.

"Well, apparently someone has a toad as a pet. I cannot see why though," I said.

"Well, the note I got said you are allowed to bring a toad, cat, or an owl. I guess he decided on a toad. My friend Hagrid got me an owl. Apparently, they can deliver mail to anyone you assign the letter to," Harry said.

"We have telephones for that. Which were first designed in 1847. Granted, they were crappy compared to the ones now, but we still could call other people. The international telephones weren't truly invented until 1876, and they were pretty expensive, but now we can effortlessly use them and get instant responses," I explained, turning around again and got back into a conversation. Suddenly I was talkative.

"The first telephone was invented over 100 years ago?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"150 in 6 years, but it's quite an achievement from where we are now. In the early 1800's, people dreamed of having technology like this. They'd sooner believe this was the work of aliens, rather than the work of mankind itself. If you think about it, the work that has been done in today's society is truly remarkable," I explained with the tone of a college professor.

Then compartment door opened, and a blond haired boy came in, flanked by 2 bodyguards. At least that's what they looked like. Also looked like they didn't have enough brains to fill a teacup. But I never judge characteristics based on looks. Though I had the feeling that I wasn't wrong.

"So it is true. Harry Potter has arrived on the train to Hogwarts," he said.

"And he happens to be in this compartment as well. You plan on sitting down or leaving?" I asked, crossing my legs before pulling a coin out of my pocket and turning it between my fingers. He turned to face me with a cold look on his face.

"And who are you?" he asked with a sneer.

"None of your concern," I said, idly turning the coin over without a care.

"How were you raised?" he asked.

"What do you mean how was I raised? You are making the least bit of sense by the second," I told him impatiently. If anything, the sneer on his face that was originally there became even more pronounced. I knew for a fact I wouldn't never like this kid.

"You're a mudblood aren't you?" he asked. It took no second guessing to know that meant "dirty blood." I'm sending this bastard a message. I don't have time for bullshit.

I instantly grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air effortlessly. The anger in my eyes was evident and he recognized it too, as his eyes went darted to his sides hoping his bodyguards would help him. Right on cue, they both moved forward to help him, but I stopped them.

"If you have even a sliver of a brain in those giant coconut helmets you call a head, you'll back off while I have a little talk with this asshole here," I said, before facing the boy with my anger unaltered. "Now, I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth anymore, do you understand, boy?"

He quickly nodded. "I see you learn fast. Hopefully the lesson sticks unless you want your teeth knocked out of your mouth. Your age will not help you any. Leave! NOW!" I roared, letting the boy go. He nearly climbed over his thugs to get out, with them in close pursuit. I closed the door back and sat back down heavily.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"It was the word 'mudblood' that did it. I don't what it refers to exactly, but it's not that hard to figure out that he meant that I have dirty blood. He must assume that I was raised by non-magical parents. Plus I can't stand bullying and bullshit, so I made an impression. That trying to bully me will not end well," I explained.

"Well, I don't care much for bullies. Plus, it's not a good idea to insult someone 3 times your size. Nearly 4 I think," Harry said. The corner of my mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Something tells me he isn't a fast learner," I said, shaking my head. "Ah well, he'll have to learn sooner or later. Hopefully."

The compartment door opened and the same 11 year old girl from earlier, walked in.

"Room for one more?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do. Sit," I said, gesturing around the compartment. Anyway, where are our manners? I'm Robert, this is Harry. Who might you be?"

"Hermione Granger. And are you talking about Harry, as in, Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes. Why are people making a big deal over something that happened when I was barely one?" Harry asked. I turned my head in curiosity. This kid was famous? Then why was he living like he was living?

"Can someone explain to me what are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I'll be happy to explain…" Hermione said.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for the slow update, I was hoping to get this chapter in last week, or the week before, but things don't go as smoothly as you'd like them to. But I hope people are enjoying the story and will continue to tune in. Chapter 3 will be posted as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Friend

A/N: Please note that you have The Mad Author to thank for this chapter. When I remade this, like a complete and utter dumbass, I accidentally deleted this chapter. It delivered how I ended up running into Tonks, and it took me forever to realize my mistake. But yeah. I'm here to correct my mistake as well as a few errors I made on the other chapters. It's shorter than the original cause I did not know how it go, but it should fill in the blanks. Please note that this was my first story and it had some flaws to it. But I'm a lot more organized, so nothing like this should happen in the future. Emphasis on should.

* * *

I was looking at Hermione with a blank expression on my face. The two kids in front of me were looking at me and waiting for my reaction, but I didn't speak for a good moment.

"So let me get this straight," I started when I did decide to speak. "You're famous for something that you technically didn't do. You just happened to survive the Killing Curse than no one has ever survived a direct impact from?"

"That's basically it," Hermione said. I fell silent again as I frowned.

"Not only is that completely ridiculous, but it's almost like they don't really remember the sacrifice that parents made to save their son. The true tragedy that occurred that night. It's kind of ignorant in a way," I said.

"You hold a point. But hey. It's how things are, and I have to learn to accept them. Even though I don't want the popularity in the first place," Harry said.

"Neither would I. It'd just be irritating," I said before looking out of the window. "We're pretty far out. Are we close?"

"I suppose I can go up and ask the driver. In the meanwhile, it may be a good idea for Harry to change into his robes. I expect we will actually be arriving soon," Hermione said before walking out of the compartment.

"Go ahead and change. I need a little bit of air myself," I told him.

"Not cause of me, is it?" Harry asked somewhat fearfully.

"Oh heavens no. Being inside a stuffy compartment after talking for a while kind of makes the air feel really stale. I'll back in a few," I said, walking out of the compartment. But almost immediately after I walked out, I could feel a presence run into me and get knocked to the floor.

"Damnable feet... Sorry mate. Though you don't look you were fazed at all by me running into you," a young woman's voice said from the floor. I raised my eyebrow when I turned to look at the woman. Her hair was an eye catching color of bubblegum pink and her face was slightly heart shaped.

"Not at all. Forgive me if I didn't see you," I said, offering a hand to help her up. She accepted it and her eyes widened when she was suddenly raised from the ground almost violently.

"Damn you're strong," she said.

"I'd like to think so. Though it's better that we both watch where we're going so we don't end up in the same situation," I told her with a nod.

"Uh... yeah. Tonks," she said, holding out a hand. I cautiously shook it.

"Robert," I said, knowing that it was unlikely after I was gone that she would trace me back to the Muggle world.

"Well, you certainly don't sound from around here," Tonks said.

"You're correct. I'm American," I said, making Tonks let out a low whistle.

"What's a Yankee like you doing out here in England?" she asked.

"Moved. My parents decided on a change of scenery. Meaning they decided to look into another job over here. So I got enrolled here to finish my last few years," I told her coolly, the lie coming through my mouth like I had actually lived it.

"You don't miss anything in America?" Tonks asked, leaning against the wall behind her.

"No. There's nothing there that's seriously tying me down. The change is pretty casual for me. But hey. I'd prefer not to think about that, huh?" I said with a smile that looked genuine while my eyes showed traces of impatience. Being this good at lying took skill.

"Sure, sure. So how ya liking England so far?" Tonks asked.

"Mind if we go inside to talk? I'm sure we don't want to block her way," I said, pointing to a student in her early teens.

"Right. Makes sense," she said as I gestured the the compartment I was just in before sitting down in the seat next to Harry before her eyes widened.

"Oh, here we go again..." Harry said in an exasperated tone. Then Tonks held out her hands out as a sign of reassurance.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to freak out on you like some fan girl. I was just surprised a little. Didn't expect to run into you. I heard rumors that you were going to be starting this year," Tonks explained.

"Yeah, well... Robert helped me with getting on the platform. It was kinda confusing for me at first," Harry said.

"I hear ya. But I had parents to tell me about it, so I was just fine," Tonks said before turning to me. "What about you? What made you figure it out so quick?"

"The fact that platforms nine and ten are on the same pillar and I'm dealing with magic. My guesses were either some secret stone to hit or an intangible wall. I went with the second guess by prodding the walls hard enough. Sure enough, I was right," I explained.

"Wow. That's pretty impressive logic. You're a smart one. I like that," Tonks said.

"'Intelligence is a practice everyone is capable of, but not everyone has or can achieve as easily as others,'" I said.

"Who quotes that?" Tonks asked.

"I do. I mean, it's a way to put quite a simple matter into words. And there's a type of beauty to it that some don't understand," I said, holding my hands up as if I were a composer introducing his masterpiece.

"Who are you, Gandhi?" Tonks asked, making me raise an eyebrow.

"You know Gandhi?" I questioned.

"Kind of. My dad's a Muggle, so he taught me a few things. I don't know too much about his works or anything like that," Tonks said.

"He was an anti-war activist. He wanted independence for his people from the Brits. Just like others at the time period. He was a wise man and incredibly strong willed as well as philosophical. I was a Muggle before I was a wizard, so I know these things," I said in a casual tone.

"You sound very smart even for your age," Harry said.

"I studied and I got smarter. But I know it's going to a whole nother world at this place," I said, looking out of the window in a type of wistful fashion.

"Don't worry. You'll definitely get used it in no time. Especially considering how well you seem to know plenty about the Muggle world," Tonks said.

"I suppose you're right. But when we get there, I'll have to leave you at that point. Apparently, this school does not get transfers often, so I have to speak with the Deputy Headmistress," I said, knowing how traditional English schools went. Hopefully they had no reason to change things up on me.

"Ah, that's good ol' McGonagall. She's the one you wanna speak to. I recommend rushing when we get off the train though. So at the very least you'll beat everyone there to avoid complications," Tonks said before looking at me sideways. "You look fairly fit. It's a long way up to the castle, but you'll be able to get there faster if you walk. The carriages move really slow."

"Thanks for the tip," I said genuinely. Now I had a better way of entering with fewer people around to witness it. Excellent.

"No problem. I won't deny. It'd be... interesting to talk with you longer," Tonks said.

"Well, if I stay here for as long as I do, we'll have plenty of time to talk," I said charmingly. It wasn't a lie. But I wouldn't be staying here. More than likely I'd cut my ties with all of these people and it'd be back to the grind. My miserable circle of life. Kind of unfortunate I had to pretend to play nice rather than doing it genuinely.

"Hey, you alright?" Harry asked me. My frown became more defined as I looked at him.

"My mind just wandered for a minute. Just kinda remembering some serious crap," I said idly. Then I heard the door open and saw Hermione came back in.

"Yeah, we're a few minutes out from the castle. Who's your friend?" Hermione asked, eyeing her hair.

"Tonks to you. So you two must be firsties?" Tonks questioned.

"Firsties?" Harry asked.

"Ah, it's what a lot of us call first years. Kids just starting out," Tonks clarified.

"Ah. Yeah, we're just starting out. I'm pretty excited. I've read as much as I could about the castle, but I can't wait to experience it for myself," Hermione said in an excited tone.

"Ah, you're one of those bookish types I see," Tonks said with a grin. Hermione turned red a little and mumbled a little, making Tonks laugh. "Oh, you certainly live up to the reputation of being flustered easy. There's nothing with reading. Trust me, there are a lot weirder cases at this school."

"Do I even want to know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. You do not," Tonks said. I didn't know whether to take her seriously or not. Then I felt the train come to a halt.

"And that's my cue. I need to talk to this 'McGonagall' you mentioned. I still need to get certain things situated," I told them.

"See you later?" Tonks asked.

"We'll see," I said with a smile before walking off. The smile promptly faded as I stepped off the train and moved ahead of the crowd with speed and stealth. Time to get serious.

* * *

A/N: I feel like this chapter actually came out better than the original, so I'm kinda glad I had to redo it. But anyway, again, thank The Mad Author. Would not have caught this mistake if it wasn't for you review. Hopefully this'll never happen again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Into The Castle

After we got off the train, I quickly snuck toward the castle as fast as I could without being spotted or heard. Granted, the back story of the kid on the train was pretty sad, but I had seen a lot of sob stories and lived one. This was no different.

When I made it toward the front gates, I took a quick look behind me before opening the doors and walking inside. I nearly gaped at what I saw.

The entrance hall was enormous to say the least. The space inside was large enough to fit several houses inside. I live in a mansion and even that would fit inside of here. Several times in fact.

But I focused on finding the Headmaster right now. In all the space in the hall, only one person was standing in it. A tall, stern looking woman who from one look at her, I could tell you did not want to get her bad side. I strode up to her confidently and cleared my throat before speaking.

"Excuse me, may I speak to the Headmaster?" I asked, my voice going into a professional tone.

"Under what grounds?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm representing the American wizarding president and your Minister would like to have him there for... I believe it was for political reasons. I'm just the intern and I'm not really told anything," I said, lying flawlessly. This was too easy so far.

"President?" the woman asked.

"America is not run by a Minister. Rather, we prefer to use the Muggle government structure. We find it to be a lot more efficient than any other form. Therefore, America is run by a president rather than a Minister," I explained to her. I could only hope she doesn't pay attention to American wizarding government or that I'm actually right about it being a president instead of a Minister.

"How come the Headmaster was not informed prematurely? In case the Minister forgot, we have students to be sorted into their Houses," the woman questioned in a tart tone.

"He did mention that. The Minister sends his deepest apologies, but this was a last minute, hastily put together meeting and he barely had time to inform me to come here. And if you're wondering how I got here, I was dropped off at a certain point and had to walk the rest of the way," I said. I had been panting in 'exhaustion' ever since I came up to her. There would be no reason to doubt my story. Now I just have to see if it's good enough.

"I'm sure that was not pleasant at all," she said dryly. I simply shook my head while gasping slightly as if trying to get my breath back. "I'll explain the situation to the Headmaster. Until then, I'll take you to his office and have you wait there. How long you wait will depend on the Headmaster's decision."

I bowed slightly.

"That would be fine," I said, following her to the Headmaster's office.

So far, things were going well. My plan of entrance worked, but hopefully I wasn't walking into a situation I couldn't walk myself out of. Hopefully, the threat of a teleportation bag that can bring me anything from a pistol to a minigun would be a credible enough threat. Probably not considering they have magic on their side.

She gave a password to a stone gargoyle, which sounded like some type of magical sweet before it moved out of the way and revealed a pair of stone steps.

She led me to a spacey enough office that was filled with various shiny and whirring objects that would give anyone vertigo. She told me the Headmaster should be here shortly before promptly leaving the room.

I paced around the room restlessly until a soft crow in the office made me turn my attention to a middle aged red bird next to the desk.

The bird didn't seem like any other. It seemed to give off a type of peacefulness and calm around the room. Almost like as if it were a spell. _"Which it probably was," _I reminded myself. It wasn't a red cardinal. It didn't feel like one, much less look like one.

When the bird finally turned it's attention to me, it screeched loudly and flew towards me in a frenzy that would likely get my eyes clawed out.

"Ah, damn it!" I yelled, raising a hand to shield my face the bird's talons.

They were sharp enough to pierce through my jacket and draw blood. Damn, this thing had sharp talons.

I stifled my cry and grabbed the bird by it's throat and covered its face with a gas mask. But this gas mask doesn't keep fumes out. Rather, the mask gives off fumes, particular a rather coma-inducing gas that causes said victim wearing the mask to nod off for an hour. The bird soon stopped fighting and nearly fell out of the air if I wasn't holding it. I set the bird back on it's stand and set its body like it was asleep. Hopefully, it would fool the Headmaster. Thank God it's not resistant to chemistry.

I sat down in a chair and paid attention to the nasty claw marks on my arm. They felt at least 3 inches deep. I injected myself with a healing syringe to repair the cuts before keeping my eye on the bird. If I ever see this bird again, I better shoot first and ask questions never.

I could hear stone creaking and I could see a very old man with a very long beard coming out of the passageway. Now nothing was clouding my mind other than steely determination. I was gonna get some answers.

"Hello, young man. You are?" the man asked.

I pulled out a sawed-off shotgun with one hand and aimed it at him.

"Someone who wants answers, and you're gonna give them to me," I said, my emotionless mask taking over my face. "You know what this, right?" He nodded, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Good, then let's save us some time. Now, here's my first question. Why did you let a repeat offender in your world out of jail time and time again?" I asked with a level of controlled anger.

"To who is it you are referring to?" he asked.

"Mundungus. The convict who smells like dry piss and old tobacco," I answered simply.

"Well, in our government, they don't consider Mundungus to be of any importance, So they give him a little while in prison before letting him go after he gives all the money he earned from his illegal dealings to the Ministry," he explained.

I was internally seething, but I tried not to break my mask.

"Some justice system. But did you ever think about us regular people? We don't know anything about your world. Because of your Ministry's incompetence, illegal foreign goods were distributed throughout England, and the result? Sixteen people died of overdoses. If a person takes Ecstasy, his or her body can dangerously overheat during dancing or other physical activities, which can lead to muscle breakdown, kidney, liver and heart damage, and even death. Why is the Russian made version worse? It's slow acting. When people take it, they believe it's not working and take more and more and more. But when they do finally feel it, they're already dead. This stuff is dangerous. It's why the queen has people check the goods when they come in internationally. But because of that damn fool, people are dying because of a stupid drug habit or idiotic teenagers who want a good night. And they end up getting one. In the morgue," I concluded, my face grim, but my voice angry.

The man seemed taken aback at my anger. Most people are actually, to be honest. But there was no mistaking the sad look on his face. He actually seemed upset by my news.

"I am truly sorry about what happened-" I cut him off by raising a hand.

"An apology means nothing to me. The only thing that matters is actions. If Mundungus never bothers us 'Muggles' again," I said, using finger quotes. "I'm fine. I honestly don't care about your world. Not in the least bit. I'm not going to tell anyone that your world exists, and I'm going to walk out of here. We don't have to see each anymore. Can you promise me he will not bother us again?"

"I can promise you that," he said.

"I hope you keep your promises. I don't take kindly to being lied to. Goodbye," I said with a cold tone before walking toward the exit.

"Hold on Mr..."

"Morgan. Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, how did you get here? As far as I know, there are charms to prevent Muggles from coming anywhere close to the castle," he said with a piercing look. The pain in my head returned at a smaller proportion, but I tried to ignore it.

"Better double check your charms then, because I got through. Until today, I had no idea magic existed and my parents had no connection to it. At least none that I know of," I said.

"Well, by law I am required to tell the Ministry to tell you that you were here. But..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wait here for a moment," he said.

He walked towards the fireplace in the room and threw some powder in it, causing it to light with extremely high green flames. He said something that sounded like "Minister's office" before stepping inside and disappearing. I probably wouldn't enjoy that particular form of travel, which judging by how he fearlessly stepped inside a lit fireplace, suggests that it is a quick form of travel. Likely an uncomfortable one.

I put away my shotgun and sat in one of the chairs around his desk before instantly standing up as a thought occurred to me. For all I know, he could've gone to get help.

I pulled out a silenced, non-elemental pistol. Non-elemental because the elements would destroy the silencer, but I was too late. The flames roared to life behind me and I aimed my pistol at the fireplace. Instead of a large number of people like I was expecting, he brought a man with gray hair and wearing and odd assortment of clothes. A pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots holding a lime-green bowler hat. This man would stick out like a sore thumb in America. Or anywhere that was normal in fact.

"Who's this?" I asked, my finger ready to pull the trigger.

"This is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. And I never actually introduced myself. I am Albus Dumbledore," he said.

"Why did you bring the Minister here?" I asked.

"Well, as I told you, I have to inform whenever magic is revealed to a Muggle by law, but instead of wiping your memory of the incident, Cornelius has a proposition for you," Dumbledore said.

"And what is that?" I asked suspiciously. This seemed too... _friendly._

"Well, it's an idea some members among the Wizengamot have been having. The fact that Mundungus Fletcher hasn't been dealt with is because he's more of an issue toward the Muggle world rather than ours. The idea was to suggest to the world as a whole that a Muggle could do as good in our world as any wizard could do. Not in terms of magic, as Muggle can not perform such acts, but skills like potions and the such. And the fact that you could get into Hogwarts, which was always deemed impossible unless invited, suggests you aren't like the traditional Muggle," Fudge explained.

"So you would like to hang around your world and learn?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More specifically, go to school here. If you choose to accept here, you would learn a lot of things that other Muggles don't and you would solve a lot of problems that our going on within our government if you choose to go down a political career. Specifically, our treatment toward the Muggle world," Fudge said.

"And Mundungus?" I asked.

"You will not have to worry about him. We will deal with him," Fudge said.

I mentally calculated the pros and cons of this situation. Rather, Fudge laid out all of the pros for me, but the only cons that I could see was the possibility that when my back was turned, I would get ambushed and my memory wiped. Or the reaction of other wizards and witches that find out about my presence here. But I'm not helpless. I'm a pretty tough son of a bitch, if I do say so myself. If I could live through the death of my parents alone, I could get through this. Rather, this would be an education.

"All right. But I have some things I need to make clear. First, if you plan on tricking me, I'm gonna kill you. That's number one. And lastly, announce the fact that I'm a Muggle to everyone today. I need to know who has a problem with it or not. I am not here to make friends, nor am I here to make allies. If anyone makes a threat, I will not be kind," I said coldly.

"These are children. They are of no threat to you," Fudge said, his voice disapproving.

"I realize that. I'm talking about the adults. If the students bother me, the most you'll likely get is a few people in the hospital," I said.

"Well, that isn't a good thing. I mean, we have to establish some ground rules..."

"I take any and all forms of confrontation as a threat. Deal. With. It." My tone was slow, but the threat was still there.

"Oh, I'm dealing with another Alastor Moody..." Fudge groaned. "Just... be fair."

"That much I can promise you," I said, nodding in agreement.

"Well, follow us to the Hall," Fudge said.

I nodded and stood to the side to let them go first without moving my gun from their backs because I was still suspicious. They walked through the door and I followed them down a hallway and toward what would be known as the biggest Hall I have ever seen.

There were four big tables with students filling up nearly all of the seats at each table. There were easily a couple hundred students here at the tables. I don't know why, but I had the crazy feeling that the numbers grow every year.

There was also a table at the very front that I could assume was for the teachers. As soon as we returned to the Hall, every head in the Hall turned toward us, surprised to see the their Minister here. Soon after an outbreak of whispering broke out. I made the gun disappear as I had a small reassurance that they wouldn't try anything in the middle of a bunch of students. Granted it was small, but I could summon a gun in the blink of an eye along with me being a jumpy son of a bitch. Hopefully I would be fine.

But the Headmaster ignored them and gestured us to follow him up to the table. He stood behind it while we stood in the front. A number of the teachers traded looks with each other once they saw me come up along with the two wizards, but I ignored them.

"A new year, a new start here at our beloved school. Before I get started, your minister would like to tell you about a recent event," Dumbledore said, giving the floor to Fudge, who seemed to have taken the attention in his stride.

"Yes, well we've discovered that a Muggle actually found his way to the grounds. Without being repelled," he said, putting a dramatic pause in his voice.

I got fifty fifty reactions front the entire Hall. One half seemed to have gone completely silent with shock. The other half seemed to have plenty to say about the situation. Good or bad, they all started yelling with their own thoughts on the situation.

"Where is he and why aren't you dealing with him?" a boy from one of the tables demanded.

I eyed the boy with distaste. He was the same one on the train that I nearly beat the crap out of. While he's still at an impressionable age, I would force the prejudice out of him. One way or another.

"He happens to be right here," I said coldly. "If you would shut your mouth for more than 2 minutes, you would know. That goes for everyone speaking."

The Hall went completely quiet from my tone other than the boy, who's voice seemed to grow even louder.

"Do you know who I am?" he spat with anger.

"A child who insists on making a fool of himself in front of everyone. Minister, continue," I said, turning back to Fudge with a nod.

"Yes, well this is that Muggle and well, it's something the Wizengamot has been suggesting and finally have passed. It's an experiment where a Muggle takes our courses and well, proves whether or not they are just as good as us. This has been an issue among the Wizengamot for a while and their ruling is final. Even I can't overrule them in this case. But we hadn't picked a candidate for what we were trying to do," Fudge said.

"Then why did you pick the person who snuck into our school?" the boy demanded. I had to admit, he made a valid point.

"Because I've known since yesterday. And instead of telling people, I came down here to talk to the people here. I have no interest of this secret at all. But I have decided to help," I explained calmly.

"You don't belong in our world. Go back to where you belong," the boy demanded with a note of venom.

There was a murmur of agreement among the students this time. Mainly at the irritating boy's table, but there was some among other tables as well.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid not even your father can overrule the Wizengamot," Dumbledore said. The boy that was named Malfoy seemed to look even more outraged than before at that news.

"But anyways, you are to treat him as you would treat one of your fellow classmates. While he can not perform magic, he has other resources at his disposal and I'm afraid he will not take kindly to any pranks," Fudge said. "Well, that about covers it. Have a good year!" Then he quickly left the Hall.

More students seemed to have more to say, but Dumbledore beat them to the punch.

"It does no good to argue about what has already been decided. It is better to accept it and move on. Minerva, do you still have the Hat?" Dumbledore asked.

"We finished the Sorting only a few seconds ago, therefore, I had no time to put it away," McGonagall said.

"Well, we have another student to Sort, so Mr. Morgan, up here if you please," Dumbledore said.

I nodded and made my way to the stool in the front of the staff table and sat down. I felt them put the Hat on top of my head.

_"A Muggle, huh? Never thought I'd be on top a Muggle's head. But as you are a student, I will Sort you,"_ the Hat said in my head. "_Well, you're a tough one. You have a big mind, so it seems Ravenclaw would suit you best. You are amazingly cunning as well. Slytherin? Brave as well? Gryffindor? But you've been too alone to be loyal to anyone, so Hufflepuff would not suit you. Hmm... this is interesting..."_

"Just Sort me," I said impatiently. I hated waiting. I could do it, but I hated it.

_"These sort of things take time. Hmm... better be... GRYFFINDOR!"_ the Hat yelled.

There was a rather subdued applause from the 1st table, which was the one I strode to and sat. To be honest, I expected no applause at all.

"Now that everything has been covered, let the feast begin," Dumbledore said, gesturing his arms to the entire Hall.

Instantly, the plates on the tables filled with a bunch of appetizing looking food. The Hall instantly began to fill with chatter as they dug into the food. I took some chicken legs and ate them in silence, not speaking to anyone.

I could feel stares on me as I was about to take another bite into a chicken leg. The culprits being Hermione and Harry.

"There something you want to ask me?" I said, not even facing them and continuing to take bites out of my chicken.

"How'd you get past everything? There are charms to prevent Muggles from getting here and everything. This goes against everything I read in _Hogwarts, A History._" Hermione rambled so quickly, I barely manged to catch her words.

"While I cannot give you specific answer as to how I got past the so called charms around this place, I know about this place because the one idiot criminal they refuse to keep their eyes on told me. And apparently, I'm not the only one," I said, taking another bite of chicken.

Hermione did not seem happy by the answer I had given her, but Harry seemed rather subdued in asking his question.

"You gonna ask me a question or not? Because I'd rather eat without someone watching," I said, putting down the chicken leg and eyeing him impatiently.

"Were you serious about what you said on the train? About my relatives?" Harry whispered.

"I don't make promises I don't intend of fulfilling. Though, I'll have to wait until this year is over to actually do anything." I said.

He nodded and went back to his food without a word, but I could see relief in his emerald eyes.

But as we began wrapping up the food and dessert, the food disappeared and Dumbledore began asking for attention from everyone in the Hall.

"First off are some of our rules. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," he said, his eyes on one a pair of twins in particular. I raised my eyebrow at the pair.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors," Dumbledore said, his gaze jerking toward a rather grim looking man who had lamp-like eyes that screamed he was miserable.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," he finished.

I frowned at this announcement. Why would they have something dangerous around a school?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

As I listened to the lyrics, I found this school getting weirder back the second. Some people obviously didn't care for this song and finished it at different times. The twins at our table began singing something like a slow funeral march. These two don't strike me as the serious types.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

A boy with horn-rimmed glasses seemed to be leading the students , so I followed him as I assumed he knew where everyone would be sleeping.

I hung back at a considerable distance to keep an eye on any people who may not appreciate my presence here. I glanced behind me and saw Malfoy looking dead at me, looking at me like gum under his shoe. I ignored him and continued following the rest of the students.

Then the students stopped in front of a bundle of floating sticks. At least, until they started throwing themselves at us.

"Peeves. A poltergeist," the boy with the horn-rimmed glasses said before barking, "Peeves! Show yourself."

A noise, similar to a raspberry or a deflating balloon was the response.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He divebombed at the crowd and they all ducked. Except for me. Rather, I grabbed one of the sticks he was holding and slammed him against the wall with a crunching sound.

"Back off," I snarled at him.

It seemed to take him some time to collect himself before he flew away from us, cursing the whole way.

The students seemed to look at me with somewhat of a fearful look. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Oh, come on. I'm not going to do that to you. At least, unless you don't dive bomb me," I said with a small smirk, cracking my knuckles.

"Yes well," the boy leading the group started. "You do want to watch out for Peeves. He'll only listen to the Bloody Baron. He won't even listen to us prefects. Ah, here we are."

"Here" was a painting of a fat lady in a silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

The action surprised me a little and I took a step back.

"Caput Draconis," the prefect said. At least, by his indication he was a prefect of this school.

The portrait swung open and revealed a cozy looking living room type of area.

"Girls dormitories are on your left. Boys, the same on your right. Your belongings should've already been brought up. Good night," he said, heading up the stairs. I ignored the dormitories and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked me.

"I'm not sleeping up there. I'm staying down here," I said, removing my shoes and stretching out on the couch.

"What? You too good to room with wizards?" an Irish boy demanded. I fixed him with a blank stare.

"As I have just arrived here, forgive me when I say I trust none of you," I said, stretching out some soreness in my arms.

"None of us are going to kill you in your sleep," the Irish boy said.

"Didn't think so. But I don't put it past you to pull a prank on me or something. And forgive if I contemplate getting you back hanging you by your leg on top of the school if you do," I said evenly.

"Suit yourself," the Irish boy said, heading up the stairs with everyone except Harry.

"You gonna be all right down here?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine. I've slept on worse than a couch. go upstairs and get some sleep," I assured him.

He nodded and headed up the stairs. I punched one of the pillows on the couch. I had no idea about the years that were ahead of me.

* * *

A/N: Lord, that last chapter took me a while to finish. But I'm ready to start working on the next one and I can only hope this story will get more popular. Anyway, let's continue.


	5. Chapter 5 - Settling In

I woke up as soon as I heard feet hitting the stone steps. I never could fall into a true sleep since I started doing Vigilante work. Since some moments required for me to act on a situation with little chances for sleep in between.

I kept listening for the footsteps coming closer and closer to my location while pretending to be asleep. Then I drew a baton, flipped over the couch and moved into a combat stance, ready to beat down anyone about to mess with me. Instead, I found the sight of the prefect boy, fully dressed with a big badge on his chest. He jumped at my sudden appearance in front of him before speaking to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry about that. I'm pretty paranoid at times. Where are you off to?" I asked, making the baton disappear and straightening up.

"To the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before patrolling the halls. It's a prefect's job," he explained to me.

"I know what a prefect is. Think I'll go down for breakfast as well. But I have yet to know your name," I said.

"It's Percy. You are?" he asked.

"Robert. Don't mind me. Go down to breakfast," I said. I kept my name as vague as possible to most people to avoid identification. In most cases I would use a fake name, but I knew I was coming back here again. Luckily most crimes weren't serious nowadays, so the local police forces could handle it. Anything beyond the U.S., France, and England was not my responsibility. Mainly cause everyone else didn't trust us as far as they could throw us.

He stared at me with a analyzing look for a few seconds before exiting the common room. I burned the robes I wore on the way here and summoned attire that was more to my liking. A black trench coat with cargo pants and boots of the same color. I looked like a criminal, and that was how I liked it. The mask wasn't necessary here I figured. Doesn't seem like they know the least bit about technology. Most of them at least.

I exited the room and made my way down to the Great Hall and sat at the same table as last time, eating in silence.

But I could hear a call of my name from at the staff table and saw that it was Dumbledore. Warily, I made my way up to the table and he handed me a slip of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's your class schedule. There are only three courses that require magical ability and one that was useless to you, which was Muggle Studies. That leaves you with Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, History of Magic, Divination, Astronomy, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. But I gave Defense Against The Dark Arts to you regardless. You won't be able to perform the magic, but would know how to deal with the situation in your own way," Dumbledore explained.

"What are these classes? Except for Defense Against The Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Those are rather self-explanatory," I said.

"Well, Arithmancy is dealing with magic that involve numbers. Sort of like Muggle math, except more complicated," Dumbledore said.

"Numbers are magical?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Arithmancy has minor applications that can be handled easier, but some aspects when combined with Runes are a lot stronger than traditional methods. Some Runes involve precise carvings that involve numbers from Arithmancy. But the numbers aren't as simple as 1, 2, 3 and you can cure death or something of the sort. No, it involves I believe what are called equations, which are immensely difficult to memorize because there are a lot of equations that are nearly the exact same, but with a few, nearly invisible differences. Also, there are charts that are crucial to memorize because they sum up a specific equation as a whole," Dumbledore explained.

"Sounds fairly difficult," I said idly. It really did sound like a challenge.

"It requires a lot of study and dedication. I have a friend who was a master in both of those fields and eventually became a master alchemist," Dumbledore said.

"Did he ever succeed? In turning lead to gold I mean," I asked, very curious about the subject.

"Yes, I suppose he was very successful. It turns any substance to gold and makes the owner immortal as well," Dumbledore explained.

My eyes widened at that kind of power. I was definitely looking any mention of it up when I could.

"That's amazing. Did he ever come up with a name for it?" I asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone. And to save you the trouble of trying to find the book, it was made by Nicholas Flamel. If you've retained all the information I told you, looking in the book isn't necessary," Dumbledore explained. I nodded, but I was still going to look in the book regardless. You never know.

"Alright, back to the classes at hands. Knowledge on Runes please?" I asked.

"It's a type of magic that doesn't involve casting spells. You carve a type of formation into the object and it imbues that object with a type of magic. Being unbreakable, repels filth, or other things that alter the object in question. There are also rituals that are used for casting a spell on a person, but that can't be done without knowledge of Arithmancy, though knowing it does help. Runes have to be tied into the rune with a person's magic within the first hour of creation for it to specifically work for those people in particular," Dumbledore said.

"Is there a way to tie it to someone without magic?" I asked, finding use for the subject. Certain Runes could prove to be invaluable.

"Making it a blood rune is the only way to do it nonmagically. It requires a few drops of blood, but wizards don't bind with blood because it seems worthless to them, but blood runes make the charm able to pass down to from generation to generation. Magical binding cannot do that as everyone has a different magical core. Blood runes are more commonly used by goblins as they find it a more effective way to have their Runes work for them. That, and if it's binding, it should be sealed in blood," Dumbledore explained.

I nodded and my eidetic mind began absorbing the information. A lot of this stuff is amazing. If this society was around for centuries at the least, millennia at the most, then it's understandable that they would want to keep information like this secret from us. We'd never leave them alone if we found out they could give us information like this. Still no excuse for forgetting about us Muggles. It feels weird mentioning a regular person like that. Until 2 days ago, we never knew there were people other than ordinary. I shook my head and got back to it.

"A lot to take in, isn't it?" Dumbledore said, chuckling warmly.

"That's one way to put it. What about Herbology?" I asked, continuing to read off the list.

"There isn't much to say. It's similar to Muggle botany, except the plants are a lot more dangerous and have useful effects for Potions,"

"What about... Divination?"

"It's a real specific art. Some people have what's called an Inner Eye, which gives them a gift for the subject. It's like fortune telling or being able to predict the future. Prophecies have been made by people who have the gift."

I frowned. This didn't sound like something I would be interested in because it seemed really volatile.

"Could I maybe not take that one? It sounds like a real chance subject, and it's something I'm not comfortable with. I don't think it would suit me very well."

"Normally, our students don't get to drop certain classes until after 3rd year, but this isn't a normal situation. You can drop it."

"That's a relief. What about books or some tools important to the curriculum? Because I have absolutely no idea what I need."

"The teachers involved should solve that problem. There are always spares in case some students don't have the income for the books. You should receive them on your first day. If you spend a fair time studying the book, you should get a grasp on the subject. You'll be at a disadvantage, but if you decide to work hard, you'll make it," Dumbledore explained with his index and thumb under his chin in thought. "Robes are normally required for casual wear, but again, this isn't a normal situation so, you can wear clothing traditional to you."

"That's a relief. I don't like clothing that drags the ground just to get caught in something."

"You may bring a pet as long as it is a cat, toad, or owl. Everything else I believed I mentioned at the start of the feast last night, so that should be everything."

"Alright, thank you for you help," I said, bowing my head slightly in thanks.

"Do you have any more questions? Because I have to admit, I would like to get back to my breakfast," he said, his tone amused. I shook my head.

"If I have any, I'll let you know," I said evenly before noticing something.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about my tones. They were either dry, cold, or emotionless. Maybe the occasional anger, but it was a bit strange how limited my tones were. I walked back to my table and sat down with a few more people here. Surprisingly, some of them were early risers. It wasn't even 6 yet.

I ate what I wanted before grabbing two pieces of toast before walking out of the Hall and outside around the castle. The August air felt amazing in the mornings and I felt refreshed as I walked around the grounds, eating my toast as I walked. As I walked, I spotted a hut on the edge of the forest with a irregular sized man outside of it, planting seeds in the ground. Irregular, as in he was too big to be human. At least, nothing but human at his estimated age.

Feeling curious and wary at the same time, I approached the man at a leveled pace while keeping my guard up.

"Hello?" I questioned politely. Respect people, and they may do the same for you. Maybe.

He turned to face me and regarded me with a expression that showed a bit of caution. (I'm not going to type the way Hagrid would. To be honest, that's too difficult to get right. Hell, I barely managed Mundungus for a chapter)

Caution was good I suppose. At least I knew that he was wary of me. Therefore, I should probably be wary of him.

"You're that Muggle bloke that got into the castle. I thought that would be impossible to do. And so did everyone else ever since this castle was made," the man told me in an even tone.

"You'll find I'm not a normal person. By magical or regular standards," I said, trying to avoid use of the word 'Muggle.' It still felt weird.

"In reality, no-one is normal. Especially someone like me," Hagrid said.

"You have to be mixed with some other race to be this size. Because I've seen people who are twice my size, which says a lot, but you still could squash them in your hands like a big pile of dough," I said.

"No-one's actually made that connection before, surprisingly. But I'm half-giant," Hagrid said.

"Now, assuming this from your tone, I assume there are prejudices from your race, am I right?" I asked.

"You're right. And I'm not the only ones. There are prejudices from Muggles like yourselves, Muggle-borns, which are wizards or witches born from non-magical parents, werewolves, vampires, and a lot of half-blooded people born from magical creatures," Hagrid explained.

"Amazing. The magical world has more prejudices than us. While some people are still prejudiced, most of the world treats everyone the same," I said.

"Must be nice," Hagrid muttered.

"Don't think about it too much. It's been like this for over a century. But I do think most people are to prejudiced in your world for it to ever change, as much as I would like to hope for it," I said.

"I have to admit that it might be hopeless as well, unfortunately. Never did catch your name," Hagrid asked.

"Robert. You are?" I asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper around here. But Muggles call us a groundskeeper, which makes more sense really," Hagrid says.

"That it does," I said, before a dog came bounding up to me. I was ready to kick it if it tried to attack me, but it was just bounding around two meters from me.

"Ah, Fang! Back in the house!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"No worries," I said, tossing the dog the remaining of my last piece of toast. He ran after it at a pace that seemed to undermine his size.

"A bull will run for red. Anyway, nice meeting you Rubeus," I said.

"You as well. Surprisingly," Hagrid said, muttering the last part. I smirked.

"Oh, you'll find I'm full of surprises," I said silently before continuing my walk.

As I walked along the forest, I had a curiosity as to whether any of the creatures in the forest were allowed to be hunted. I liked using a bow and arrow just as much as a gun sometimes. Granted, some of the arrows had just as much technology as this atom transferring tech, but some of them were just regular ones made from Dragon's Teeth metal.

I dusted my hands from the remaining toast residue and took a glance at my phone to take a look at the time. 6:24. Class didn't start for about 2 hours and if my memory serves me right (which it always does), I had already made a lap around the castle, and to be honest, I was getting bored. So I figured I might as well get some work done.

So I walked back inside the castle and back toward Gryffindor Tower to prepare myself. Class was about to start in a half hour and I was going to make an impression.

* * *

A/N: Quicker update than usual. Anyway, next time, I start my classes for the first day. And I also meet the Snape. Trust me when I say, I'm going to have words with his attitude on the first day. Enjoy your day and this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 - Checking Snape

My first class was Ancient Runes, which was one of the classes I was going to find the most enjoyable and useful.

Professor Babbling gave me the book the minute I walked in the door. She simply said to study through the classes and observe whatever I could catch in the meanwhile. The book barely took me five minutes to read, considering I could read over twenty thousand words a minute and listen to the theory she was teaching the third years at the same time. At least I could assume they were third, considering they looked to be about thirteen to fourteen years of age.

The next class was Arithmancy, and the concept was a lot different from Ancient Runes, but the application was pretty much the same. We dealt with some mental applications when it came to math. There was no proper way to explain it. You just did it.

Next was History of Magic, which was one of my least favorite classes. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost and droned on continuously like a vacuum cleaner. In five minutes, most of the class was nodding off except me just because I was actually trying to take these classes seriously. It's amazing how anyone could make the study of goblin wars sound more boring than the concept of paint drying.

My final class of the day was Herbology, and Professor Sprout was more of a practical teacher, which I liked. She'd go over the current plant we were working on and then we would work on the plant assigned to us. It was the first class that I was actually required to do something, which broke the continuous reading streak.

Homework was assigned for only Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, which covered everything the teacher discussed. I had the same classes Wednesday before my classes were different and I started classes with my new set of Professors.

I sat down with Harry and he seemed to be talking with a red-headed boy.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked him.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins. Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them. Well, we'll see if it's true," the boy said.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry muttered. I knew that McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but I don't know what she taught.

"A teacher's not supposed to favor anyone," I said, taking a bite of egg.

"Doesn't seem to stop Snape. You'll see," the boy said.

"Do I know you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Robert, this is Ron. Ron, this is Robert," Harry said.

"Hey," Ron said simply.

"Hey," I said, in the same fashion. Something in my mind said Ron was right about Professor Snape favoring people. Unfortunately, that was true.

After breakfast, we started heading toward Potions class which was down in the dungeons. Most of Slytherin was already there, which included Malfoy, who sneered at me as soon as I walked in the room. I ignored him and sat in a seat in the front. As soon as the bell rung, Snape strode out of a door in the class almost instantly. Like so many of the teachers, he began a roll call.

When he reached my name, he seemed to regard me with cold eyes. I stared right back at him, my gaze unflinching. He decided not to comment and keep calling the roll. But he paused at Harry's name

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter. Our… new… celebrity," he said with a small sneer.

Malfoy and his goons snickered, as well as the other Slytherins in the class, but Snape easily ignored them. He wrapped up the roll call and began to speak to the class as a whole.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. His voice was barely a whisper, but everyone could hear it clearly as if he were shouting. Speaking quietly sometimes had the kind of effect.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

My face frowned slightly at his interpretation of some students. His speech started out very inspiring before taking a downward spiral. He seemed to be bigoted to no ends, which was toward everyone except his Slytherins.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I instantly saw that he had no idea of what Snape was talking about and went red, muttering an "I don't know." Hermione's hand instantly shot into the air next to him, almost as if it were ready to answer any questions. Snape's face curled into a displeased sneer.

"Tut, tut… clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" he said.

_"He didn't even know he _was _famous until 2 days ago!" _I yelled in my mind. I admit, no man tested my patience like this one. And by how everyone took it in stride, he'd been doing this ever since he had been teaching. He ignored Hermione's hand and shot more questions at Harry. All of which he could not answer. Snape seemed to not be pleased with his answers.

"For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a wild scramble for paper all around the room, but I didn't bother, as I would remember it regardless.

"Mr. Morgan, why aren't you copying that down?" Snape said.

_"Because I don't need to,"_ I thought, but I decided to answer more modestly, as he was sure to twist it somehow.

"Because I don't have supplies like so many students," I said in an even tone. A lot of the Slytherins snickered, but again, Snape ignored them.

"Well, it's likely you'll forget all of this won't you?" Snape said. "Five points from Gryffindor for not being prepared."

I simply blinked at this man with an even look. He was not about to get to me.

"I could not help that, as I had no time to prepare beforehand. You know, because I'm not a wizard and therefore did not get a supply list?" I said, my tone level.

"Oh, yes. The headmaster told me of this, but that is no excuse in my class. You had two days beforehand to receive supplies from someone else. I'm sure some students would give out some charity," Snape sneered.

All of the Slytherins burst out laughing at Snape's put down, while I was about to give this teacher a piece of my mind. The only thing that stopped was that he was sure to turn it on the House as a whole. This is why I don't go to school anymore. Mainly because I don't need to, but that's besides the point.

"Well, does anyone have any paper?" I said through gritted teeth.

Hermione passed some to me and regarded me with a sympathetic expression. I summoned a pen to my hand and began writing, but Snape stopped me.

"What is that?" he asked, making me raise an eyebrow at him. You couldn't be serious right now.

"It's a pen. We use these to write with. They're a lot more effective than using quills," I said, holding the pen out for him to see. "They've had these since the early 19th century."

_"I thought that was the point of Hogwarts having a Muggle Studies class?" _I thought.

"Well, in this class, we use quills. Share a quill with Ms. Granger next to you. I don't care," Snape snapped.

I nodded and put the pen up. I would have a talk with Snape after this class. Points for the House be damned.

Snape finally began pairing us all up to make the cure for boils. After reading the ingredients, making the potion was quite easy. Potions wasn't too different from cooking, which I happened to be good at. I had a feeling some of the ingredients were better for this potion, but Hermione was likely going to insist that we follow it to the letter, and since I don't know how this'll go, I'll wait until I work on a potion solo.

Snape looked at our potion with a critical eye and walked off without a word. I'm sure he was disappointed there was something he couldn't criticize. But he seemed to like Malfoy. He announced to for the entire class to look at the way he perfectly stewed his horned slugs, as a green smoke and hissing filled the dungeons. But Snape wasn't going to be denied criticizing someone. Neville had somehow melted Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, which caused it to melt and the potion to seep all on the floor. But poor Neville had been drenched in the potion and had angry boils appear all over his body.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville couldn't do more than whimper as boils began popping up on his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's five points you've lost for Gryffindor," Snape said.

_"I wonder if it's a crime to choke people to sleep in the wizarding world?" _I pondered in my mind. And I would do it with the widest and creepiest smile on my face cause I would enjoy it.

The bell finally rang and instead of going straight for the exit like most of the class, I went straight to Snape.

"Snape," I said to him once everyone cleared out. He regarded me with a sneer.

_"Professor _Snape," he corrected.

"That title deems respect, and you have done nothing to earn it," I said coldly. "You are acting like a child in teaching this class. Favoring your own students and bullying the others. That is not what a teacher is supposed to be like."

"Don't tell me how to teach my class," Snape said, coldly.

"Someone does, because you are not acting like a teacher should," I said, more coldly than him. If our tones were competing, Snape would not win. I then leveled out my tone in an attempt to maintain control of the situation. If I have a level head and he doesn't, it makes this all the easier to deal with.

"Look, you may not have liked Harry's parents, but that's no reason to..."

"What makes you think I don't like his parents?" Snape snapped.

"Why else would you bully a boy you only met today? And they would've been right around your age _if they were alive," _I said in a slow, deliberate tone. I sounded like a serial killer going for its victim slowly while they were backed in a corner.

"The kid's been through enough," I said, my tone going soft before turning cold again. "I don't want to have to bring the Headmaster into this."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" Snape asked.

"He strikes me as the type that listens to everyone, whether it's lies or not," I said.

"I'll mull it over. Leave me in peace," Snape snapped. I turned on my heel and started for the exit, but I stopped before turning back around.

"Wait, isn't there a book the Headmaster asked you to give me?" I asked. I probably should've gotten the book before going into that rant, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh. Yes. Here," he said, passing the book _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. _For once his tone wasn't cold. It was neutral. That suggested I had actually given him something to think about. I mentally calculated a point in my head and walked out of the dungeon.

Now I didn't dislike Snape. No, something about him seemed... conflicted. There was more about Professor Snape that met the eye. The uneasy thing is that he reminded me of me somewhat. Unnerving.

I was forced to put that out of my mind as I had to go to Care of Magical Creatures, which was more of a practical subject like Herbology. The first class we learned about something simple, which was known as a Flobberworm. To me, it was classified as a useless creature. It had no magical properties or anything. All it did was eat lettuce and squirm around like a regular worm. The only difference between it and a regular worm was that Flobberworms could stand the dirt. This class was more of a disappointment.

My last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it was kind of pointless as we didn't actually learn anything beyond what was in the book. Honestly, I had expected more in this class.

I had to wait until night for Astronomy, but until then, I started looking through the library and reading books. The librarian, Madam Pince, stared at me with a hawk-like eye as I entered. I started picking up books that seemed the most appealing to me. Like one called, _"Hogwarts, A History." _It actually explained how the castle came to be, who first taught here, who learned here, and the history of the founder. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Each student was sorted into each House based of the founder's qualities that suited them best. Gryffindor was sorted for bravery and courage, which sometimes bordered on foolishness in my case. Ravenclaw was Sorted for brains and intellect. This was the Hat's secondary choice for me. Hufflepuff was Sorted for an unwavering loyalty and determination. Since I'm not much of a team player, this probably wasn't the best for me. And Slytherin for ambition and cunning. Apparently, Salazar Slytherin was the source of all the blood bigotry going on today.

This book barely took 10 minutes to read before I put it back. Then I started reading through other books, all of which took less than 5 minutes because they were no where near as large as the _Hogwarts A History _book.

"You can't be actually be reading those?" a sharp voice said.

I looked up to see the librarian looking at me. Her look was as sharp as her tone, but I simply stared at her evenly.

"Actually, I am. Helps when you can read over twenty thousand words a minute. It shortens the time range," I said.

"It's impossible to read that many words a minute. There's not even a spell to help you read that fast," Madam Pince said.

"It's not impossible. Rare, but not impossible," I said, flipping through the pages almost at a rapid pace.

"Prove you're learning what you read," Madam Pince said, suddenly snatching the book from my hands. "Page one hundred and ninety-four, line three."

"The first Golden Snitch was manufactured in 1437, distinctively designed with flesh memories to recognize the 1st person to ever touch it with bare flesh," I recited, the book being _Quidditch of the Ages._

Her eyes seemed to widen in a heart attack like shock after she double checked the book. I smirked.

"Would you like me to recite the whole page for you if that makes you feel any better?" I said, not even waiting for answer. I recited a page I looked at less than ten seconds word for word.

"Well... then..." Madam Pince trailed.

"Can I finish reading?" I asked dryly.

She handed the book back to me in a state of subdued shock and walked back to her desk, her limbs stiff as a board.

There were a lot of books on the shelf to read. Enough that it would even take me weeks to read all of them. Any books about spells or anything, I ignored. But I could look at books about theory and the facts about magical history.

I left after a half hour, with new knowledge about this castle, Quidditch, and magical history from the eight hundreds to the early sixteenth century.

I had homework to do and plenty of time to do it before Astronomy. My mind also went back to Snape and our less than pleasant conversation. Hopefully the man would get over what childhood grudge he had or whatever what was wrong with him.

* * *

A/N: Now I've got two things to clear up. Firstly, I did not know how the class system worked in Harry Potter, so I set the classes up like an A-day, B-day sort of thing. If you don't know how that concept works, is that one day you have a set of classes and the next you have a different set of classes. Except in this case, you get the classes twice in a row. To cover things that weren't finished in the last lesson or some such. Secondly, yes. Snape will redeemed in this story. I honestly saw him as a confused man by the time Deathly Hallows came out. He's reminded of 2 people when he looks at Harry. Mainly James, who made his life hell in school, so there's some unresolved hatred there. And Lily, which reminds him of the horrible mistakes he made. I won't say anything, but he will have more of a point in my story than being a spy. Keep you minds open.


	7. Chapter 7 - Quidditch Incidents

I was slightly anxious as I walked inside of the dungeons. I didn't have a good idea of how Snape would take my attitude from the other day. He could possibly be even nastier in class, which is the more likely possibility.

I sat down in the seat from yesterday and rubbed my forehead from a slight headache. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy and his goons walk up to me. God, did these dumbasses ever take a break?

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice quiet and cold.

"Listen, I don't care what the Minister says. Your kind don't belong here," he coldly.

"My 'kind' happens to be human, just like you. I may not perform magic, but I am human. Besides, what do you think you have on the Minister that'll make him change his mind?" I asked. Malfoy stayed quiet on as he tried to think of an answer. "Case in point."

I then ignored him and started twirling a pen between my fingers.

"My father..."

"Your father? What you have to run to daddy, now? Can the baby not fight his own battles?" I said in a mocking tone before it turned disgusted. "Get over yourself."

I saw movement before it even happened. I was waiting for something like this to happen for days now.

I saw him reach for his wand and I jumped out of my chair and over the desk in one bound, kicking him in the chest as I jumped. Intent on dealing with his goons, I punched one of them in the throat before socking him in the nose, breaking it within the same second.

I simply turned to the other idiot and punched him in the temple. He was unconscious before he hit the ground while the class was looking at me as if I had committed murder in the class. I rolled my eyes and lifted Malfoy by his shirt.

"Listen worm. Honestly, I don't care what your name is worth. All I care about is who you are. And right now, you're labeled 'bigoted asshole' in my book. I guarantee you this. Attack me, and you'll easily earn yourself some broken bones," I said, dropping him to the floor.

"Interesting. Now, shall we accompany your punishment with your Head of House?" a dangerously quiet voice said. It seemed Snape finally showed up and right at this particular moment. Of course at this moment he does.

"I will. I'll leave you to deal with... the cleanup," I said, walking out of the classroom and toward McGonagall's class room. She did have a class, but I had to interrupt her for a second. I had to guess which one it was though.

Eventually, through a few errors, I found the right class. When I opened the door, I jerked my head to indicate that we had to take it outside of the classroom and she nodded.

She instructed the class to continue working quietly before walking outside with me.

"What is it, Mr. Morgan?" she asked.

"There was an incident in Potions class and Professor Snape sent me to come see you," I explained.

Her eyes widened in slight surprise, but she soon answered back.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, someone tried to curse me, I saw it coming, broke his nose, and knocked his goons out," I said dryly.

"Are you speaking of Mr. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe?" she asked.

"Exactly. So he sent me to you to decide my punishment," I said calmly.

"You don't see worried," McGonagall said.

"I know what I did and take full responsibility for it. The punishment sentence is your choice to make," I said.

"I'm taking no points off," McGonagall said, surprising me. Guess there's more to her than I thought immediately. But I simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"None?" I asked.

"None," she repeated.

"Huh," I said simply.

"I must admit, I am impressed that you held your own at a certain disadvantage," McGonagall said. I had to give the Professor a small smirk at that statement.

"To be honest Professor, I don't think I was the one at the disadvantage," I said, walking back to the dungeons.

I walked back into the classroom and there was a noticeable lack of blond hair around, which was definitely an absence that pleased me.

Snape looked at me before looking back down at his papers and gesturing to the potion on the board. It seemed that something I said got through to him. Or at least had given him something to think about. It's a lot different from the first day.

The rest of the class passed by in silence, with Snape not hanging around people's potions like he did on the first day, but sitting at his desk reviewing some of his other students' work.

When he called for time, he simply looked over each of the potions and gave it a grade according to the quality. Neville did significantly well this time. Probably because Snape wasn't breathing down his neck. At least it was at an Acceptable quality, which was basically a C in the wizarding world.

Snape seemed particularly surprised at my potion. He wasn't obvious about it, but his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw my potion. And then gave it an Outstanding. Now I was the one surprised. I knew next to nothing about Potions, and a guess on what to do with the ingredients worked in my favor. Huh.

Like cooking, there are certain potion ingredients that have a better effect, but require changing the number of stirs. Add a few more to balance out the consistency, and you've got a result that turns out even better than the original. I'm wasn't sure if the same concept worked with potions, but at least I got an Outstanding.

Once the class was dismissed, I could hear Hermione call my name. I turned to face her and she looked anxious.

"What is it?" I asked, my tone holding a small amount of concern.

"You didn't do the potion like the book said, but Professor Snape still gave you an Outstanding. Did you threaten him or something?" Hermione asked.

The little bit of concern I had disappeared on the spot and was replaced by disbelief. I shook my head. I can't believe she was asking me this.

"I want a good grade just as much as the next person, but I won't resort to threats just to get a good grade. No, rather I used stronger ingredients instead of the textbook ones, which resulted in the potion having a thicker consistency, therefore the potion would be even more powerful. Helps when you can remember the effects of ingredients. I kind of associated potions with cooking," I explained.

She went slight red and simply said "Oh" before walking away.

"I'm a Muggle, not a criminal you know," I tossed back at her before walking to my next class. This time we were learning about a creature that was actually something I was hoping for in the magical world. A unicorn. If this thing was in the regular world, the would probably think they were high or something. But this was real and it was breathing in front of me.

I had never seen something so white. It made fresh December snow look like a pile of tar. Unicorns were also very magical. Not only are they super fast, but their blood can keep you alive from anything, but at the price of a cursed life for destroying something so pure. Also, clichély enough, they seemed to prefer the touch of a girl. If that doesn't speak volumes for fairy tales, nothing will.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a little enlightening. We learned about the vampire bat, which is currently the reason why there are vampires today. Wouldn't want to find one of those. To deal with one, you have to expose it to a high intensity sound or light. Quirrel showed them a complex sort of charm that would amplify their voice, and one that made light with the intensity of the ones of a stadium, but that did me no good. Everyone else knew this as well, as they bothered to spare me a glance. I simply shook my head and just paid attention to the rest of the lesson. But the charm was too advanced for any of the first years except for Hermione to perform.

After I left, I just sat on the couch in the common room, since they only asked for everyone to study, which I didn't need to do, as I had already memorized the book. An eidetic memory can be a blessing and a curse, but in this case, it's a blessing. Saves me a lot of time.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, plopping in one of the chairs.

"Nothing. Just sitting and thinking," I said.

"Do you know what happened to Snape? His attitude was a complete mess the first day, but it's significantly different this time around," Harry explained.

"I had a talk with him. Granted, I talked out of term during half of that talk, but he seemed to listen. Or maybe he's still processing what I said and he'll take a hundred points off me for what I said the other day," I said offhandedly.

"For your sake, I hope it's the former. Why does he act so nasty toward anyone who's not his student?" Harry asked.

"I'm not too sure. It's probably just some kind of bigotry on his part. Maybe he'll get over it," I said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Hopefully, though I doubt it. Anyway, what do you think they're going to do for Halloween?" Harry asked, making me shrug.

"Probably going to throw a big feast with some different food. They'll probably be decorations, and some stuff like that. I don't know. I've never been here before. Ask one of the older students. They'll either tell you straight up or lie extravagantly. Though I can't deny the lie will probably be creative," I explained.

"Something tells me you know when people lie," Harry said.

"I do. It's like a voice telling me. Plus I watch their body language, and there's some type of physical reaction when the lie. Pay attention, and you'll know when they're lying to you. Some people are just plain obvious. Some are not so obvious, but they still react in some type of way," I explained to him.

Before Harry could respond, Ron walked into the common room and immediately walked onto our conversation, which made me frown.

"Harry, have you seen the memo?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We have to learn how to fly today with Slytherin. The notice was just pinned up," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked, rolling his head back and groaning. "Just what I wanted. To make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy in front of a broom."

"What makes you think you'll be bad at it?" I asked.

"I just do," Harry said simply.

"No problem Harry. Malfoy always said he's good on a broom, but I bet that's all talk," Ron said.

"Fifty percent of his being is bragging. The other fifty is looking down at other people as if he's superior to all of them," I said, frowning.

"That's a Malfoy for you. Anyway, I love what you did to Malfoy. The toe rag needed to be brought down a notch," Ron said, grinning.

"The Minister warned everyone. I do not take threats lightly. Maybe the bruised ribs are some indicator of what I'm all about," I said coldly.

"His ribs were bruised?" Harry asked, his face surprised.

"He's lucky it was only that. I could've gone for broken ribs instead of bruised. Ah, he could use some toughening up," I said, waving a hand to the side.

"I almost feel sorry for him that he made you as an enemy," Harry said.

"I don't. Now come on! I want to get to lunch before they start," Ron exclaimed.

Lunch barely took a half hour before the three of us started heading toward the Quidditch pitch.

There were about twenty broomsticks already on the ground. From what I heard, the school brooms were pretty poor. They jerked when you flew them too high and some other stuff.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Stand next to a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!" Madam Hooch barked. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up.'"

"Up," I said calmly, and it instantly flew into my hand, but it was one of the few that did. Harry's did along with a few other Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. But Hermione's just rolled around on the ground and Neville's didn't move at all. Maybe this was like the concept of a horse. They didn't move unless you were sure you wanted to.

"Speak to it like you want it to actually jump into your hands. Neville, you sound like you want to stay on the ground and Hermione, you've got a slight tremor in your voice. Be authoritative," I explained, clenching a fist to make my point.

Neville nodded and Hermione seemed upset at having to be told what to do, but she thanked me anyway. Malfoy made a snide comment about us not belonging here. I was saved the trouble of retorting because Madam Hooch mentioned that he had been flying the wrong way for years, so she made a sarcastic question or whether or not he belonged in Quidditch. That shut him up and made the entire House of Gryffindor laugh along with a few Slytherins. I already liked this teacher. For a teacher, that was straight savagery.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville was trembling so hard, he accidentally kicked off at 2. Then he started rising in the air at a gradual pace. By the look on his face, he had no intention of wanting to be up there.

"Come back boy!" Hooch yelled.

"I think he would if he could," I said, kicking off from the ground and chasing after him.

"You come down here!" she yelled, but I ignored her.

I leaned forward on my broom and tried chasing after him. This felt relatively easy. It's a lot like maneuvering a motorbike, except it's in the air.

Neville was flying all sorts of erratically in the air, jerking from side to side, up and down. His face was ghost white and he had a look of pure fear on his face.

The broom began moving itself into a dive bomb toward the ground, but I made it there soon enough to block the broom from hitting the ground with an excess amount of force. The movements were completely random and extremely hard to predict. It was difficult, but somehow I managed to keep up with it. Flying wasn't too difficult. It had the same concepts as a motorcycle when it came to the movement, and I knew how to ride one of those pretty well.

The broom decided to give up on Neville and jerk the broom really hard causing him to fly forward off of it. I started flying fast toward the spot where he was going to fall and he landed in a heap on top of me. I landed on my shoulder and Neville hit his wrist. I had no time to try and catch him, but this was better than an entire broken skeleton.

I picked myself off of the ground and I saw Madam Hooch sprinting toward us.

She looked at Neville first and started picking him up to go the hospital.

"You should come with us. That shoulder looks dislocated," she said.

"You're right. It is, but it's not a problem," I said, jerking my shoulder in a quick motion where it snapped back into place with a loud crunch that even made Madam Hooch wince. I groaned in relief.

"Ah, much better. Don't worry about me," I said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Well then, Longbottom still needs to be taken to the hospital. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch,'" Madam Hooch said, leading Neville away.

No sooner then they were out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in the laughter.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy said, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Now I suggest you hand that to me before I send you back to the hospital. Bruised ribs were a start. I can break them if you'd like," I said coldly, stepping forward in an effortless stride.

The tone in my voice silenced everyone and I could swear Malfoy visibly shivered.

"You'll have to catch to me you filthy Muggle," he said, taking flight on his broom. Well, he wasn't lying. He could fly. Effortlessly it seemed.

I had no broom, but it seemed Harry was up to the challenge as he kicked off no sooner than Malfoy did.

"What an idiot," Hermione said.

"Not an idiot. Headstrong. There's a difference between the two," I said, smiling at the same effortlessness Malfoy was showing while flying. He hadn't even been in the air yet.

I looked up in time to see Malfoy throw the Remembrall and Harry chased after it. I could see it heading for a window, but he did a flip on the broom and grabbed it during said flip. My eyes widened. That was an impressive catch.

"Jesus kid," I said.

Then he started flying back, holding the Remembrall in victory. But a loud yell of his name put an end to the cheering from the Gryffindors. McGonagall looked _pissed._

"Potter, follow me, now," she said sharply.

At the sight of Malfoy's triumphant face, I began following the both of them.

"What are you doing Mr. Morgan? Head back with the rest of you class," McGonagall said.

"No. I'm going to make sure that you get the facts straight. I'm not letting him get in more trouble than the situation calls for," I said firmly. She seemed to see my stolid determination and nodded.

Rather than head for an office of some sort, rather she lead us to a classroom. More specifically, Quirrel's room. Why would she take Harry here?

"You wait here," McGonagall said sharply. "Professor Quirrel, excuse me. Could I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

_"Wood? Like a piece of wood?" _I thought

_"No, that seems too absurd," _I immediately thought after.

McGonagall returned, but it was with a thoroughly confused fifth year that looks like he'd been playing sports for years. He was definitely in shape for his age.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood," McGonagall said before her tone got excited. "Wood, I have found you a Seeker."

Wood's face went from confused to delighted. Due to the Quidditch from the Ages book, a Seeker was a position on the team. But first years aren't normally allowed on the team.

I thought first years weren't normally allowed on the team?" I asked.

Wood and McGonagall seemed surprised I knew this bit of information, but McGonagall recomposed herself.

"That is normally the case, but that rule was installed in the case that first years would hurt themselves. Mr. Potter here showed such a display that proved he can be allowed. If he accepts," she explained.

I nodded and Harry chose to spoke up at this moment.

"What about Robert? Aren't you going to offer him a spot too?" Harry asked.

"Why would they offer me a spot?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause you can fly as well! Who knows what would've happened to Neville if you hadn't been there to help?" Harry exclaimed.

A small frown covered my face at hearing what I did aloud. It made it actually sounded like I had done something impressive, which wasn't the case.

"Well, I'd like to see how you fly. You'd be the first Muggle Quidditch player, which seems strange. Anyway, I'll see both of you on the pitch at lunch," Wood said, walking back into his classroom.

McGonagall dismissed us and I turned to Harry with a questioning look. I lifted one eyebrow and he had the decency to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Really?" I asked.

He gave me a sheepish smile and I just shook my head and moved on. While I really didn't want to join the team, I had to admit that at the same time I was interested as to how this was going to turn out.

* * *

A/N: Now the Christmas chapter will have to done another time. I hope more people tune in and I'll see you guys. Peace peoples.


	8. Chapter 8 - Violent Incidents

A/N: Like I said, I really wouldn't be updating during the holidays. I did get another story to a 3 chapter start, so I'm going to start working on this story again. Anyway, let's continue! Note: For people who've already read this chapter, it's just some slight editing. Nothing has really changed.

* * *

"You're joking."

These were the two words Ron said when we told him what happened with Professor McGonagall.

"In all the time I've been here, you can't honestly take me as someone who jokes?" I said shortly. "We're about to go meet Wood at the pitch in a minute."

"Amazing. Harry here is the first House player..."

"In a century. No big deal," Harry said smirking.

"And you'll be the first Muggle Quidditch player _ever. _This is unbelievable," Ron said.

"Just don't tell anyone. Wood wants this to be a secret," Harry said.

Apparently 'secret' was a very specific word for Wood. The red-haired twins that I seemed to see a lot came over to our table. And they had an even look, but there was an underlying deviousness to these two. There always was. It was like a second skin for them.

"I suppose..." Fred started.

"Congratulations are in order..." George continued.

"To our two fellow members of the Quidditch team," they said at the same time.

"And you know this how?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're on the team too, so Wood told us. You two must be good if you caused our Captain to skip down the hallways like a schoolgirl," Fred said.

"See you on the field, you overachievers you," they said before turning on their heels and walking off. I shook my head in disbelief at their behavior while gesturing to the direction they walked while my sight was on Harry.

"Who are those two clowns?" I asked.

"Fred and George. They're Ron's brothers," Harry said.

"Unfortunately," Ron said moodily.

'Unfortunately' was the right word as Crabbe and Goyle came boundering up. I noted Malfoy was following up the rear ever so slowly. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were here for. Ron raised his wand, but I lowered it.

"I got this," I assured him.

I stood up and grabbed a punch thrown by Crabbe and began to squeeze until he was lowered into a kneel. His face began to turn red and scrunch up in pain. Then I kneed him in the face and knocked him him out.

Goyle seemed to lose confidence after seeing his partner in crime go down. I simply looked at him before crossing my arms.

"Boo," I said darkly.

He yelped and fell back on his butt. Then I made eye contact with Malfoy.

"Seriously, worm? Is that the best you got?" I said, crossing my arms and shaking my head in disappointment. "You're a wizard. I'm a Muggle. It should be easy for you to try and curse me yourself. But instead of doing that, you send two idiots to try and beat me up. Sounds like a very _Muggle _move of you." I made sure to emphasis on the word Muggle.

His face grew red with anger. I knew I was winding him up so badly. His fists were clenched and was he was shaking. His temper was at the breaking point.

"If you think you're bad, take a shot," I said, standing back and holding my arms out. "It's the only one you're ever going to get." Truthfully, I knew the teachers were watching. If he took me up on my offer(which I knew he would), it would get him in trouble. And they can't say I wasn't doing anything other than defending myself. At this point I was just standing here.

He pulled out his wand and hit me in the chest with a curse. I grunted in pain from feeling my ribs break. This was the last thing I expected. Something so brutal. He reared to fire another, but my instincts kicked in. He was a threat, and he had to go down. Hard.

I grabbed his wand arm and twisted his wrist upside down. Then I hit his elbow, hearing a sharp crack from the bone being dislocated in a way it was never supposed to be before I tossed him across the table. You would think one of the teachers would interfere at this point.

I drew a revolver at my side, causing some of the students around me to gasp. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him so bad. But I knew I had to show some kind of restraint.

I simply made the gun disappear and took deep breaths to calm myself down. All the while, Malfoy wouldn't stop screaming in pain while cradling his arm.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, jumping over the table and stomping on his face, knocking him out. "Unpleasant dreams."

I then groaned as pain shot through my ribs. It's not easy for me to break bones, so that had to been a Bone-Breaking Hex. Why does an eleven year old know how to do it?

"Oh, you little shit," I said, holding my ribs in pain.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, you better be worried about him. He won't be using that arm anytime soon. I broke the wrist and the elbow. May have even damaged the humerus and the ulna," I said.

"Never learned biology," Harry said.

"You're eleven. Of course you haven't," I said dryly.

"What's the issue here?!" McGonagall demanded, finally coming up. I rolled my eyes.

"How about you get the bleeding jackass to the hospital before you start asking questions?" I said, pulling out a hypo and injecting myself with it. I groaned in relief as I felt my ribs heal. Goddamn, I loved these hypos.

"Ah, that feels much better. Just what kinds of spells do you teach these kids that breaks a person's ribs?!" I exclaimed.

The teachers in front of me seemed to go rigid with shock.

"A Bone-Breaking Hex?!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Who teaches a child something like that?! You better be glad I didn't kill the little bastard for that! I swear if that happens again, I might lose myself. And you people will not like what comes next," I said darkly.

My voice wasn't cold this time. It was dark. And it was dead serious. I was a public hazard if you attacked me. A few of the teachers looked at each other. I think they finally seemed to get what the Minister meant in his speech at the beginning of the year.

"Professor Snape, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said. "Mr, Morgan, if you would follow."

"If you expect me to apologize to that imbecile, you've got a whole 'nother thing..."

"No, I never would've expected you to. I do request that you come however," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine. But you better have a good explanation as to how an eleven year old knows a curse to break bones. Be glad it was only an arm broken. Next time, he might lose it," I said, turning on my heel and following Professor Snape. He seemed uninterested as he was levitating Malfoy's body to the hospital.

"This is not how I saw the evening going," Snape said dryly.

"Hmmph. If certain people can keep their hands to themselves, it would save a lot of time, energy, and blood," I said. "I never expected him to fire something that bad. I though he only knew something that gave me endless vomiting or something. Last time I pull that stunt."

Snape wasn't even paying attention to me. He was focused on Malfoy and it looked... angry. And that surprised me. Then I noticed something. His eyes were half looking at Malfoy, but they seemed kind of glossed over. Like he was seeing more than what was in front of him. Then he shook his head before continuing forward.

"Professor? Did you just have a flashback to something?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" Snape said.

"I pay attention. Your eyes glossed over like you had taken a hallucinogen. What happened?" I asked.

"This is not an open discussion," Snape snapped.

"Of course," I said, raising my hands in mock surrender. "I do recommend you think about what happened then and don't associate it with what's happening now."

"Since when are you a shrink?" Snape said.

"How do you know what a shrink is?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, a shrink was a Muggle term. How can you know what a shrink is and not know what a pen is? Unless you do."

"You've made your point," Snape snapped. "I was raised Muggle."

"And it's a point you'd rather keep from your Slytherins? Something tells me you're not actually like how you act," I said.

"And how would you know?" Snape said calmly.

"Well, I've been right about you so far, haven't I?" I quipped. Snape did not reply and kept walking forward without making eye contact. I smirked. I made my point.

"We're here," Snape said bluntly.

I opened the doors for Snape and he levitated Malfoy onto a bed. The nurse, as if she had a detector built into her head, immediately came into the room once he was laid on the bed.

"The Professor told me you were coming. Your work, I take it?" the nurse said, pointing to me.

"Sorry ma'am, but I do not take an attack on my well being very nicely," I said politely.

"Hmmph. I wouldn't either if I was hit with a Bone-Breaking Hex. Speaking of which, I need to have a look at you," the nurse said.

"Oh, it's unnecessary. I healed myself just fine," I said.

"With what?" she asked.

"With one of these," I said, showing her one of the hypos. "It's a regeneration hypo. Of my own invention. It's made out of water, acid, and lizard's blood."

"And that healed you?" the nurse said in disbelief.

"The ingredients may be crude, but they're effective. Lizards, as you may or may not know, have the ability the regenerate any limbs they may have lost. The blood itself is useless on a human, but with the right ingredients, it has a usable effect. This cured amputation in the US. I would love to test it on magical wounds though. See if it has an effect," I said, taking the hypo back and turning it over between my fingers.

"I can think of a person who could use it. Good luck getting him to take though. He won't take anything that he didn't make," the nurse said.

"Smart man. He'll make it through wars with instincts like that," I said, nodding in approval.

"He did make it through a war. He's a lot like you in that regard. You two would get along great," the nurse said.

"I'm sure we would with habits like those. Likely we can share notes on how to be more paranoid than the other," I said with a smirk. The nurse smiled at me as well. My idea of humor was extremely crude, but it worked sometimes.

"Not sure even you would win. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy is all settled in. As you were Professor," the nurse said.

Snape nodded and glanced at me before swiftly leaving the room. I took a seat over in a corner and sat down.

"Why are you still here? From what this suggests, you are not Mr. Malfoy's biggest fan," the nurse said.

"You're right. I'm not. But the Headmaster asked me to follow, so I suppose he wants to talk to me. He claims it doesn't involve apologizing, so I can deal with that. Because apologizing is the last thing I want to do this little bastard," I said, my expression turning angry again.

"Can ask you a question?" the nurse asked.

"You can, but I may or may not answer it," I said.

"How are you so young, but like… this?" the nurse asked.

"My parents died and it changed me. Let's just leave it at that," I said simply.

"What happened to your parents?" she asked.

"Car crash. I'm the type of guy who doesn't handle it like most people. My way is a lot more... spontaneous," I explained. "If you're done processing my sob story, don't bother feeling sorry for me. I stopped feeling sorry for myself a long time ago, so you shouldn't be feeling sorry for me."

"It's sort of in my emotional capacity to feel sorry for people who suffer without any kind of justification," the nurse told me.

"Trust me, there's absolutely no point. Save your pity," I said evenly.

Then there was a knock on the door and I opened it and I came face to face with a familiar face. I crossed my arms before face palming.

"Heyyyyy…" Tonks said. She was supporting a friend who seemed to be suffering from a bleeding nose.

"I'm not even sure I want to know what happened. Even more so after what had just happened, but just come in," I said, standing aside for them to walk in.

"Another? Oh, I wonder what you kids would do without me," the nurse mumbled.

I sat back in my chair and crossed a leg over the other, hands in my trench coat pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks asked me.

"Ah, the Headmaster asked me to wait here. After I did that," I said, pointing to Malfoy's mangled arm. I heard a quick hiss of breath coming from her. Trust me, I wanted to do much worse for breaking my ribs. Little prick."

"I saw. Everyone in the school saw. I'm not pissing you off anytime soon," Tonks said.

"Trust me, this was as good as he was gonna get. I could've made him lose an arm instead of breaking it," I said in a thoughtful voice.

"I've never seen a broken arm that has blood pouring from it. And I've seen more than you think," Tonks said.

"That's because I didn't break it how you would think. Hold your arm out, and no, I'm not going to do anything," I assured her.

Tonks held her arm out like instructed.

"Put you hand under your elbow." She did just that. "Now, push up."

She attempted to, but the arm wouldn't budge. Like it's supposed to.

"It won't go. I could've told you that."

"Imagine it going up."

"It would bloody hurt cause the bone would have to snap to do so."

"It's what I did to him. It's his arm is bleeding cause the bone went through the arm," I said, pointing to him.

"Ok, _definitely_ not pissing you off," Tonks said, shaking her head vigorously. "Just... how?"

"Cause I'm a strong, brutal, and angry son of a bitch who takes no shit from anyone," I said. "Anyway, could you imagine how it would feel?"

"It would be very painful, and slightly harder to heal than your average broken bone. I'd also get a lot of whining," the nurse told Tonks dryly.

"Aw, Madam Pomfrey, I didn't know you cared," Tonks said, batting her eyelashes. I shook my head.

"Do you take anything seriously?" I asked dryly.

"Nope! I'm a smart, good-looking bird who doesn't know the word of serious, except my cousin. It's why I'm such a good time," Tonks said.

"It's true to the highest degree. By the way, I've still got a bleeding nose here," her friend said dryly. Oh my God. The dry tones are all over the place.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. And it would do you well to act your age, Nymphadora," Madam Pomfrey said dryly. My God, was I starting to affect everyone. But then I stopped at what she called Tonks.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I thought Tonks was your first name? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't either if your mother named you Nymphadora," Tonks said with a shudder.

"Wrong. Yes I would've cause I actually like the name," I said.

"You do?" Tonks said in disbelief.

"It's a really unique name. It may seem kind of strange to a lot of people, but I really do like it," I said.

"You'd be the first," Tonks said.

"Not the first. Your mother has to have liked it or she wouldn't have named you it," I pointed out.

"No, I think she named me it just to spite me," Tonks said.

"I don't believe that. Unless your mother is related to the Wicked Witch of the West," I said dryly.

"No, but she is a Black, and that says a lot," Tonks said.

"Since I have no idea what that means, I'll take your word for it. But I don't think she meant to make you look bad. Considering she would look worse when people found out she named you Nymphadora," I said.

"That makes sense in a way. Since you seem to be right all the time, I'll take _your _word for it," Tonks said.

I nodded in satisfaction and leaned my head back in relaxation, closing my eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tonks asked.

"I may or may not answer it, but shoot," I said.

"Why are you so young?" Tonks said bluntly.

I opened one eye out of curiosity.

"This is really saying something, but that is the strangest question I've ever heard," I said.

"You just seem so old in attitude and other things," Tonks said.

"I had a childhood up until I was 13. Then I had to grow up. In a tougher way than most people, but I did it," I said simply.

"That answer was bloody cryptic," Tonks said.

"Congratulations for being the 1,322,254th person to notice that," I said.

"You kept count?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

"I didn't keep count. I just remember it," I said.

"How is it even possible to remember something so... useless?" Tonks asked bluntly.

"With an eidetic memory, it's not that hard," I said.

"I'll bite. What's an eidetic memory?" Tonks asked.

"It's like having the memory of a video recorder. If you don't know what that is, I'll break it down for you. I'm able to recall everything I see vividly. Like it just happened. It plays like a movie in my head. And I'm able to store it all. After studying all sorts of books for months, my IQ is roughly about two hundred. Anything that doesn't involve the wizarding world, I can answer. I can read over twenty thousands words a minute, and anything you tell me, I can remember. So, did that answer satisfy you?" I explained.

"Satisfy? It's hard to believe! That's amazing! No wizard in history has every had anything like that! At least that I know of. Nor are there any potions for it," Tonks exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Maybe it's a _Muggle _thing," I said, putting emphasis on the word.

"Hey, what crawled up your butt?" Tonks said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I'm just tired of the fact that a bunch of people think I'm incompetent because I can't perform magic. Give me five minutes with you and I'll have you bleeding and broken on the ground," I snarled, feeling a sudden rush of anger and clenching my left fist.

Tonks backed up, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, calm down Turbo. I didn't say anything like that," Tonks said, holding her hands up in surrender.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself and not misplace my anger on someone undeserving. Normally I had this shit on a lid.

"I'm sorry. It's like they take me seriously. Some people do, but... I've seen the looks in class. Argh! It pisses me the hell off!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, would ya? You're disturbing the patients," Tonks said in a loud whisper, gesturing to all the beds. Which only had two occupants. I rolled my eyes.

"One's got a bleeding nose and the other is unconscious. And plus I really don't give a shit about the second one. How am I 'disturbing' them?" I said, using finger quotes.

"By being you," Tonks said bluntly. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was crazy, but you give me hope," I said.

Tonks quickly saluted and clacked her feet together in sort of a jig.

"Happy to help. Thanks for visiting Asylum of Tonks. I'll keep you in here forever," Tonks said cheerfully.

"You likely will," I said. "Though it certainly won't be a boring lifetime."

"Glad you see it that way," Tonks said, nodding in approval.

"I've been there a time or two as well Nymphadora," Dumbledore said, striding in the room. Tonks groaned, but I had to hide my smile.

"Headmaster, you know I hate that name!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Poor little Nymphadora," I said evenly once my brief smile disappeared.

"Not you too!_" _Tonks groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Yes. Me too. I like your name, so I'm not meaning it for spite," I assured her.

"That's nice of you, but I still can't stand the name," Tonks told me.

"Too bad. Still gonna call you it," I said before turning to Dumbledore. "What did you need?"

"Just to inform you of the fact that things may get tougher from now on," Dumbledore said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Granted, I don't think Lucius Malfoy will appreciate what you did to his son," Dumbledore said.

"To be honest Headmaster, I couldn't give less of a shit if I tried to be honest with you. And this Lucius should be glad he has a son to take home after that act," I told him.

"Well, never hurts to watch yourself. But on another note, I hope you enjoy the Halloween feast in a few short weeks," Dumbledore said, walking out. I tilted my head. Even I couldn't figure this man out.

"That man is an enigma," I said.

"You're just now noticing this?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Just now voicing it. See you later," I said.

"See you later," Tonks said.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It was nice and long, so don't complain. Next chapter is Halloween and there will be a nice level of violence. More than the little stuff than I'm trying to sneak in. Warning: there will be a certain level of brutality that may or may not go beyond the T rating, so take note of that.


	9. Chapter 9 - Halloween Slaying

A/N: Next chapter and all that shit. The Halloween chapter is finally here. Christmas shouldn't take too long after that, so let's keep going.

* * *

Honestly, this school was more interesting than being shot at. Not as fun, but more interesting. The classes and even the castle itself was interesting.

Ancient Runes for starters. After a while, we finally learned to apply our Runes to items. Our first job was applying a Immaculateness Rune to some of the old school brooms. Happy to say I succeeded. We weren't sealing the Runes, so I haven't had to sacrifice any blood yet. In Arithmancy, we learned what the magical effects of some of the numbers. Apparently, saying the number in a different language had a different affect than other languages. Not only Muggle ones, but magical languages as well. Together, the number of languages equal two hundred. So we had the learn the same number over and over again in different languages. The Muggle ones were no problem since I had already knew them, but the other languages were all new to me. Effortless to remember, but new and interesting. History of Magic didn't change, so nothing new to update there. Then finally I had Herbology, which had dirt under my fingernails by the end of the class. I feel like worms were going to make homes underneath them.

Amazingly, the next few days passed by without incident. Malfoy finally seemed to take a chill pill. Other than sending loathing glares at me several times a day, he didn't really do anything.

But there's something I found weirder. I was finding myself to feeling more and more my age. Why is that weird? Because normally I felt like an adult with the weight of the world on his shoulders. But that seemed to finally change. Harry had difficulties with classes, so we had daily study sessions in the library. One day, Hermione was already in there(as if it were a surprise) and decided to join us in the sessions. Aside from just the work, when I had two kids who were more normal than me, things were more conversational and I found myself relaxing. Still on guard, mind you, but relaxed at the point where I didn't feel that a psychopath could jump out of the shadows at any second. Slowly but surely, my isolation was coming to an end. I knew the peacefulness wouldn't last too long, and boy was I right. Things got... interesting to say the least on Halloween night.

Firstly, I was pissed at Ron for what he said about Hermione after the Charms class they had. Just because she managed to perform the charm and he couldn't, he felt the need to talk about her behind her back. Only it was not behind her back because she heard it. I don't even know how he managed to befriend Harry, because he has to be one of the most insensitive assholes I've ever met. But what happened after that was when things got interesting.

"So what do you suppose will be at the feast?" I asked.

"I can't say I know. I don't know if Ron knows," Harry said.

"I'm not asking him anything," I said firmly.

"Still upset about what he said, huh? I am too, but I'm not letting it get to me," Harry said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can hold a grudge for quite a while. Let's talk about something that I won't get angry at."

"Well, we'll have our first Quidditch match in November."

"Your spot is guaranteed. I have to compete for the spot tomorrow. I'm not even sure if I want to play."

"How can you not want to? You're amazing at flying!"

"Not amazing. I get the job done. And I may be able to stay on the broom, but that doesn't mean I'll be good at the game itself."

"For one, Wood said you're as excellent at flying as well as me. And lastly, something tells me you're good at whatever you do, no matter what it is," Harry said in an enthusiastic tone.

"You overestimate my abilities," I said calmly.

"You seem to underestimate them," Harry retorted.

"I already know what I'm capable of. I do not know what will happen if I actually decide to play Quidditch."

"You can play every position if you wanted to," Harry assured me.

"There you go. Overestimating me again," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm think I'm right on the money," Harry said with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Pride is a deadly sin Harry."

"So you decide to have none of it?"

"The way I see things is that if I've done something amazing, I don't need to have pride for it. I've done it, so whatever," I said, stretching as I stood up.

"That's so sad. I've been punished for my accomplishments and I still show pride in my work. You have the praise that I never did times a million, but you don't show pride in it. That's extremely backwards."

"Hey, you were raised by horrible people. I raised myself. So, uh… I didn't really care what I did. I just did it hoping it would make things better for the world. Pride is one thing I don't have."

"You have anger."

"I have _controlled _anger. It's only a deadly sin when it's uncontrolled, because then it's destructive. The fact is, I know exactly what I'm doing when I'm angry. Meditation and calming techniques allow me to do that. In reality, anger is one of the strongest weapons I have. As for the other sins I don't suffer from. I don't envy anyone, I'm not lazy, I'm not prideful, I'm not greedy, I'm certainly not lustful, and I'm not suffering from gluttony. I have everything I need, and I don't have anything I want except my parents back. Since that's not an option, I'm stuck with nothing," I said, a bit of volume growing in my voice.

Harry held up his hands in surrender, and I felt regretful. There I go again. The top kept blasting off.

"Sorry. It's just… difficult sometimes. You know what I'm talking about," I said, rubbing my temples.

"I do. That's why I don't take it personally. I'm starting to understand you a little bit more everyday. It's not really hard to break you down."

"It's really not, but I can surprise every you every now and then."

"That I don't doubt. Well, you want to head down to the feast?"

"Why not?" I said, heading toward the Hall. What we saw in there actually amazed me.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins sputter and nearly die out. Simple, but it's just the way they were designed were amazing.

We took our seats and the food began to appear on the tables like usual. We were eating and conversating when we were shortly joined by Ron, who I pointedly ignored.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked Neville.

"Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girls bathroom. She said she was in there all afternoon, crying," Neville said.

I turned to Ron with a cold look and he seemed to shrink away from me, but with I had some satisfaction out of seeing the guilt in his eyes. That still doesn't mean I wasn't upset with what he did. No one deserves to be treated like that.

I began to start on some more chicken when I saw Professor Quirrel burst into the room.

"Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," he said, before promptly fainting on the floor. I frowned. There were so many things wrong with that performance, but the whole Hall went into a panic from his words.

"HEY!" I bellowed, causing the whole Hall to go silent. I cleared my throat before straightening my coat and speaking in a calmer tone of voice.

"How about we try to get somewhere safe instead of chasing our tails. Headmaster, this is your area of expertise. The call is yours," I said, gesturing up to the teacher's table toward the Headmaster.

"Excellent idea. Prefects will escort students to their common rooms. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons," Dumbledore said in a calm, but firm and authoritative voice.

"Students, follow me!" Percy was yelling, but I somehow ended up making eye contact with Snape. My eyes darted to the unconscious Quirrel on the floor and he seemed to understand what I was talking about because he nodded. He swiftly strode out of a door horizontal to the teacher's table. I began to follow Percy and the other students back toward the common room.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. Trolls are really stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in as a joke," Ron said. But then my mind remembered Hermione, who was currently missing.

"Shit!" I suddenly exclaimed, stopping in my tracks.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," I said simply. She would be the only one who didn't know about the troll. Or worse, she was near it.

"Oh, man! We have to go get her!" Harry said.

_"I'll _got get her. You two are going to go back to your common room. Argue, and I'll make sure you're unable to follow me," I threatened.

Ron easily backed off but Harry was still firm. He obviously cared about her.

"I've got this. Go," I assured him.

"Please help her," Harry said in a quiet, sad tone before leaving.

"Yeah. That really helped the situation kid," I said in a grimly sarcastic tone. I then sprinted past Percy and toward the bathrooms nearest to the dungeons. I could hear Percy calling me, but I ignored him and continued forward. Once it got colder, I knew it was the dungeons, but a loud growl seemed to ring out across the hallway.

I took cover behind a corner and put on some AS goggles I made. (Area Surveillance) They could see through walls and not only highlight targets and items of interest, but it could also make not of their bone structure and identify they weapon they were carrying. Helpful so you won't walk into a room that's filled with armed people. (Yes, this is a discount Detective Mode from the Batman Arkham series if you recognize it. But hell, it's a perfect predator tool and I couldn't use 'Detective Mode' itself)

Through the wall I was leaning on, I could see a giant presence. It was several times the size of a bear, but had the internal systems of a human. It was definitely the troll. But I could see another presence behind the corner, only a few meters from the troll. And this one was definitely human. Unfortunately, I could tell by the size and the location that this was Hermione.

"Dammit," I growled while running into the bathroom and pulling out two swords made from _Dentibus Hydri(Dragon's Teeth)_ metal while doing so. Hopefully this thing wasn't strong enough to break them. Nothing has been yet. I ran up from behind it and jumped on its back.

"Get out of here! Now!" My tone left no room for argument. The troll was doing its damndest to try and shake me off, but didn't have the sense to try and pull me off. I decided to stab it in the eye and it howled from the pain.

"Heh, you like that?" I said in an amused tone of voice. I could see that Hermione wasn't moving from the spot she was. She seemed to be frozen with terror. Oh, this was definitely going to have a collateral damage threat. I had to be careful. But that thought was quickly interrupted as the troll backed into the wall in its frenzy and I took the force of it.

I grunted from the impact and climbed more onto its head to prevent from the same thing from happening again. I used the other sword to stab it in the other eye and it howled even louder. I took my left sword out and stabbed it in the back of its brain, trying to get it closer to the brain, but the amount of penetration barely covered half of the sword. I twisted it left and right to help the angle of penetration and it started to go deeper. During this, the troll somehow had made its frenzied shaking even more violent in its attempt to throw me off. But I was holding tight.

Then the sword reached a point where the resistance of the penetration had lifted gradually. Regardless, something was sticking my sword to its head and it made going deeper that much harder.

I removed both swords out of its skull and somehow managed to wrap my legs around the troll's thick neck and hang there. The troll was now covering its head from the pain my swords had given it.

"Just die already, you son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, before impaling it in the throat. As much as I read how magically resistant a troll's skin was and how tough it was in general, their skin wasn't very strong against a sword. The problem was from whatever was in the troll trolls blood made a good adhesive.

But I had to actually drag it across the neck like I was skinning an animal or something. I could feel heavy torrents of blood pouring all over me, but I kept dragging it until the troll began to fall. I quickly took my swords out before releasing my grip on the troll's neck and rolling over to the side before it crushed me. I then stood up and spit out a mouthful of its green blood.

"Ugh! Jesus, that's nasty!" I exclaimed, spitting all over the floor. "At human's blood tastes like salt. Troll's apparently tastes like old shit! Think I swallowed some too." I turned to Hermione who seemed look at me with a huge case of shock. I needed something to drink to get this taste out of my mouth.

"Oh, my!" someone yelled.

I whirled around to see the professors behind me and they looked surprised at seeing the dead troll on the ground. Quirrel seemed to look faint and sat on one of the toilets, clutching his heart.

_"Yeah, surprised I took it down, didn't ya, you little bastard?" _I thought.

"Did you kill it?" Snape asked.

"Yeah. Unless you're telling me trolls don't die of a throat that's been sliced open," I said, shaking some of the blood off me.

"Amazing. Trolls have incredibly strong skin. Magical or otherwise," Dumbledore said.

"I don't want to know about how amazing it was! I want to know why you are not with the rest of your class and in your common room!" McGonagall exclaimed tartly, her face slightly red. Hermione didn't have an answer, but I did.

"Certainly. You may or may not know that Hermione Granger wasn't at the feast because she was upset earlier. I remembered this and was hoping I could help her get out of here and back to the common room before she found the troll or vice versa. Things didn't go like I'd hoped. I was hoping I wouldn't even run into it. Damn thing didn't want to go down," I said, looking at its corpse. "Now I've had the unpleasant sensation of what troll's blood tastes like. Don't know what it tastes like? It tastes like old human waste that's been left in the toilet for months and smells the same way, but you already knew that." I then pulled out my phone and has the nanites in my clothing get rid of all the troll's blood on me.

"So whatever points I lose for doing what I did, I'll take it. Though under extreme protest," I said, my hands behind my back.

"I don't think the issue will be losing points. Fifty points for saving a fellow student," McGonagall said. I inclined my head slightly to show thanks.

"What about him?" I said, gesturing toward the troll. "I'm not sure if I can carry it out of here, but I can try."

"No need to worry about. We have it covered," Dumbledore assured me.

"Hermione, do me a favor and don't run into any psychotic trolls for the rest of the night?" I said, smiling slightly.

She nodded and left the room, looking back a few times as though trying to process the whole situation. I then made eye contact with Snape and quickly darted my eyes toward the door.

Snape raised an eyebrow at me, but I simply walked back out like nothing happened. After a few seconds, Snape followed.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw your leg. Try to cover it up better," I said, handing him a regeneration hypo. "This'll take care of the wound. Just inject into your arm or something."

He rolled up his sleeve and injected it into his arm.

"You said the ingredients were water, acid, and lizards blood," Snape said, healing the puncture mark with a wave of his wand.

"Glad to know you listen to me. Yes they are. Along with a few other enzymes. It works quite effectively. The worst wound this has healed was actually an entire broken skeleton. He would've had to been in a full body cast for a few years. Anyway, was Quirrel anywhere but the floor we saw him faint on?" I asked rhetorically as we walked.

"So I'm not the only one who saw through that." It wasn't a question.

"First of all, how do you faint after telling us? The minute you saw it would've caused you to faint, so that makes no sense at all. Also, when I first saw him, his eyes threw me."

"His eyes?"

"They looked indignant. Almost filled with loathing. It was kind of hard to see, but I'm a good observer. He let the troll in to create a distraction. Why?"

"There's something in the castle that we're guarding, and he obviously wants it. Either for himself, or... someone else."

"I'm sure this 'someone else' isn't the type of person to play nice. What is it? A weapon?"

"You're thinking too narrow. It involves alchemy." My mind instantly went back to the conversation that I had with Dumbledore. Once I did, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"The Sorcerer's Stone? I thought the only one that was made was owned by Nicholas Flamel?"

"He was a friend of Dumbledore's and he knew that it wouldn't be safe at Gringotts for long, so we moved it here."

"I saw Harry reading a paper about a robbery. He and Hagrid apparently had went to the vault and the paper said nothing was taken and the vault itself had been emptied the same day. I never really paid it any mind because I didn't think it concerned us. I was obviously wrong," I said, before looking back down at his torn robes again. "How'd you get that wound?"

"The first obstacle you have to get through to get to the Stone is a giant three headed dog. Quirrel didn't make a run, so the dog was still well aware of me. I was lucky to only get out with just a wound and not my whole leg severed off."

"Wonder what else you have to get through?"

"You'll have to keep wondering because I don't think it's wise to go down there."

"Don't worry. I won't go down there unless it's absolutely necessary, which I sincerely hope the day never comes."

"You and me both. Well, back to your common room."

"Yes sir. But unfortunately in this life, things never go the way you want them to," I said, heading back to the common room. But I had to take another spit take as the taste of the troll's blood came back to me. I know Filch was going to hate that, but I didn't care at the moment.

How grateful was I for the food and drinks that were sent up. I immediately took a cup of water and downed it in seconds. That gratefully took the taste out.

"Hey," Hermione said, walking up to me.

"Hey. Don't bother saying thank you, because I know you're going to say it. You're welcome. Now, I think I'm going to go upstairs until the party calms down," I said, grabbing another cup of water before heading upstairs.

"Oh, you're an enigma Robert Morgan," Hermione said.

I smirked and took a sip of water. Oh, my years here were going to be _fun._

* * *

A/N: I kept things moderately violent, but it hopefully wasn't too bad and I stepped out of the T zone. Speaking of which, some stories will get into the M rated zone because once things get serious, the violence is going to get a lot more graphic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed at the next chapter is a coming! PS: If it said I uploaded a chapter twice, it's because for some reason, I uploaded this without editing it, so I took it down and now this revised one is the one you're seeing. I added a lot of stuff and fixed some mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10 - Quidditch

A/N: I know this is a lot quicker than usual, but I'm ahead of schedule and I just decided to update it. But I can't wait until I can advance to the later stories. I can be more imaginative with the violence that I can write. lol. Don't judge me for that. But writing dope, gory scenes is something that I find very awesome. If you don't, I pity the pacifist beliefs you have. Though I respect them. Anyway, let's continue.

* * *

"Well... congratulations," Wood said me in a subdued tone of voice.

"Wow, you sound so excited," I said sarcastically as I twirled my broom in my right hand before resting it on my shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm just..."

"Surprised I beat out your Chasers? Most people are surprised when I do things better. I'm not really shocked and I don't have the capacity to be offended by it anymore," I said, my tone bitter. More doubtfulness, which I could not stand. Wood seemed to look really awkward about it.

"Er, look..."

"Don't bother asshole," I snapped, walking away from the field with my Nimbus 2000. Apparently when you're the first Muggle Quidditch player and the first year Seeker in a century, the teachers buy you state of the art broomsticks. At least I didn't have to deal with the problem of the broom jerking every few seconds, which was very useful.

I was still pissed off when I walked inside the common room. Harry had his nose in a book, but put it down at my arrival.

"Well?" he questioned. "Did things go well?"

"I beat them all. One of them was placed as a reserve Chaser," I said, sitting on the couch with a moody atmosphere.

"I take it they were surprised?" Harry said. Wasn't a question. He knew what happened.

"I'd be less upset if they said nothing. The doubt just spells itself when you're heart's not in the 'congratulations'," I said, using finger quotes.

"You're expected to underachieve. I'm expected to overachieve. The pressure is real," Harry said in a sardonic voice.

"I don't give a damn what's expected of me. I'm doing what I'm capable of," I said, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes in relaxation.

"I know this very well. And what's you're capable of, are things that are out of this world," Harry said, spreading his arms out for emphasis. "Anyway, excited for the match in four days?"

"I guess..."

* * *

Now the next four days were easily the most annoying ones I've had since I've been here, which says a lot.

First of all, were the Slytherins. They made a comment whenever they could in my presence about the fact that Gryffindor must be hitting rock bottom if they put me on the team. Some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs even agreed with that statement, gratefully, much less snidely. Then there was the other half of students. Either giving me a 'You'll do fine' with the enthusiasm of a sloth, or they're telling me they would be holding a mattress under me as I was flying. Apparently, Harry was dealing with the same thing that I was. The fact that a first year and a Muggle got onto the team made everyone else certainly think we weren't winning the Quidditch Cup for sure.

"Hang in there. We'll see who's laughing after we wipe the floor with them," I assured Harry. He gave me a steely expression before nodding.

Then when the game day finally arrived, Harry couldn't eat breakfast because he was so nervous. I encouraged him to eat otherwise he wouldn't do much good, but he barely got some eggs down. Then Snape happened to past by our table.

"Good luck today Potter," he said simply. It was a neutral statement, neither hostile or friendly. It actually seemed like a genuine wish.

"Ok, has Snape gone spare or what? Did someone hit him on the head or something?" Ron asked as soon as Snape was out of earshot.

"Whatever it is, I could care less. As long as he doesn't hate me anymore, that's fine by me," Harry said, managing to take another bite of eggs. It seemed like that actually helped out. Huh. And to think Harry couldn't stand Snape after the first few days.

Anyway, we headed into the locker and began to get ready for our first match against Slytherin. If we won, I was going to enjoy the look on their faces after being beaten by a Muggle.

"Ok men," Wood said.

"And women," Angelina Johnson said, one of the female chasers.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," Fred said.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George said.

"We know his speech by heart," Fred told us in a loud whisper. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," Wood said. "This team... well, it's certainly been joined by the most unexpected of players. A Muggle and a first year, but this team is solid. We're going to win. I know it."

Then he gave us all a glare that had an "Or else" threat to it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my Nimbus and walked out onto the field. Harry looked weak kneed as we got closer to the field.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Where's that Gryffindor confidence?" I said, giving him a small smile.

"Back in the common room," Harry said, his arms stiff in movement.

"It'll be fine," I assured him. He still didn't look too confident.

We had finally made it out to the November chill on the outside and jeers were immediately going my direction from the Slytherin side as I walked out onto the field. I simply smirked. I loved it when people underestimated me. It made things all the more easier.

Madam Hooch was refereeing and stood in the middle of the two teams, waiting for both teams.

"Now I want a nice, clean game from all of you," she said, her gaze mainly on the Slytherin captain. This suggested I needed to keep my eye on this idiot. "Mount your brooms, please."

I climbed onto my broom and I immediately jumped in the air at the sound of the whistle and I was the first one to the Quaffle, dashing past the Beaters and toward the goal post. This guy had that smug expression on his face as if saying, "This'll be easy." How wrong he was.

"And they're off! The Quaffle is immediately taken by Robert Morgan, our first Muggle student here. I'm wondering how in the world did he even..."

"JORDAN! Focus on the match!" McGonagall yelled. During this entire thing, I dodged all the Chasers coming after me and effortlessly scored past the Keeper, who looked dumbfounded when he saw that I made the goal.

"Right Professor! And Gryffindor scores! 10 to 0! Great Merlin, that was quick!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

The Slytherin Keeper was so certain that he'd be able to block my shot easily. I tossed into the goal post behind him, only an inch away from his head.

I taunted him with a jaunty salute before speeding off. I saw him grit his teeth in anger. Good. Uncontrolled anger was always a grave error in all cases, and this Quidditch game was no different. I happened to pass Tonks who shot me with the same jaunty salute I gave the Slytherin Keeper. I smiled before pointing both thumbs at myself and then making ones in the air right after before focusing back on the game.

Slytherin took possession of the ball and ducked two Bludgers, but me as I kicked the ball from under his arm. I grabbed it and passed it off to Chaser Katie Bell. She started flying toward the goal posts with a Bludger aimed right at her. Fred was handling one aimed for Harry, but George was too far away to deal with the second one. So I started flying towards it and batted it away with a trained fist. It stung a bit, but I could easily handle a sting.

"Come on! At least try and challenge us!" I yelled, banging on my chest. A bunch of boos from the crowd meant that I was really starting to piss off the Slytherins. Good.

"And Katie Bell scores. 20-0. Impressive defense by our new chaser. I've never seen no one, magic or Muggle, beat away a speeding Bludger with his bare hands. That's simply amazing," Lee Jordan said, before turning his head toward another direction. "Wait, was that the Snitch?"

Everyone's attention, even the players that weren't Seekers was turned toward that direction. Big mistake. I took the Quaffle off one distracted Adrian Pucey, who dropped it from looking at the Snitch that passed his ear. I took the opportunity and increased our lead to 30-0. I turned to Harry's direction just in time to see Marcus Flint practically crash into Harry, nearly knocking him off the broom.

A flare of anger curled up in me and I yelled at said Chaser, threatening to knock him off his broom and I would carry out my threat without remorse.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors and Madam Hooch allowed us exactly that. Wood suggested I take the penalty shot and I happily obliged and made it, increasing the score to 40-0.

"So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating..."

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled.

"I mean, after that open revolting foul-"

_"Jordan, I'm warning you..."_

"He's got the right idea. That was horrible," I mumbled.

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor. Morgan takes it and makes it no problem and we're continuing to play with Gryffindor still in possession," Jordan said.

After a good five minutes, with help from my fellow chasers, we sunk in five more goals and the Slytherins still haven't scored. I bet they're just raging at the defeat that awaits them.

But then I noticed something that made me stop in my tracks. I can see Harry obviously trying his best to hang on to the broom, the object in question jerking more erratically than a horse hit by a riding crop.

"Timeout!" I yelled, but no one seemed to hear me. "Timeout! I SAID TIMEOUT, DAMMIT! DO YOU IDIOTS NOT SEE WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Their eyes finally landed on Harry and the whistle was blown. I flew towards Harry trying grab him off the broom, but the broom was jerking in directions everywhere that made it difficult.

Eventually I saw an opening at managed to get him off the broom. I flew down to the ground as quick as I could and walked over to Marcus Flint and instantly punched him in those nose, flooring him instantly.

"What the hell was that Flint? Do you want to win so badly that you nearly kill an eleven year old? HUH?!" I yelled, lifting him up by the throat. Then I turned to his teammates. "Don't you dare touch me or I'll break his neck so quick, you won't even hear the crack." They stopped in their tracks and backed off quickly.

"Morgan, what do you think you are doing?!" Madam Hooch yelled at me.

"Flint crashes into Harry and suddenly his broom starts messing up? I'm not a naïve fool, and no one will take me for one. I know they don't have spines, so I can't break that. But I can break him in half," I said, my voice dark and angry. The fury within me in was at breaking point. All I had to do was squeeze and he's done.

"Robert, it couldn't have been Flint. Only powerful magic can curse a Nimbus like that. No fifth year could've done that," Hagrid said, walking up behind. "Drop him. He didn't do this."

I looked into Flint's eyes and they were wide and fearful. It didn't look like he had the confidence or skill to pull this off. Then I remembered Quirrel. Of course Flint didn't do this. Quirrel did.

I dropped him on the ground one hand was covering his throat, the other covering his broken nose.

"Stop the game," I told Madam Hooch.

"It's just a broom..."

"'Just a broom' nearly got someone killed, _Madam_," I said darkly. "And it's probably going to happen to someone else. Call the game off or I swear I will burn every broom out here on the field." She looked at the angry look in my eyes and she knew I was serious.

"This game has been postponed until more information on this situation comes to light. Everyone, back to their common rooms," Madam Hooch announced.

A roar of outrage was spread all across the crowd, but I went up to the stands and snatched the megaphone from Jordan.

"Hey idiots, someone fell of their broom and nearly died because someone cursed it. Would you want this to happen to more people? Didn't think so. Now your precious little game will continue another time. So I'm telling you to shut the hell up, and get back to your common rooms _NOW." _The tone in my voice was cold and left no room for argument. The students shut up and started heading out of the stadium without complaint.

I tossed the megaphone back on the desk and started looking for Professor Snape. He was busy leading his students back to their common rooms.

"As soon as you get a chance, meet me here. We need to talk," I whispered. He nodded and turned back to his students.

Instead of heading back to the common room, I hid up in a tree until everyone left before I jumped down and went back onto the field.

After about fifteen minutes, Snape began heading toward me.

"It's obvious who was behind today's events," I said.

"Quirrel," Snape said nodding. "I was performing a countercurse trying to at least buy some time for someone to help Potter. In this case, you."

"Any idea when he'll make his move on the Stone?"

"He'll have to find a way to get Dumbledore out of the way, because there's no way he'll be able to successfully retrieve it with Dumbledore here. We'll when he gets to the final area, via Stealth Sensoring spells, Motion Detecting charms, and Intruder charms that Dumbledore himself put on there himself. There's no way we won't know that's he's in there."

"So at the indication of Dumbledore not being here, that's that he'll move in, right?"

"Exactly. Though I get the feeling that Mr. Potter and his friends will most likely think that I'm the culprit of today's problem." His frown grew more defined when he said this. As if it upset him.

"I'll convince them of otherwise. It's smarter to be cautious of the right person."

"I'll keep as close tabs as I can to Quirrel. But I do have a question to ask."

"And what is that?"

"I do have to wonder why you aren't in Ravenclaw with a mind like that. You are the only one who has figured out that it was Quirrel behind this." When he said this, his face was dead serious. It was a genuine question. I shrugged.

"The Hat saw that I could belong there, but it decided to place me within Gryffindor for a reason, and I won't question a talking hat."

"People don't really question it either. They just go along with it. Anyway, I hope we don't have any more interesting events today."

"I hope not either. Until then Professor."

"Until then." I waved at him and he gave me a respectful nod as I walked away.

I began heading back toward the common room, but on the way spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione inside Hagrid's hut. I frowned. I thought they would be heading back to the common rooms. If Quirrel was still lurking around...

I walked up to the hut and knocked. Hagrid opened the door and spotted stood aside to let me in. First things first. The discussion I had with Snape.

"Impressive gripping skills kid," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks. But I've got news for you. Snape cursed my broom!" Harry exclaimed.

"No he didn't," I said simply.

"I know, it's... wait, what?" Harry asked, his voice completely dumbstruck. I'm sure he obviously expected me to confirm what he said was true. Bet that was a nasty shock.

"No, but let us explain first. You see..."

"You saw Snape performing magic from the stands. Yeah, I knew that. He told me," I said.

"He _told _you?" Ron asked incredibly.

"Yes, he told me Ron. Because the spell he casting was a _counter_curse. Emphasis on the word 'counter'," I said.

"I don't know how you even fell for that bull, but..."

"Do you take me for a fool?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I would've known it wasn't Snape even he didn't tell me. Because I know who the real culprit is."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Quirrel," I said simply.

"You're off your rocker. Surely you're not talking about S-S-Stuttering Quirrel?" Ron mocked, putting his hands together like an elderly person and putting on a sniveling face. I must admit, it was pretty accurate.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalized.

"Well, Stuttering Quirrel apparently has the guts to let a troll in, and the power to curse a Nimbus 2000. I'm sure if Snape wasn't there, you would've fallen off your broom a lot sooner than you did," I explained.

"But, Quirrel? Really?" Harry asked, his expression wanting confirmation.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't sure myself. Look, I know he's making a run for the Stone as soon as the opportunity presents itself. Snape thinks he's going to try and get Dumbledore out of the castle so that he'll have a clear path, and it certainly makes sense," I explained.

"Tell me something though," Hagrid suddenly spoke up. "How'd you get Professor Snape to talk to you? It seemed like he would keep this a secret."

"Valid question. Maybe it's because I already knew about Quirrel. He let me in on the secret that the Sorcerer's Stone was the item that was being guarded and what some of the obstacles were. Personally, I don't fancy facing a creature akin to a Cerberus," I said.

"So you know about what's in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and it makes sense that he would go after such an item. Anyone would want it," I said.

"What's the Sorcerer's Stone?" Ron asked. I raised my eyebrows. I thought they would've been digging.

"I would've thought you would've figured it out by now. Haven't you been looking for what might be in there?" I asked.

"We have nothing to go on," Hermione said.

"And it would be best if you didn't know about it anyway. What that dog's guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," Hagrid said firmly.

"So there's someone named Nicholas Flamel involved, isn't there?" Harry said, his voice excited. Hagrid looked furious that he let that slip.

"Well, I'm going to save you all some time. Nicholas Flamel is the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. The item in question allows them to turn any metal substance into gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which makes you immortal. Nicholas Flamel is the only alchemist to create one," I recited from memory, which was always accurate.

"But I still have doubts about this. How do we know Snape didn't control you or something?" Ron said, analyzing my face suspiciously.

I face palmed. This kid astonished me to no end.

"Hello? Paranoid Muggle with the skills of a trained assassin? Ring a bell? If he tried something like that, he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Or ever. Ever would be more likely..." I said, trailing off before shaking my head. "Also Harry, I also figured out why Snape hated you on the first day."

"Would you care to enlighten me? Because I really can't fathom how do you hate a specific student on the first day," Harry said.

"He hated your dad," I said simply.

"What did my dad to him that was so bad that he hates me?" Harry asked, throwing his hands up.

"That part I'm not certain of. I have a couple of guesses, and it possibly could be both of them, but I'm not too sure. Now that that's over with... why the hell aren't you in your common room?" I asked him roughly. "Quirrel just cursed your broom, and could still be out there, and you stay out here in the open."

Harry looked slightly guilty at my words. I guess he didn't really think about that.

"Well, I thought it would be safe enough if Hagrid was with us," Harry said. I looked at the scenario. He's obviously powerful as well as clever. More than he lets on. I saw a realistic scenario.

"Is there a charm to lock doors?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Is there a charm to set stuff on fire?" I asked.

"Ye... Oh," Hermione trailed off.

"Exactly. Think about these things, because as good as you may be at magic Hermione, you don't have the power that will beat a trained adult. I was worried, which is a rare emotion for me. Just follow what I tell you. I won't hold you back from meeting your fate, but I will not have you recklessly putting your life at stake. I may not be a guardian, but I'm the closest thing right now," I explained.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just... don't think about that stuff," Harry said.

"That's what I'm here for. One day, I might have to teach you to be as paranoid as me," I said smirking.

At that moment, I felt something touch my shoulder and I instantly wheeled around and grabbed the culprit's head and was about to bang it into the table with all the force I had, when I saw that it was Ron about an inch away. I let him go before giving him an expression of disbelief.

"Do you not understand what the word paranoid means? If I hadn't realized it was you at the last second, you would have a cracked skull and had a concussion, which is extremely painful, speaking from experience. What was that supposed to achieve anyway? Nearly making me hurt you?" I asked.

"It was supposed to be a joke, but paranoid was right to describe you. I practically felt the wood on my head," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you should listen to him instead of testing him," Hermione said. "I know I would."

"Oh, you listen to everyone Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes," Harry teased. Hermione went red and mumbled "Not all of the time."

"It does you good when you listen to people. At least, when the advice makes sense to you. When tough times are coming, listen to your gut and nothing else," I said.

"What if it's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It usually isn't. My gut has never strayed me wrong. In certain situations, you don't have time to actually think about the situation. Your gut has an instant answer and you have to immediately act on it. No second guessing," I explained.

"You're like a soldier," Hermione said simply.

"I'm a soldier. A battle-hardened, trained, sixteen year old soldier, but a soldier nonetheless. Anyway, back to the common room with all of you. See you Hagrid," I said, ushering Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the cabin.

"Goodbye," he said. I lead the three of them back to the common room, but not before I whispered in Harry's ear.

"Pull that stunt again, and you won't see the light of day this summer," I promised him. Harry nodded.

"I got it, I got it," he assured me.

"You better," I said firmly.

* * *

A/N: There's the next chapter and so far I'm keeping a streak of over 3000 words from these chapters. I'm starting to get better and this uploading thing. Anyway, until the next update.


	11. Chapter 11 - Attacked in the Locker Room

A/N: Quick update last time. Don't get too used to them. I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall behind again cause that's how it works. Anyway, last chapter would've have been a smarter way of handling the situation rather than the officials letting a cursed broom nearly make a student fall off. They're just looking while it happened. Only one 11 year old actually bothered to do something that would have even the remotest effect. The school's not exactly big on student safety, is it? Anyway, we're going to continue. Change of plans. Christmas chapter will have to be uploaded next time. I pushed it back because I thought of this idea for an in between chapter. Just so you know, next day was the match, and you'll know the outcome in a second.

* * *

"Gryffindor wins!" Jordan yelled at the end of the match. (Told you it would be in a second)

I smirked and flew towards the ground, impressed by the catch made by Harry. How do you catch something with your mouth is beyond me, but nevertheless, the defeat was crushing to them. 370-0. There's never been a worst blow out ever in the history of school Quidditch. And I know this because I've read the book on it. But there's has been a worse one in professional Quidditch where the Chudley Cannons got blown out by Ireland, 10150-100. And that's because they were playing with them. We'd have to keep the game going for a long time, but I'm sure if we wanted to, we could beat that score. Especially if Slytherin did have the best House Quidditch team and we beat them this bad.

Flint was also trying to complain about the fact that Harry didn't catch it, but nearly swallowed it. There's never been a rule for _how _you catch it, so that argument was void. When that didn't work, he tried to use the broken nose I gave him as an excuse for not being able to play as good. As the nose was healed and there were no side effects of fatigue, that didn't work either. Slytherin simply got schooled by a team with a Muggle and a first year.

And as much as I hated to admit it, I actually danced on the field after we won. Granted, I'm not terrible at dancing. Quite the contrary in fact. But I'm also not the type to act like a fool in front of the entire school.

"Those moves," Harry said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I said idly. "I don't even know why I did that."

"Because maybe you actually had fun?" Harry rhetorically suggested. He was right, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"I'd rather chew broken glass than admit it. It would be painful, but I could do it," I said, not facing him as I summoned clothes to change out of.

"Straying away from that subject, what was that you were saying about not being good at the game?" Harry said, holding his hand to his ear as if hard of hearing. Goodness, what have I created?

I changed out of my robes and into a black combat sweater with cargo pants and military style boots to match.

"You've made your point. That was pretty disastrous though," I said.

"For the Slytherins," Harry said smirking.

I let out a bark like laugh at this kid's attitude. It was confident, which was a good sign from yesterday when we were about to start the match.

"Exactly. For the Sly- Behind the locker!" I yelled, seeing flashes of light heading our direction. I quickly grabbed Harry and dragged him over behind the locker. I immediately summoned my bows and arrows to my hand. This would be more suited for a tactical approach.

"No lenience for you jaggoffs this time," I said coldly, readying three arrows. I quickly turned the corner and took a nano second to aim at the knees before firing. It turns out it was one person behind a hood. I got the feeling this wasn't a Slytherin this time. Which means I had to be more serious. I just planned on putting arrows in their knees and dragging them to the hospital wing, but I had something a lot more sinister in mind.

The person in question waved their wand and deflected my arrows before instantly firing off about ten green curses in succession.

I took cover behind the locker and readied three explosive arrows before running across the middle, firing two of them on the sides and the last one on the middle.

Luckily, he was ignorant to the purposely bad aim and I watched him fly up onto the locker room's short ceiling from the middle arrow with extra force from the left side, which is the one he was closer to and he hit the top right section with a heavy amount of force. A crunch told me he broke something, and a sizzle suggests I burned him. He gave off a howl of pain, which sounded teeth-grinding.

"What, you didn't like that?" I mocked, firing arrow after arrow in rapid succession.

His right arm was barely able to move and his left one hung limply at his side. After a while, he got overwhelmed and one of them got embedded in the side of his ribs.

I put the arrows away and pulled out two incendiary Micro SMG. He retreated at about the same time I pulled the trigger and he left. Normally I would chase after him, but I had to check on Harry first.

"You alright? Did any of them hit you?" I asked, checking his body for injuries.

"No, I stayed behind the locker, so none of them hit me. You think that was Quirrel?" Harry asked, rising up off the floor.

"I'm certain it was. I don't think he expected me to put up as well of a fight as I did. When you've got more weapons at your disposal than the US dropped on the Taliban, you use that to your advantage," I explained.

"Should we tell a teacher what happened?" Harry asked.

"It might be for the best. The school needs to be on alert. I don't want that bastard getting away. The next he tries something like that, I'm gunning him down. Hopefully, there won't be collateral so I have to let him get away again."

"Collateral? Is that all I am?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"That's to put things in general terms. When a fight just broke out, anyone who could possibly get hit from the crossfire is collateral. That's how it works. Nothing is personal in war," I said, my tone unemotional.

"Amazing. One minute you're laughing and having fun, the next you're back to a soldier."

"That's because we nearly got killed. We would've been if I _wasn't _a soldier."

"Whatever. Who are we telling?"

"Professor Snape is a good start. Maybe he'll let Dumbledore know. I'm going to recommend it to him that he does. "Hopefully he's in his classroom. Keep close to me and keep your eyes and ears open. You see even the slightest thing, call it out. Quietly, mind you."

We played it close to the chest and kept an eye on everything as we headed to Snape's classroom. Gratefully, nothing happened on the way, but it never hurts to be careful. If I got a dollar for every minute I was careful, I could buy out the world with the cash I earned. Not to mention the money I already earned.

"Enter," Snape said as soon as we knocked at we saw him sitting at his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Morgan and..." There was an awkward pause when his eyes reached Harry. "...Mr. Potter?"

"Unfortunately, I can never come here bearing good tidings. Quirrel attacked us while we were in the locker room," I said quickly.

Snape's eyes widened. He obviously didn't expect anything of that magnitude.

"Are you certain it was Quirrel?" Snape asked, leaning forward in interest.

"He was way too tall to be any of the Slytherins and he could fire of spells faster than any of the students that I've seen. I don't have visual proof since he was wearing a hood while he was attacking us, but I managed to drive him off," I explained.

"I never thought he'd be that reckless. He obviously wants you both eliminated as soon as possible. He seems to see you as threat to him recovering the Sorcerer's Stone, and he wants Mr. Potter gone because most likely he's the Boy Who Lived. If he's working for the Dark Lord, then killing Harry Potter would make him the best servant ever," Snape deduced.

"Dark Lord? Wait, is that Voldemort who killed Harry's parents? I thought he was dead?" I asked in disbelief.

"You are correct in your deductions. And unfortunately, he did not completely die," Snape said. Harry's face immediately turned into one of surprised horror.

"Wait, what do you mean he didn't completely die?!" he exclaimed.

"A part of him still remains attached to this world, therefore he's still alive, though without a body. I believe he wants to use the Sorcerer's Stone to give himself a full body," Snape explained.

"I don't want that monster to come back!" Harry yelled.

"Calm yourself, Potter! Yelling about it will do nothing!" Snape snapped. "None of us want that, which is why we have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on the Stone."

"How can you tell me to calm down?! That psychopath killed my parents and now there's a chance he could come back? I find it very difficult to calm down right now!" Harry snapped.

"ENOUGH! Both of you. While I realize you two are both prejudiced against the other, can you not argue like a bunch of children? You are giving me a headache, and that is not helping the situation. If necessary, I will smack some sense into both of you by literally smacking you. Now, are you going to behave, or am I going to have to carry out my threat?" I said, my tone impatient and raising my hand while looking between the two. Honestly, it was like taking care of children at times.

"No, we'll calm down," Harry said.

Snape nodded in agreement. I sighed heavily. I had a plan to hopefully get rid of this childlike squabble. Hopefully, it would work and I can't really do it without the Headmaster's help.

"Great. Now, of course we don't want a powerful, psychopathic madman to return to full strength. The results would be catastrophic. How is the security around the Stone?" I asked.

"Airtight for the most part. Unfortunately, since Quirrel is one of teachers who joined in on guarding the Stone, he has information on what the traps are, but he has to know how to get past them first. Even then, it's a mystery of how to get past that blasted dog," Snape explained.

"You're just upset because the dog nearly bit your leg off," I said dryly. Harry let out a bark of laughter and Snape eyed him distastefully.

"However right you may be, I don't find it funny that I did nearly get my leg bitten off," Snape said, eyeing Harry with that familiar coldness that we had known on the first day of school.

"_Enough. _Both of you," I said, my voice hard. "I expect the two of you two to act like adults here. If you keep this child mentality, Quirrel's going to get the Stone easy and that nightmare of a man _will _return. And in retrospect, I'd rather avoid the death of many people in the near future."

They went silent from my words. When it was put to the table like that, there was nothing else left to the imagination.

"I think that's everything anyway. Harry, come on," I said. He beat me out of the room. Before I left, I turned to Snape.

"You two are going to get over this hatred of each other. One way, or the other," I said, before leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: Chapter done! Now, Christmas one should _definitely _be next. If it isn't, may I cut my right ear off.(Not really) Anyway, next time and all of that shit.


	12. Chapter 12 - Serving Justice

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates for this story, but I've been playing a lot of Borderlands lately. A lot of it involves Varkid and midget farming, hacked lobbies, and trying to get a slag Rubi for my Gunzerker(Don't ask if you don't know anything about Borderlands). WARNING: This chapter get a little dark starting toward the end. I tried to keep the detail down to a minimum, but it's still M-ish. I'll put up a disclaimer if you don't want to see it.

* * *

Christmas. The time of the year where every child eagerly waits for that Christmas present under the tree. Heh. That felt ages ago. Now I just use it as an excuse to take a few hours off to visit my parents. The day doesn't mean as much to me as it used to.

"I do feel so sorry for those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home," Malfoy said one Potions class, with a not so subtle glance at Harry.

"And I do feel so sorry for the people who have their noses so high in the air, I can navigate broomsticks with it," I said with a grin. I said brooms instead of planes so the Muggle ignorant people would get it too, and it achieved the desired effect.

The entire Gryffindor side laughed aloud at my joke, and even some of the Slytherins cracked a smile. And somehow, Snape was deaf the entire time. Though I could've sworn he flashed a ghost of a smile. This place felt like a home more than a school. Aside from the classes and fair bit of idiots.

"You going home for Christmas?" Harry asked after Potions.

"Dunno. The only thing I want to there involves visiting my parents and that's pretty much it. There's nothing else to do really. Unless there's the small chance any of you want to spend Christmas a vicious, antisocial, sixteen year old?" I said in a mock hopeful voice.

"You know, that's a good idea," Harry said.

"Wait, what?" I said, the surprise hitting me suddenly. I didn't expect him to actually agree.

"Granted, we would have to find something to do, because I want to do more than your daily grind," Harry said with a grin. "But granted, it would be fun just to hang out with you. Hermione may not be able to tag along, but surely we can visit?" He said this with while looking at Hermione with an expectant look.

"If my parents let me. There's no guarantee, but they'll likely let you come if they know who you are. They likely won't believe me, but the proof will be in front of their eyes," Hermione explained.

My eyes were still wide from shock. I was looking at the 2 kids with a shock I've never felt before.

"I think we broke him," Harry said with a smile. "Is it really that much of surprise that we would spend Christmas with you?"

"Uh, yeah," I said with heavy emphasis. "You've seen how moody and violent I can be, and you still want to hang out with me on Christmas?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said in the same fashion.

"Oh trust me when I say this. We _know _how moody you can be. We also know how viciously violent you can be. To be honest, it scares me sometimes, but it's only directed at the people who antagonize you. *coughs* Malfoy," Hermione said. I couldn't stop the wide grin that came across my face. To be honest, a Christmas that I'm not spending alone will likely be a lot more fun.

"So, I guess you're not staying here?" I asked.

"No, I'm not unless you somehow live here now. I'm pretty sure the deed doesn't belong to you," Harry said, grinning. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You cheeky little boy. Well, you'll do the planning for us, because I wouldn't know the meaning of fun if it punched me in the face with brass knuckles that have been tied to electric conduits," I said.

"I'm sure I can do all of the planning for the both of us, though it'll be difficult," Harry said, his face going in a mock seriousness.

"But there are two stops we have to make. I think you'll enjoy at least one of them. And I don't care what you plan by the way. I have enough money to buy myself a few countries, so yeah," I said.

"Noted. Though I don't know many places in England, but I know a few things," Harry said.

"Maybe I should do the planning? I know a lot of places around England. Being good at generally everything and having parents who have plenty of money has that sort of privilege," Hermione said. I then fake whispered to Harry.

"I think she's getting a bit of an ego," I said. Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Though you have full right to have one with that giant brain," I said with a relaxed smile. Hermione turned red for a moment from the sudden compliment.

"So it's settled. We're going to your house," Harry said. I still had a hard time believing it, so I decided not to get my hopes up.

* * *

To be honest, I actually thought he was going to change his mind and come back to his senses and decide to stay here, but nope. He didn't change his mind and that's how we're here. In a cab on the way to my house.

"You sure you want to stop here sir? Looks like there's nothing out there," the cab driver said.

"Oh, there's plenty out there my friend. Nature. A beauty that mankind hasn't seen or quite simply ignored. It is a wonderful thing, yet deadly should you cross it the wrong way," I explained.

"I'll take your word for it. By the way, it's a hundred bucks for me taking you all of the way up here," the cab driver said.

"Of course," I said, handing him a straight hundred and leaving without a word. Then I turned to Harry. "It's a bit of a long journey. I can carry you on my back if you want."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Harry said with determination.

"Suit yourself. It's a thirty minute walk uphill," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I began to walk forward and my legs carried me up the hill effortlessly. Harry seemed to struggle with it, before stopping completely after two minutes.

"Figured your legs wouldn't carry you for long. Not your fault," I said, picking him up and carrying him on my back. But there was a strange tenderness in the gesture. Similar to a guardian. It was very foreign.

Still, after the thirty minutes it took us to get up there, Harry was shocked when he saw the towering mansion waiting for us. I grinned when I saw his expression.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" I said walking backward and holding my arms out.

"Not at all. I knew you said you were very well off, but this... It's amazing," Harry said in awe.

"Isn't it? I had it built exactly like my parents' mansion. I remember when my dad used to chase me across the floors when I nicked a cookie," I said, with a happy and sad smile. "So many other memories that I've left trapped on the grounds on this house. Once I leave, they stay here. You mind not telling anyone what I'm sharing here?"

"I won't tell anyone. Except Hermione maybe," Harry said.

"Especially not her. You know she'll make a big deal out of it, and I'd rather not have to bop her on the head to get her to shut up. She's one of the people I'm actually fond of," I said, before my phone went off. "Goddammit, really?"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Anytime there's a phone call, there's an emergency that the police can't handle and they need my help. Oh, dammit man," I said, taking the call. "Hello?"

_"Vigilante? We need your help, even though you're normally the last person I would ask help from,"_ the captain from Special Forces said.

"Of course you wouldn't. You and the military along with the police have been trying to catch me for the past three years because I'm acting outside the law. While that may be true, I don't regret what I've done to try and help. The considerable lack of fighting for the past year can attest to that. Now this better be good, because you chose the wrong time to do this," I said, my tone irritated.

_"Well, a couple of our soldiers stole a crate of the tech you gave us. We need you to help us get it back. They've gone across the border to Mexico, which means we can't do anything about it. But you don't work within laws," _the captain explained.

"Goddamm- Next time, keep the shit locked up!" I yelled before hanging up. "I got to go."

"I'm guessing by what you said, I can't come along," Harry said.

"I'm sorry that has to be true. I should be back tonight. Hopefully," I said, rushing out of the door. "I need to finish making my damn jet."

It'll much faster than a fighter jet, have more power than an army of military tanks, and be as silent as riding a bike.

I took the available flight to Mexico and made a down payment to get there. It took fifteen hours to get there, which likely meant people died. I definitely needed to make a jet. But what I saw was pure anarchy.

I could see buildings on fire in the distance and I could hear a lot of gunfire. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on there.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," I said, running toward the source of the gunshots. This makes me glad I didn't give them the best gear I had. This gear had a link to my server, so I can disable it in their hands. The result will not be good for them.

"These weapons make us unstoppable! This Robert Morgan American was a genius in the art of weapons," a man said in a Russian accent. (Just to be stereotypical) "We took all of Mexico City in a few hours."

"Yeah, but we still have more ground to cover. We'll see how much the US will pay for the lives of the people of Mexico," another man said. This one in a heavy Asian accent.

I finally had their specific weapons disabled and came out behind the corner I was hiding.

"You have the intent of holding all of Mexico hostage? Ambitious, but foolish," I said, looking at my phone the entire time. The dark shades and the skull bandanna around my face made for intimidation.

They whirled around to look at me and seemed to falter a bit. My reputation for leaving survivors was pretty slim to none.

"You?" one of the men said.

"Me. Now I suggest you drop the weapons or die. Which would you rather choose?" I said, my face splitting into a smile. Granted, this smile was anything but friendly. It was lined with a dark intention. The kind of smile you see in a horror movie.

"Yeah right," one man said, pulling the trigger on an incendiary pistol, one of his friends joining him.

When the gun jammed, they were surprised before it exploded and caught their hands on fire. The other soldiers looked at me with surprise. My smile grew even wider.

"Do you fools actually think I wouldn't take precautions? Like I don't see the prospect of people using Morgan's weapons against me, so he set a microchip inside them with a combustible core. It makes the weapon useless, and if you try and fire it... well, you've seen that. Now watch what happens with the shields," I said, blasting one of the uninjured guys in the stomach with one of my gold revolvers.

Not only did the shot not get reflected, but the shield completely exploded, taking the man who was wearing along with it. The last guy who wasn't harmed instantly dropped the shield and gun he had and raised his hands in surrender.

"Smart. So for that, I'll make it quick," I said before blasting the guy in the head. He didn't even feel it. Quick and painless. I changed the non-elemental one with a corrosive one and let the acid melt their bodies by throwing the melted cores on their bodies.

"It's safe to come out now," I yelled to the town. I tilted my head at a phone on one guy that was ringing. I grabbed it before the acid devoured it and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"How's Mexico?" the man said.

"Took all of Mexico City." I mimicked the Russian's voice and was tracing the call.

"Excellent. If we build our private army, even the Vigilante won't stop us. The rest of us are at the safe house, biding our time. Complete your objective then return here," the man said.

The call was traced. He was in California and I could track him easily there. Now to let the cat out of the bag.

"Guess what? This is the Vigilante and you will die for along with your mercenaries," I said, hanging up. I could've been chill, but I wanted them to be scared.

Then the town came out and they were bowing at me.

"You're welcome," I said.

"How can we repay you?" a man asked.

"Get me a flight to California. I've got work to do," I said.

They quickly took me to the airlines and I flew out to California, and that was a seven hour flight. Yeah, definitely needed to make my own jet.

Over a day had passed. I really didn't want to leave Harry alone. It didn't sit right with me at all, even if my house is locked down tighter than Fort Knox 10 times over.

The plane landed and looked at my phone to find his location. I ran the man's voice through the servers. Eric Stevens, ex-military general. Dishonorably discharged for keeping heads of his enemies for trophies. He would be trained, but nowhere near enough to handle me.

I tracked him to an old warehouse, and by the looks of it, he had hired mercenaries to guard him. These were the members of his army it seemed. Won't help him any.

Likely, if I go in loud, he'll already have an escape route and be gone. So I'll keep it as quiet as I can. There were three snipers on the roof with five guards on each side of the building. Chain kills were the best way to deal with the guards on the ground. It was an open area, no cover. He really thought this out, but it wouldn't matter. I used a building a long distance from the targets as a sniping post.

With three rapid shots in succession, I sniped the snipers and they crumbled without a sound.

I went back down the building and changed my position. To be specific, down an alley where it was dark enough to where they wouldn't see me. If they did see, they would have to strain their eyes to see. By then, it would be too late. I took a shot and five bodies crumbled in succession. I then used the clear side of the building to do the same to the remaining four sides. One opening is all you need. Once the mercs on the sides were dead, I headed inside of the building. It seems Stevens was so confident that I wouldn't get through those defenses, he didn't post any guards on the inside. Not the smartest thing in the world.

I headed in the building and as soon as I immediately saw him, I put a bullet in his head. I had no time to waste. I then contacted the captain with an irritated tone.

"Thanks for wasting over a day of my time. I destroyed the weapons and your defected soldiers are dead. Now, I don't recommend you use any of the weapons at all. I've activated the self-detonation upon firing. Unless you are at war, you will not be able to use these weapons. _Verdammte Scheiße," _I cursed.

"Just what were you doing that was so important?" the captain asked.

"As of recently, I've developed a life that revolves around something other than crime and violence," I said, hanging up.

I took the next plane back to England which too a whopping seventeen hours. God, I hated how long I had to be gone. Then I returned back to my house and I saw Harry sleeping on the couch. I was gone for forty hours, twenty three minutes in total time. Almost two days. It was six in the morning and I was tired myself. Though I carried Harry up the stairs to a more comfortable room. I put a note on the fridge telling him where I was. Then I went back downstairs and went to my lab underground and started to work on the jet.

I grabbed a piece of the artificial Dragon's Teeth I was working on before. I put it in a cryogenic freezer and left it in the shape of a hull for the jet. If this worked, I would be able to make a lot more than just armor for my jet.

I spent hours of working, wiring, and screwing along with supplying the fuel and installing the technology that I would need into it, which took me to about eight in the morning, but it was fast, efficient work.

Now I had a small, but amazingly fast jet to take me where I needed to go at a speed of approximately ten thousand miles per hour. The most difficult part was my jet being able to protect me so my head wouldn't fly off from going that fast. But it would cut the time I needed to get places down to a very minimum. Instead seven hours to somewhere, it would be mere minutes. Best part, the armor was strong enough to protect if I ever crashed. Not to mention the shields built in.

When I finally got back upstairs, I was planning on taking a nap long enough to last a few days, but a there was a sight that stopped me in my tracks. Harry seemed to be lying on the floor, holding his stomach in pain. All exhaustion forgotten, I rushed to him.

"Harry? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Haven't eaten," Harry strained out.

"Haven't eaten? Why?" I asked. I was incredibly confused. I may not keep too much food in the house, but I have enough that it would last over two weeks. The expression of pain on his face broke my heart into pieces. It was a sensation that was rare, but crippling. Right now, why wasn't important. I just ran to the kitchen and slapped meat and cheese on bread in two seconds.

"Here," I said urgently. He ate practically inhaled it. After that, I just used up all of the food I had making a giant platter of them. "Eat as many as you can handle."

He nodded and began to start in on the sandwiches. I had never felt as afraid as I did in those few minutes. Well, that was not entirely true.

After he got through about ten of them, I stopped him.

"You eat anymore, you're going to puke it back up. Just wait a few minutes. Now, why didn't you eat? There's plenty around here," I asked. I was desperate for an answer.

"Well, I sort of associated your house rules with my aunt and uncle's," Harry said.

"And what rule was that?" I asked, my voice already filled with rage.

"I was never allowed to touch anything in the house while they were gone. They were gone for a few hours most of the time. A day at the most, but this was two days," Harry said.

The rage stilled and I was instead filled with an intense sadness. Who were these people that they would let a child starve for hours on end? I could feel my eyes getting watery, but I snapped my head back up to look directly at Harry.

"Then I'll make my rules clear. Everything in this place is yours as well as mine except for the stuff in the basement. You can hurt yourself down there. If the money in my bank account is any indication, you will _never _go hungry in this house. If you are hungry, you are welcome to anything. And God forbid, don't forget that. Unless you want me to have a heart attack the next time I see you in pain on the floor," I explained, making Harry nod vigorously. "Good. Now... I've got some people to set straight." The face on my face was one of twisted cruelty. It was one that meant death.

"Are you going to visit them?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am. Right now, there's no greater pleasure than slaughtering them right now, but I'm not going to kill them. I'm going to torture them. And then I'm going to ruin them. Where do they live?" I asked.

"Number four of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey," Harry said quickly. Eagerly, really.

"Thank you," I said, exiting the house. Information on that house in particular told me that it was owned by Petunia and Vernon Dursley, with a son that's about Harry's age. I know he also worked at a corporation called Grunnings, so I was going to use that as my excuse to get inside.

I owned a Lamborghini, so getting there didn't take long at all. (How I get the car onto the road without going through the trees is that there's a long tunnel underground that leads above ground I'm able to get back onto the road that way. With good enough machines, I'm able to build this in a few hours, which would be insane present day)

I pulled up to the house and got out. I straightened my trench coat and knocked on the door sharply. A fat little boy answered the door. He looked more wide than tall.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I need to see your father. It's about his work place. I've recently bought the company and I would like to get to know the workers and such. Is he here?" I asked.

"Dad! Some guy's here about your work!" the kid yelled.

"Well don't just leave him there! Tell him to come in!" a man yelled, who I could assume was Vernon Dursley.

Dudley moved aside and I strode in, my movements swift. When I walked into the living room, I saw a man sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yes? What about my work?" Vernon asked, looking up at me.

"Oh, just this," I said, grabbing his fat neck and tossing him into the TV. "You sick son of a bitch!"

His wife let out a shrill scream and I strode up to her and held her mouth with my hand.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to break your bony neck. Lord knows you'd deserve it," I said, throwing her on the floor before turning to Dudley. "You- go upstairs." He quickly waddled up the stairs.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Vernon yelled.

"Does the name Harry Potter ring a bell?" I snarled.

"The fre- I don't know who you are talking about," Vernon said, trying to correct his mistake.

"_Don't _lie to me," I said, my words slow and so sharp, they could cut through Dragon's Teeth. "I know that he was placed in your care after his parents died. Though you seem to not know the meaning of the word 'care.'"

I remembered Harry said something about a cupboard, so I went to find one. There was one under the stairs, so I tried that one. When I opened it, the smell of piss and blood hit me so hard, I would have to go looking for my teeth. Of course, the smell was soon ignored once the anger came. I know anger, believe me I know, but it doesn't compare to today. _'Kill, kill, kill, kill' _was chanting over and over in my head. Like a mantra or that annoying song you can't stop singing. But if I knew anything about high class people in England is that they valued reputation over everything else.

"So here's what's going to happen. You-" I was cut off by a gunshot going off. It was definitely aimed for my head, from the prodding I felt, but that's why it merits from wearing a shield.

I turned to face Vernon Dursley with a shotgun in his hand. I strode up to him and snatched the shotgun from him before hitting it on the wall so hard, the meter long barrel of the gun broke clean off. I dropped the end of it before hitting him with a right cross so hard, I broke his jaw.

"You dirty son of a bitch. Abuse and attempted murder on your list? Hmm, the police won't think to kindly of this," I said.

"What about you? You broke into our house and did this! You won't be getting away!" Petunia yelled.

"On the contrary, I will. You see, the queen is rather fond of me since I stopped the drug trade in England. And she has officially given me free reign in the entire country. So I can tie you both to chairs and torture you to death without a so much as a slap on the wrist. And believe me, I want to rip the filthy skin off of this pig," I said, pulling out a knife. "Instead, I'm going to leave you to the police. But first..." (I'm gonna skip this part. No point in including it if I can be too descriptive)

* * *

I went back to the house and saw Harry watching TV. But he heard me and turned toward me before noticing I was covered in blood.

"Did you kill them?" Harry asked, turning back to the TV. His tone wasn't concerned. Just curious.

"I wanted to, but I didn't. They did get broken bones and some missing limbs though," I assured him.

"I'd prefer if you did," Harry said, his voice resentful. "At least tell me there was pain involved."

I smiled widely at that sentence. They would have the toughest time in prison.

"Thank you," Harry said. I smiled at him with a more genuine smile rather than my sinister one.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure. Now that was an early Christmas present. You'll have to wait until Christmas for the next one," I said.

"That was the best one you could give me. But hopefully I'll like the second one," Harry said, grinning ear to ear.

"Hopefully? You doubt my gift giving?" I said, pretending to sound offended.

"This from the guy who broke the arm of a eleven year old boy. Though I won't deny Malfoy deserved it," Harry said.

"Damn right he did, and you kind of have a point. Oh, by the way, drink this," I said, handing him a bottle.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Nutrition drink. It counters the years of undernourishment and restores you to how you should really look. There's a small puking side effect, so go to the bathroom before you take it," I said. "Also, get ready to sweat. I'm going to go military on you this vacation. Not as bad as I pushed myself, mind you, but I will whip your butt into shape."

"I thought we were actually going to have fun," Harry asked.

"We are, but we're going to alternate between days. One day is a day of fun, the other is one of pain and struggle," I said. "Now go take the drink."

"Alright. I can tell I'm in for a crazy, but awesome vacation," Harry said, walking away. I smiled and collapsed on the couch.

"Yes we are," I said before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Done! Forgive me for the lack of updates, but I couldn't help spending some time on Borderlands. Anyway, I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you. I really liked writing it. Believe me, I could've been a lot darker on the Dursleys scene if I tried. Believe me. Anyway, next chapter is whenever. Also, new record! Over 5000 words on this chapter! I love it!


	13. Chapter 13 - Christmas Presents

A/N: Next update is here. I can just say I'm going insane trying to actually enjoy myself and get some chapters cranked out. I have another story to work on and another may be working its way onto the list if there's actually some indication someone sees it. Any, Christmas chapter is here. Friggin finally.

* * *

I was still sleeping from the two days I stayed up. But that didn't last long as the sound of footsteps woke me up. Granted, they weren't loud footsteps, but it's just I can hear the slightest things when I'm asleep. Or half asleep rather.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Seven AM. Merry Christmas to you by the way," Harry said, handing me a present the size of a book, which it probably was.

"Thanks. I didn't expect you to get me a present," I said.

"Hermione picked it out, I bought it. So it's from both of us I suppose," Harry said shrugging.

"And knowing Hermione it would be a book," I said, tearing the paper off. As predicted, it was a book, but it was a magical one and looked ancient.

"_Lost Fighting Forms of The Old Age?" _I questioned.

"Yeah, it was a book made in wizarding America. Unlike England it seems, America actually is more attuned to the lives of Muggles and find them to be more interesting than the wizarding world at times. That book..." Harry said, before tapping the book's spine and it grew to the size a small TV. And amazingly heavy too. I was caught off guard and dropped it. "... was made to note all of the Muggle fighting styles. There are really old ones that were never taught in the current generation, and well... we thought you might like it."

My eyes widened. No wonder the book looked so old. This was a treasure to me.

"I do like it. I might have to practice the ones I don't know when I have the time. Thanks for this kid. It's actually the first present I've received in a long time," I said, sweeping him off his feet in a hug.

"Haha! I'd like to be on the ground now," Harry joked.

I set him down and picked up the book again, taking a good long look at it. Which was kinda hard considering how wide it was.

"As much as I like it, we're going to need to downsize it. It can take up a lot of space," I said.

"Oh, no problem. Hit the center of the spine," Harry said. I did just that and the book shrunk to a more manageable size.

"Well, thank you for your present. And now it's time for yours. Though we'll have to go outside for yours," I said, before I got a call. "Hello? Please tell me there's not an issue."

"No, rather I call representing the queen," a man said, before I could hear a loud voice in the back.

"I'm not so old that I can't speak for myself! Hand me the phone!" an elderly voice said.

I threw my head back and laughed in relief. Oh, today wasn't going to be ruined. Thank God for that.

"Anyway, the thing about having servants at such an old age, is that they think you can't handle the smallest things. Do you have servants?" the queen asked.

"No ma'am. I like to do everything myself. I'm too young to get lazy yet," I said, smiling.

"Good. Anyway, from what I hear from my police, you left us quite a nasty mess as Privet Drive. Care to explain?" the queen said softly.

"You know who these people are?" I asked.

"Yes. From what I know, they were a family of three. Do you have a reason for assaulting them?" she asked.

"Yes, and be glad I'm not sending them to the morgue. Do you know there was another child sent under their care?" I said, my voice fighting to stay level.

"This I was not aware of. Where is the child?" the queen asked.

"With me, so he's safe. Anyway, he had confided in me, even it was with very little details. I could make an immediate assumption of what was going on. While there was no physical abuse involved, the child did was malnourished for his age and has no real trust in authority figures except for 1 man it seems," I explained.

"Is that you?" the queen asked.

"Me? No. It's someone else. If anything, I'm more of his friend than his guardian. Anyway, while it's not as bad as it could've been, it still outrages me that this has gone on for ten out of eleven years of his life," I said, punching a wall out of anger.

"Good Lord, what was that?" the queen asked.

"I just hit a wall out of anger. My apologies if I frightened you, but it is one of the things that I have seen for the longest that makes me angry. If I didn't have the slightest of self-control in that moment, your police would be picking them up one piece at a time," I growled.

"I understand. I'm not a big fan on such a thing myself, so your case pleads right. You get to choose the sentence in this case," the queen said.

"I have an idea. I want them to be transferred to the States. Send them to the Iron Bars Texas prison. It has a reputation of being one of the roughest prisons in all of the U.S. The place has blocks for men and women, so they can both go there. And I've already got the child covered as far as care," I said.

"I will handle it. And I never got to thank you for eradicating the drug trade in England," the queen said.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me ma'am, I've got a Christmas to enjoy for the first time in years," I said, a warm smile breaking free on my face.

"As vicious as you are, you're heart's in the right place. Happy Christmas," the queen said.

"To you as well," I said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Queen of England, you know, no one special," I said nonchalantly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? No, scratch that. I know you are," Harry said. "The thing with the Dursleys?"

"Yup. It's all clear, and they're going to rot for years if I have anything to say about it," I said cheerfully. "Now come on. You've got a present to enjoy. Actually, I lied. It's not one. It's twenty-two in total." Harry halted in his tracks at the number.

"Twenty-two? That's..."

"Certainly more you ever received at that place and I'm sure your fat, gluttonous cousin received a lot more. It's to make up for the lost Christmas' and birthdays that have been robbed from you. I've never felt the need to spend the trillions of dollars in my bank account until now. Hopefully, we can find a place that's still open. You are going to actually get that Christmas joy back if I have anything to say about it," I said with a smile. "Now, when I get dressed, get ready to start using your pointing finger a lot, because twenty-one out of twenty-two of those presents are of your choice. I'm choosing the first. But first let me change clothes."

I walked into my room, and when I walked out, I was dressed in a black T-shirt with Levi's along with red and black Jordans to match.

"Instead of the too 'old for you age' impression you gave me when I first met you, you look like how a sixteen year old should. Full of life and excitement," Harry said with a smile. I smiled at him warmly while feeling just as warm on the inside.

"That... I have you and Hermione to thank for that. I'm also not going to live my life in the shadows anymore. Come on," I said, getting in the Lamborghini.

I just stopped at the first clothing store that looked expensive and walked inside. The man at the desk looked up as soon as we walked inside, and his eyes widened gradually.

"R-Robert Morgan! To what do I owe the honor of you coming here? You've been out of the public eye for a while," he said excitedly.

"I took a vacation in Britain. I enjoyed it quite a bit. Anyway as to why I'm here..."

I raised a stack of 100's as thick as a dictionary. His eyes widened at the size.

"What does it cost for an excellent wardrobe for my friend here?" I asked, gesturing to Harry.

"Ten thousand," the man said. I tossed the entire stack on the desk.

"Now that's a hundred thousand. I want five sets for him. You can keep the extra five thousand if your service is quick and polite. And if the choice of clothes are appealing to my friend. Now hurry up! Time is of the essence!" I barked.

"Yes sir! Follow me son," he said.

"He needs to check your size and height to tailor the clothes to fit you," I explained.

Harry nodded and followed the man to the fitting room. It took a good half hour to finish. It was five sets of clothes after all, but Harry walked out looking exhausted. I grinned at him.

"Who knew trying on clothes could be tiring?" Harry asked.

"You do now. Share your knowledge with the rest of the world," I said, gesturing all around the shop for emphasis. "Anyway, are you satisfied?"

"Yup!" Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"So why are you still wearing these old things?" I asked, gesturing to the rags he was wearing. "As soon as we get out, I'm going to put this into a trash bin and light it on fire."

"Alright. I just thought..."

"Harry, the point of buying clothes is that so you can wear them. Go change," I said.

"Ok," he said, walking past the manager of this place.

"Was he homeless?" the man asked me.

"Worse I would say. I'd prefer you not ask questions before I get angry again, which is not a pretty sight, trust me," I said.

"It's good thing you're doing, but even then, it was unnecessary to spend so much money," the man said.

"I hardly use it anyway. Plus, I felt the need to spoil him at least once in his life," I said, smiling.

"And spoil him you did," the man said.

"Ah, ready to go?" I said to Harry once he walked out.

"Yeah. Is everything really in this bag?" Harry asked, noticing the one bag.

"Yeah, it is. Bottomless bags. Got to love them," I said.

"But, where does the stuff go?" Harry asked.

"Wherever you want them. That's pretty much what makes it bottomless. But there's also the fact that the bag atomizes whatever's inside and reassembles when you need it. Complicated, but efficient," I explained.

"How does it know what you need?" Harry asked.

"Well, some people like to have nanites installed in their bloodstream, allowing them to use the bag via telepathy. If others are uncomfortable about that, it can be accessed on someone's phone. These days, there's not a person who doesn't own one," I explained. "It was difficult trying to figure out how to atomize people. I've had to practice using corpses. Ugh, not exactly how I want to test it, but if things go wrong, I want a dead body to be missing limbs rather than than a real person."

Harry's nose wrinkled in disgust and so did the manager's at this news.

"Anyway, we'll be taking our leave. Enjoy the cash," I said, waving back. "Now, the rest is up to you. Take it away. And if you half-ass it, I'm going to take it to another level. Wait, I've been meaning to give you this."

I handed him another one of my hacking phones, along with a bottomless bag.

"This does not count as a present. The hacking is not available on this phone until you turn eighteen, unless your heart beat turns erratic, which indicates you're in some type of trouble. But keep it on you, and you should be able to contact me at any time. I want you to keep it on you at ALL times. I've already explained the bag," I said, placing the items in his hand.

"How come you can summon stuff without the bag?" Harry asked me.

"I have the nanites installed in my brain rather than my bloodstream without it being connected to the bag. It involved precise surgery though," I said.

"Never mind. I'll just keep the bag," Harry said, making me smile.

"Thought so. Now, I need to head to the US," I said.

It didn't take us long to finish. Rather, all of his presents composed of enough candy to sugar crash an army of elephants. Makes me glad I made him a bottomless bag. I couldn't resist taking a picture of the manager's face when we bought almost all of his candy for twenty-five thousand bucks. That's probably more than he's made in a his entire career. I was saying that cause he looked to be in his early twenties.

I threw my head back laughing at the picture while my mouth was full of chocolate. It was almost the whole supply because I wanted some too.

"Chew with your mouth closed. It looks like you've got fertilizer coming out of your mouth," Harry joked, sucking on a Jolly Rancher.

"You should talk. You're words are coming out like you've got a swollen tongue," I said after swallowing the candy. "At least I can automatically clean my teeth after I eat all of this."

"Yes, because we all know how amazingly white your teeth are. They can blend in with the snow. Where else are we heading?" Harry asked.

"Just some place I make a habit of visiting. Now come on. We won't be spending too much time there." We could've taken the jet if it was made with two seats. But it was whatever.

We drove to the cemetery that my parents were buried in. The same one we buried my grandma in. I buried them next to each other. They would've wanted it that way. For a long while, I just stood there in silence, as if transfixed my the large piles of dirt and they had taken away my ability to speak.

"Um, hey Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. I can say you have an amazing son here. While he's merciless to the most extreme, he's the best man I've ever met. Rest in Peace," Harry said.

I felt touched by the words he had said. It kind of helped my throat to unstick.

"Well, my life has been turned upside down these last few months. I've finally learned to live again and actually find people to care about. I just wish you were here to see it," I said. It was all I had the resolve for before a tear ran down my eye. I wiped it away furiously, not wanting to grieve, which I never did when they died. But another fell. And another. And another before they started coming down in streams on my face. I knew if I spoke, it would come out a sob. Suddenly, it hurt my heart to think about it. Like someone punched me in the chest with an iron fist.

"I think there's no more running away from what happened now. It's best to get it all out now. I learned that the hard way," Harry said.

Some prideful part of me didn't want to break down after all of this time, but the more sensible part of me knew he was right. So I knelt down in the grass, crying silently. I hated how unfair the world was. Before the steps were taken, things like this happened all of the time. Before cars were made to be safer where crashing was possible, but dying was an impossibility. I could feel Harry's hand on my shoulder and it was some comfort to the pain I was feeling. Three years of bottled up pain were now falling on the grass in front of my feet. And I felt it free me.

"Feel better?" Harry asked.

"Loads. Suppose the bottled up grief was harming me in a way, though I can't deny grieving hurts like hell," I said, my hand still on my heart like I was recovering from a heart attack.

"That's why we grieve. It teaches about pain and how to heal from it. Lord knows I grieved quite often about my parents. Not just about their deaths, mind you, but it was just the fact that I wish they were alive so I didn't have to live with my aunt and uncle. I can happily say I got the next best thing though," Harry said grinning. I bit my lip a little bit. I don't know why, but I feel the need to tell him what I had planned.

"Ok, I have a plan to solve your little… issue with Professor Snape, I need the consent of two people. Yours and the Headmaster's," I said.

"What's your plan?" Harry asked.

"You're going to be staying over his house for the summer," I said, making Harry's jaw go slack from the weight of the statement.

"Are. You. _Crazy?!" _he exclaimed.

"A little bit, but I do think this would work as far as getting you two to get along. I'm tired of you two getting into it when you're around each other longer than two minutes, so this is a way to resolve that," I said.

"You might be better off leaving me with the Dursleys," Harry said.

"That's a bit of an extreme statement. And very untrue. Professor Snape doesn't hate you. He despises your father, and because you look so much like him, the anger is turned toward you. Honestly, no matter how many times I can force it into his thick skull, his resentment toward your father shows eventually," I explained.

"What went on between my father that made him hate Snape so much?" Harry asked.

"My guesses were either he made Snape miserable or stole a girl he loved. Maybe both. Then again, it's just a guess," I said.

"And your guesses are usually right. Snape and my mother? Strangely, I can see that," Harry said, shuddering.

"So can I. I'm thinking your attitude and eyes would stay the same, but your features would make you a miniature replica of Snape," I said, working my mind to go over the details. "Or there's a chance you would end up with your mother's features, but Snape's attitude. It's likely the layout wouldn't change much, but who you get the majority of your genes from may be a factor."

"There's no need to talk about it anymore," Harry said quickly. He obviously didn't want the image of having any gene of Snape's.

"Alright. Just give it a shot. If this doesn't work, remember, my vengeance is like a snake's. Quick, deadly, and vicious," I said.

"Fine. Just because I'm trusting you is the reason I'm going to give this a shot. But just how are you going to get Snape to agree?" Harry asked.

"That's why I need the Headmaster's consent. If I can convince him this is a good idea, he should be able to convince Snape otherwise," I said.

"You're a sly little thing. You could be a Slytherin yourself," Harry said.

"I know I could. Though it seems I showed attributes in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor the most," I said. "Anyway, it seems the Headmaster has a knack for convincing people from where they stand. It should work."

"Alright. Ready to fly back?" I said.

"Yeah. Too bad we couldn't visit Hermione today," Harry said.

"We didn't exactly say when we'd be coming by. But it'll be tomorrow when we get back, and we're going to be sleeping on the plane, so do you want to head over there as soon as we get home?" I asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"As if I needed to ask. Come on, let's head back," I said.

* * *

A/N: This update was quicker, as I had been slacking on the chapters lately. So anyway, next chapter is whenever. Hopefully not in 3017.


	14. Chapter 14 - Getting to know each other

A/N: This is a BIG remake of some of the previous few chapters. I deleted those and am going to give a more summarized version of meeting the Grangers. As to why I did that, I'm not really going to make excess bonus chapters outside of the normal story unless I KNOW I can stay consistent. When I think on the fly, I don't think too consistent. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

The day after we got off our flight from the U.S., Hermione was slightly miffed that I did visit exactly on Christmas. But I didn't necessarily care. I still showed up though, which is what really mattered.

Though she had a big grin from the expression on her parents' face when I showed up. Obviously they didn't believe their daughter when she said she met me. They, were proven wrong today. We spent about the whole day enjoying ourselves. I was glad when the Grangers went from excited fans of my work to people I actually felt comfortable talking to.

"They definitely didn't believe her when she said she knew you," Harry said when we got to my house.

"Yeah, no kidding. Of course, it would be hard to believe. I don't make a public appearance that often. Who's to say she happened to meet me and befriend me?" I asked rhetorically.

"Definite point there. Regardless, from what I've seen of Hermione, she doesn't seem like the type-" Harry was cut off by an alarm buzzing on my phone, indicating someone or something was approaching. I hit a button on my phone, and at an instant, camera monitors popped up from under the ground and it had an image of what was coming at us.

"What is it?" Harry asked me.

"Something's getting close," I said, typing at over two hundred words a minute, taking less than a second to pinpoint was coming at us. Three owls.

"It's only owls with letters. I'll let them in," Harry said, walking over to a window. I nodded and hit a button that let the defenses down so they could get in. "Surprisingly, you allowed that rather quick." I shrugged.

"To be honest, there isn't much threat that an owl posses. If it tries to attack me, I'll shoot it and cook it," I said, making the owls bristle before I smiled. "Just make note of that."

"I'm not surprised," Harry said, taking a wrapped object from the one addressed to him.

"Who's it from?" I asked him.

"Professor Snape," Harry said in shock. Then he began to read the attached note.

_"Mr. Potter, I'm no man who is known for formalities or general gift giving whatsoever, so I'll just cut to the chase. Happy Christmas and I hope you enjoy my present."_

Harry turned to the present itself and unwrapped it. It was a book. _Occlumency: The Theory to Protect Your Mind._

"I read about that. Occlumency is mind magic to protect yourself from a Legilimens, who is trained in the art of Legilimency. To put it in simple terms, it allows a wizard to invade another's mind," I explained.

"So wizards can read minds?" Harry asked. "That makes me uncomfortable." I shook my head in a negative fashion.

"No, it's a lot more complex than that. Even magic can't break someone's mind to the point where they can read it like an open book. No, the mind is the best invention there is. It's a complex thing. It orders everything in the way of what we perceive as logic or right/wrong. Rather, Legilimency lets you read the emotions they are currently feeling or to simply find any memories. Not quite as advanced as mind reading, but it's pretty close. Occlumency is the counter to Legilimency. Even people who aren't wizards can learn the art, though will have to keep a focused state of mind," I explained.

"Wonder why Snape sent me a book on it?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he wants you to practice it. I'll do it along with you. It wouldn't hurt," I said.

"Yeah, I'll practice. Now, what about the presents you got?" Harry asked.

"Uh, from Professor Snape and…" The last name made me raise an eyebrow. "…Nymphadora Tonks."

The moment I said that name was the moment Harry's face broke out into a wide, devilish grin.

"Hmm. Maybe she likes me more than I expected," I said, deciding to grab Snape's letter.

"You have a tendency of doing that with some of us," Harry said.

I skimmed through Snape's letter. It was basically Harry's letter with my name. He wasn't kidding. He wasn't one for formalities. I then opened Nymphadora's letter.

_"Let me get something clear. The only reason I labeled this letter 'Nymphadora Tonks' in the first place was because you're one of the few people to actually like it(_I noted the grins on Harry's faces as I read this_) and my mother pressured me to do so. More so after I told her you actually liked the name, so thanks for that.(Not really) On a separate note, Happy Christmas Robert! Your present is in the box (obviously) and I hope you like it. If you want to be generous enough to get me one, you can pick a time and place so we can talk about a subject unrelated to something violent. I would like to get to know a friend better without you always being in a violent mood, (which has been every time I meet you I might add). See you later maybe, Tonks." _I finished. "Huh, that's an interesting way to end off a letter, though I'm not surprised."

Her present seemed to be badly wrapped, cause it seemed as if the object in question took a specific shape. Sure enough the present was a pair of steel toed boots. The design was everything you can imagine in a traditional cowboy movie, but the design was quite elegant. Perfect attire if I actually ever decide to wear anything other something other than my Vigilante attire. Something about trench coats just attracts me to them. Plus everything else I wore made me look like a mercenary, which most have the talent of making themselves looking badass.

"Not a bad choice at all Nymphadora," I said, looking a boot over with one in the palm of my hand.

"You going to meet her?" Harry asked.

"Eh, why not? Think you'll be alright alone?" I asked him.

"What, I can't come along? You want your alone time?" he teased.

"Three is a crowd Harry," I told him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. After all, I'm in a location just as isolated as Hogwarts and with more security than the biggest bank vault in the world several times over. I'll be fine," Harry explained. I gave him a two-fingered salute.

"Good. I'll be back then," I said, walking out.

I began to write a reply telling her to meet me at a restaurant I'm fond of. McDonalds. (Don't know if they have a McDonalds in the UK, but who doesn't like mother******* McDonalds?)

I tied the note to the owl that was still hanging around and headed to my underground garage and got a car out of there to take. Not like I couldn't park a jet in the parking lot.

* * *

I walked in a McDonalds and she was already waiting for me. Some part of me wondered how in the hell did she get here before me, but magic instantly reminded me how. I took a seat across her, but she didn't notice me yet.

"I'm right here," I said grinning. She quickly turned around and smiled at my eased posture.

"Thanks for taking some time out of your 'oh so busy schedule,'" Tonks said grinning.

I smirked and crossed a leg over the knee of the other before placing my hands behind my head.

"It's not that busy to be honest. At least anymore. So you wanted to know more about me. Before we start, I want to ask you one. What if someone notices what we're saying?" I asked her.

"Notice-me-not charms. They won't pay the least bit attention to our conversation," Tonks assured me. I nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright, fire away then," I told her.

"First of all, where are your parents?" Tonks said.

"Dead," I said simply. The sting was considerably less than usual when I said this after I actually mourned them. "Don't bother saying sorry. It's quite a pathetic sentence where I'm concerned."

"Pathetic?" Tonks asked in an incredulous voice.

"When you've heard it thousands of times from people you don't even know? Yeah, pathetic," I quipped.

"Ah. So that's a bit more understandable. Next, genre of music?" Tonks asked.

_"I will forever be reminded, of how I struggled to survive," _I quoted.

"Disturbed?" Tonks asked, making me nod. "Love the some of the songs, but they can get pretty dark at times."

"Which is a perfect description of me half of the time. I can relate to some of the songs," I said.

"I have no doubt that you can. Any others?" Tonks asked.

"I'll listen to any genre of music. So long as I like the song," I said.

"Same with me. Also, you've been at the school for months, and I've never seen you wear regular clothing," Tonks said, observing my clothing.

"That's cause what I wear at the castle is what I prefer to wear normally. Suits make me look like a rich asshole," I said simply.

"Well, you _are_ a rich asshole," Tonks said cheekily, making me smile.

"I'm not an asshole. I'm only one if you piss me off."

"True. What do you do for a living? I mean, you don't expect me to believe you got this rich off sitting on your ass, do you?"

"If you did, you wouldn't be as smart as I thought. No, I work."

"Doing what?"

"Technology designing."

"You design technology?"

"Yes I do. I make quite a lot of money on it too."

"What's something you made?"

"This phone for example. Watch," I said, hitting a button on my phone.

All of the light in the restaurant went out before quickly switching back on. There was a small panic from the power surge, but people soon calmed down and returned to their conversations.

"All of the US, France, and recently is controlled by technology. Technology that was made by me and I can control remotely," I said, shaking the phone side to side.

"That's impressive. You're a smart cookie, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. You have to be to be in business I'm in. Anything else?"

"Have you dated anyone?" Tonks asked with a cheeky grin.

"No. Never had the time," I said, scratching the bottom right corner of my mouth with a thumb.

"Really?" Tonks asked, obviously surprised. "How do you not have the time?"

"I just don't. Plus I've got plenty of baggage on me, and no one wants that. Next question," I said, wanting a change of subject. I was NOT treading into that territory.

"Alright, food?"

"Don't have one. Too many to choose from."

"Well, at least we know you don't pick favorites. Uh, I'm out of questions."

"Well, how about every question I answered for you, you answer for me."

"Why not? Uh, my mom's a witch and my dad's a Muggle, which makes me a half-blood. My dear mum got denounced from the family for marrying my dad." My eyes widened.

"Why would they do that?"

"Simple. He's a Muggle. The Blacks were all about 'pure-blooded beliefs.' Which means anyone who isn't a pure-blood is inferior of being wed to a Black. My mother disagreed, so they denounced her. Half of the family tree is full of incest products."

"Honestly, I don't give a shit about incest. Or gays for that matter. If, and only if it's all about the right reasons. That is not a good reason," I said, my mouth curling into a frown.

"You honestly don't care about any of that?"

"If you love someone, no matter who it is, where you come from or where you're going doesn't matter. Age, gender, blood. It's all irrelevant in the such case of true love. At least, this is what I think. I've seen a lot of shit where people interfere with the lives of people where who they love does not concern them. Even family and friends don't have a say in that, much less a stranger."

"Suppose you're right about that. I'm glad you have optimism like that. Even people who are open to stuff aren't as supporting," Tonks told me in an admiring tone.

"It's just how I am. I accept people who they are. That can be good or bad depending on who that person is. Alright, next."

"Um, I can't say that I can pick favorites as far as songs go, but I do like Disturbed, which you could probably assume from the fact I knew what song lyrics you were quoting." I nodded in satisfaction, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, if you remember, and of course you do, I told you that I planned on becoming an Auror once out of school. It's going to require a lot of training once I get out of school, but I'm pretty sure I can do it," Tonks said in a determined tone. I nodded respectfully at her.

"I have no doubt you can. You look like a determined one. Just work on those 'two left feet' as you call them," I said, using finger quotes.

"You pickpocket, but can you actually sneak around without anyone hearing you?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms, leaned back in my seat, and met her stare with one of my own.

"You think I was lying?" I asked. My tone was curious, with a touch of amusement. "I really don't see the point of lying about my own abilities."

"Don't think you were lying. I just want to see you prove it."

"That's honestly going to be pretty hard to prove in the current situation," I said dryly.

"I get that. But whenever there's a chance to prove it, I want proof."

"If the situation calls for it, you shall have that proof," I said, nodding.

"Alright, time for the next question. Yes, I have dated a few times. Two of them were Weasleys, but that's something I'm not going to get into."

"You dated some of Ron's brothers? Huh," I said, my tone curious.

"What's 'huh?'"

"I'm just thinking if they're anything like Fred and George, you found your soul mate," I said dryly. Tonks threw her head back and laughed at my statement.

"Alright, lets finish the last question. Like you, I have no favorite food. There are just too many to make a decision."

"God did put so much good food on this earth for us to pick a favorite," I said, checking the time on my phone for the time. "We've been here for only five minutes and discussed everything. You want to do something else or what?"

"Something else? Just what are you suggesting?" Tonks said, wiggling her eyebrows. I smirked at her insinuation.

"Trust me, you aren't ready for something of this gratitude. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"That's where I spend half of my time in. You should try it. It's really fun," Tonks said enthusiastically.

"No thanks. If you don't mind, I'd rather keep my mind on the straight and narrow for now. Now be serious. What do you suggest we do?"

"Is this a date?" Tonks asked cheekily.

"Again, I'm asking you to be serious. Please oblige me for one day."

"Fine. How about we actually order some food? Talking brings an appetite."

"I'm pretty sure it brings more of a thirst, but whatever. You never were normal."

"And you are?" Tonks asked rhetorically.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I did not insinuate that I was anything of the sort. I'm far from a paragon of normal, or what is perceived as normal anyway, but I do know what 'normal' is, and we are far from it. You're a wild card, and I'm the young soldier."

"You delivered that in a way that I can actually understand, even though you used giant words plenty of times."

"I have an extensive vocabulary. I could use even bigger words, but I wouldn't want to send you brain in circles."

"What are you insinuating?" Tonks asked, sounding slightly offended.

"I'm not insinuating anything. Most people don't have anywhere need the extensive vocabulary that I have that's all. It's no offense against you or your intelligence. I know you're a smart girl."

The calm tone I stated this in and the compliment itself caused her to relax.

"Sorry. I've been under a lot of judgments that I'm an airhead."

"I don't think that. Not even close. Honestly, I couldn't give a shit what people think of me. The problem is with me? People _know _I'm all brains. They figure that one person either lies on one side. Never any others. Like, if a person is strong, they don't have the brains or emotional range big enough to fill a tea cup. If a person is smart, they have that side covered and is emotional sensitive. With emotional sensitive people, they have brains, but no brawn. Never any combination other than the ones I just mentioned. Me? I've got brains and brawn, but fewer morals."

"Yeah, I can see that. It's never too good to assume, but it seems to work with you," Tonks said, making me smirk.

"That's because my assumptions are analytical at best. I observe the situation as much as I can before making a judgment. Most people don't do that."

"'Most people' as you call it, don't discover a magical castle that was deemed impossible to discover in terms of Muggles centuries ago."

"Quite. Though you have to thank Mundungus for that. If it wasn't for him trying to make an international form of making money, I wouldn't have been able to do it. I assume you're able to turn regular money into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts?"

"Yes. This makes it easier for parents to buy their kids' supplies if they're Muggles. Pure-bloods like _Draco Malfoy," _Tonks said, obvious disgust in her voice. "Share Salazar Slytherin's views that if you're raised by Muggles, you're not worthy to be in this school. God, I'm ashamed to be the cousin to a racist asshole."

"You're cousins?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in surprise. This I did not expect.

"Yeah. My mother is sister to Malfoy's mum, which makes us cousins by blood. Again, I'm ashamed of that fact," Tonks said, face palming.

"It's ok. You turned out perfectly well Nymphadora. And Malfoy? Goodness, he's a waste of skin, organs, and bones."

She flinched slightly from the use of her name, but smiled at my opinion of Malfoy.

"But at the same time, I don't blame him for the way he is."

"You don't? Oh, Malfoy's dad," Tonks said, immediately catching on. I nodded.

"He was raised by parents who taught him those beliefs, so I can't blame the child, but I will sure as hell punish him for enforcing those beliefs."

"I'm pretty sure you've done that quite a lot already."

"I believe that enough is never enough. As you've probably seen, it hasn't been nearly enough to make him learn. You try anything, I'm going to kick your ass. Plain and simple," I said dryly. Tonks let out a loud laugh at my wording.

"Just like I hex the shit out of anyone who calls me Nymphadora besides my mother. Well, that's until you came along," she said as an afterthought.

"Cause I actually like the name?"

"Cause you're the only one besides my mother who didn't necessarily mean it in a tone that means harm. That's why I don't let people know my first name. If they do find out about it, I give them a warning to not use it again. I don't warn again," Tonks said stiffly.

I laughed at her methods. I mean, I really threw my head back and just started laughing for what seemed like over an hour.

"I like you. I _really _like you. You don't take shit from no one when you've already warned them. That's something I can easily relate to. Malfoy should know that by now," I said.

"Yeah, the only difference is my curse just a small bit of pain and maybe some embarrassment later. Your version of recompense..." Tonks shuddered, leaving the sentence hanging. I just shrugged.

"But another difference is that I don't hurt people for calling them by my name," I said, tweaking her nose. "The only problem you could cause concerning names is if you called me _out _of my name. _Then_ we have a problem."

"Regardless of what other people might think, you're a hell of a time."

"When you get to know me I am. Well, when you get to know me _now. _Before, I would never agree to have a conversation with anyone. But after Christmas, some things change," I said, looking over to the counter. "I really think we should order some food. I really think we've taken up enough of the owner's hospitality."

Before Tonks could speak, her stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed at her stomach's attitude. I grinned.

"Yeah, we definitely need to order. What do you want?" I asked.

"Just a Big Mac meal with a coke," Tonks said.

"Alright. I'll be back," I said, walking to the counter. At my approach, the cashier's eyes got wide and he started paying attention.

"Can I get a Big Mac Meal and a Ranch BLT meal? Coke and Dr. Pepper for the drinks." I told him.

"Of course. Coming right up," he said, ringing up the price. "Ten dollars and seventy-three cents." I put a 100 on the counter and walked away without bothering for change.

"I got another question for you," Tonks said. I nodded to show my acceptance. "Do you normally pay a hundred bucks for a ten dollar meal?"

"Yes," I said in the bluntest voice I could summon.

"Why? That's ninety bucks right there," Tonks questioned with a dumbstruck expression.

"Technically, it's eighty-nine dollars and twenty-seven cents. And I do that cause I have plenty of money."

"Yeah, but even rich people get their change back."

"Yeah, well I'm too damn rich for my own good. So I really don't care. A hundred dollars for me is a penny in a Republican's eyes if you know who those are. That's how rich I am.

"That's rich."

"No kidding."

"Oh, did I ever tell you about my little talent?"

"Talent? Unless the talent involves being beautiful, smart, generally funny, and a fun person to talk to, then no. You haven't."

"Charmer. No that's not the point. Under the risk of surprising everyone here, lets take it outside," Tonks said, standing up.

I shrugged and followed her outside. Once outside, her face screwed up into a pained expression before her hair changed to a blond color. A big contrast from the pink she normally wears. The sudden change startled me for a second. Then I remembered the term Metamorphmagus in a book I read. In simplest terms, they're shapeshifters.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" I said, my eyes wide. Tonks smiled widely before nodding.

"About the first time I've caught you off guard, but yes. I am. I don't really change much. The only thing I essentially change is my hair and the size of my breasts."

"I assume you made them smaller."

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, they're already small enough, so I wouldn't imagine they can't really be smaller at your age."

"You were looking at my breasts?" Tonks asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I can remember every detail about a person's face and body. More specifically, I glanced at your breasts. I don't necessarily cross that bridge out of respect."

"Or the lack of testosterone you seem to lack when it comes to lust of the female population," Tonks said, crossing her arms.

"Lust is something I'm not tempted by. Self-control is something that would do people well. Now lets head back in. I don't want to miss the food," I said, walking back into the shop and holding the door open for Tonks. "After you."

"You're so much of a gentleman, it's insane," Tonks said, walking through the door.

"That's because I was initially raised to be a gentleman. This is just simple stuff," I said, sitting at a table and crossing my right leg over my left knee. Tonks again took the seat in front of me.

"Why can't more people be like that?"

"Because not all people are raised with those ideals into their heads. Like there's fact that some people walk around like the world owes them something. Like the world owes you anything. Peh," I said, swiping the air in front of me to emphasize my point.

"Malfoy," Tonks coughed out in a not so subtle way.

"It's not just him in this world. But people who were raised like him. Everything is handed to them on a silver platter. That is the worst thing you can do for a child."

"Luckily, I wasn't raised like that, you weren't, or even Harry it seems like." My face became a nasty grimace at the memory of the Dursleys.

"Quite," I quipped. Then a call of our number meant our food was ready.

"Keep the change. I don't care," I said, grabbing our food and walking back to our table.

He looked at me like I was the most insane person in the world. But he eagerly took the money. I sat down and placed the food down, both of us immediately digging in.

If Tonks had any concern with how she looked once before, apparently she doesn't when she's eating.

"There's this little invention called a napkin Tonks. I'd recommend you use it before face is covered in the 'special sauce,'" I said, my tone suggestive.

Tonks did not miss the innuendo of the phrase and glared at me, but the redness of her face made that glare lose any effect. I held out a napkin and she grabbed it before furiously wiping her mouth.

"I think I preferred you when you just didn't talk at all," Tonks said.

"Aw, you know you love me," I said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Jury's still out on that. Right now I absolutely despise you," Tonks said sternly.

"Guess what? Don't give a shit," I said in a pleasant tone.

"Does anything I say bother you?" Tonks asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Nope!" I said in the same pleasant tone.

"Damn you! I give up!" Tonks exclaimed in frustration.

"Again, not going to Hell anytime soon," I said, checking the time on my phone. "We've been here for over a half hour. Didn't really feel like it."

"Time does fly when you're having fun. You're frustrating, but fun to talk to." I raised an eyebrow.

"Pot meet kettle. I think we look quite black," I said, leaning back and putting my thumb and index finger under my chin as if I was in thought. Tonks let out a snort at the old phrase.

"That's one way to put it. I'm sure you're ready to go."

"You said it, not me," I said dryly before grinning. She attempted to swat me, but I held her hand with my thumb and index finger. I waved my left index back and forth.

"Uh-uh. Not gonna happen," I said, my tone amused.

"Another thing. Is it humanely possible to catch you off guard?"

"It's statistically unlikely, but you never know," I said shrugging. "But in all seriousness, I do need to go."

"You've things to do?"

"Well, for one I have Harry at my house. Doesn't really make me a good host if I'm not there. Plus there's some work that I need to get done that I'm already working on."

"All right Mr. Working Man. I'll leave you to it. Can you at least show me where you live before you go?"

"Sure. But make sure not to tell anyone where I live," I said, throwing away our trash and I went to my car. If you can count a Lamborghini as just a car.

"Show off," Tonks said as soon as she saw the car.

"What can I say? I like to get around fast. Don't you dare take that out of context," I said, as soon as Tonks was about to speak. Tonks crossed her arms and glared at me.

"So it's ok for you to do it, but not me?" she asked.

"I didn't say it wasn't already for you to do it. You can always choose to ignore the request," I said, getting in the car. As soon as I put the keys in the ignition, a man came up to me and held a gun to me.

"Get out," he ordered.

I gave him a bored look before breaking my window and grabbing the gun of his hand and shooting him in the knee. There was a panic from the gunshot, but I didn't really care.

I opened the door and grabbed the dude from the back of his neck before holding him up in the air.

"Do you really think it's fun to try and steal someone's car? Not in the slightest you bitch," I snarled. The pressure on my neck was getting tighter as I could see him turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

I let him fall to the ground and held his neck, grasping for as much air as he could.

"L-look, I'm sorry man. I'll just leave," he said, attempting to dash away but I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and choke slammed him onto the hard pavement. The intention and the achieved effect was to break his spine.

"You're crazy," he groaned out painfully.

"Not crazy. I'm a vicious son of a bitch. It's something you're going to learn in the worst way," I said, before turning him over while forcing my knee on his elbow and breaking his arm with a sharp snap. "C'mon Nymphadora."

She followed, though her movements were slow. I'm pretty sure it was shock from the situation.

"Is that how you normally handle people?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. Worse depending on what you do," I said, speeding through the street and a high speed, dodging cars easily.

"Damn dude. And could you slow down before I end up with vertigo," Tonks said, looking slightly sick.

"Oh, sorry," I said, slowing the car down to a fair speed.

"I was prepared to jinx the guy, but you did something way more... intense," Tonks said in a light tone.

"That's life. Well, my life. Kill or be killed. And occasionally maim And I have no problem with that," I said in my commonly used emotionless tone.

"Here we go again," Tonks muttered.

"This is what happens when something serious comes up. I'm all soldier," I said, pulling up to the hill that carried my house. "We're here."

"Here? There's nothing here."

"Of course not. My house is up the hill. Are you prepared for a thirty minute walk up the hill?"

"Walking? Ugh," Tonks complained.

"Or would you rather I carry you?"

"I'd rather be carried."

"Too bad. Get some leg power."

"You're cruel. Not even including what just happened."

"If you're going to uphold the law, we're in trouble if you complain for having to walk up a hill. I pity the Auror who has to train you."

"Ok, fine. I see your point," Tonks said, crossing her arms before taking a deep breath. "Let's go. And are you just going to leave your car there?"

"No. It teleports back to the garage after I'm done."

"Why can't we just teleport along with it?"

"For one, it takes the exact amount of time it takes for us to get up here. Two, you're lazy and need the exercise. And three, the teleporter was only calibrated to teleport the car. Not anything in it. I'm pretty sure if we tried, part of us would be there and the other parts in the garage." Tonks shuddered.

"It's a lot like if you Splinch yourself with Apparation."

"Yes, exactly like that. Though there's no way to reverse the process, so that's why. I'm working on a teleporter that can teleport people as well. So far, I haven't made much progress," I said, sighing.

"You'll get it eventually. After, I'm pretty sure all the stuff you invented wasn't in a day, right? If you say yes, I'm going to call you a liar on this."

"Well, all of my other inventions were actually invented in a day, but planned for weeks. This requires more than just theory to invent. I need to experiment with the different versions I'm trying to make."

"How do you test this? I'm not really sure if people are lining up to be split into pieces across the globe," Tonks said in a dry tone that makes me proud.

"No, they aren't. Rather, I have to test it on corpses, which is horrible on the nostrils." Tonks' face twisted into a disgusted one.

"All for science, huh?"

"That's one way to put it. Now I think we ought to focus on getting up this hill," I said, moving in strong strides.

"One more question. What else are you working on?"

"Classified information. Only that it involves a near unbreakable metal."

"Are you making weapons?"

"It has a bunch of uses, and one of them do involve weapons. Now lets focus on the hill."

"Fine then. Can we at least talk on the way? I get bored easily."

"If you're on the job, you're going to want to stay quiet so your culprit won't detect you. Apply that situation here."

Tonks seemed to be irritated, but she didn't argue. We spent the last twenty-five minutes walking up the hill in silence. And we finally made it to my house. The irritation on her face was replaced by astonishment at the sight of the place.

"Yeah, it's impressive. It's a complete replica of my parents' place. I love this place," I said, walking in the door.

"I would too if I had a place this nice. Living it up a little too much for your age, aren't you?"

"Believe me Nymphadora, that's not the only reason."

"Gah, stop calling me that! I know you like it, but I still hate it!"

"You just need to get used to it," I said. "Believe me, I do like the name. You just hate it because what people make of it. And probably how ridiculous it must be to spell, but learn to like your own name."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to stop calling you Nymphadora," I said, making Tonks groan.

"I was afraid you would say that. And since you've got the reflexes of a cat times one hundred, I can't really jinx you for calling me that. God, this sucks," Tonks said, collapsing on one of my couches. Unfortunately, there was someone already sitting there.

"Ah!" Harry yelled. Tonks jumped up as if electrocuted and stared at the eleven year old in question.

"Oh. Sorry Harry. I'm pretty exhausted because this guy..." she jerked her thumb at me. "...made me walk all of the way up here."

"You know you need the exercise. Plus, I'm trying to stop you from being lazy."

"I call it house elf labor. But your house is quite impressive. I'll be off and try not to turn Harry here into a house elf," Tonks said, Apparating before I could say a word.

"God, she can be frustrating sometimes," I said, rubbing my temples.

"You know you love her," Harry teased.

"Do I needle you about Hermione? No. So back off before I return the favor." Harry shut up, though he still had that damned smirk on his face.

"I'm getting to work. And tomorrow..." I said with an evil smirk. "...I'm getting you into shape."

The smirk disappeared on his face faster than a flash of lightning. I started laughing evilly before heading down to the basement.

* * *

A/N: You can't say I wasn't working here. Goodness, this chapter came out longer than expected. But it's finally done, and I hope it placates you. I kind of think it went in circles a bit, but I just hope you like it nonetheless. I'll see you all next time! Though the amount of words are crazy. Almost 6000! Good Lord.


	15. Chapter 15 - Train Adventures

A/N: Ok, now we're going back to Hogwarts. Vacation time is over. There shouldn't be too many more chapters from this point. We've reached the halfway mark, I think? Or maybe a little further. I'm not too sure. Anyway, I'm going to cut out the Forbidden Forest scene because I'm going to ensure that they don't forget the invisibility cloak. I can sort of understand why they left it, but why didn't they notice something was off when they started walking back.? But since my character is the paragon of common sense, they will not forget it, ergo, they will not get caught. I'm working on some stuff planned for the 4th and 5th books. I still haven't decided if I'm going to go through with it or not. I can make it work, but... I'm just not sure. I don't have any other words for it. In case you didn't know, book 4-7 will be rated M. No, there will not be lemons. Well, probably. Anyway, we continue. P.S: Me adding that scene with the Malfoys in the previous version was completely unlikely.

* * *

"Ready to head back?" I asked Harry.

"I hate you," he said, obviously in pain from the way his face was screwed up.

"I know you feel like shit now, but you won't even know you were in pain once you keep at this longer," I assured him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to keep this going. Feels like my limbs are going to fall off. Even the surgery you gave me doesn't hurt as bad as this, and you cut into my damn head!" Harry exclaimed, pointing to the faint incision around his head. He changed his mind to get the surgery to be able to summon his stuff at will, but I had him on a heavy anesthetic. I didn't use an anesthetic cause I was the one operating on myself.

"That's cause you were on anesthetics the entire time to prevent you from going into shock during the procedure. Plus, it was risk free."

"Doesn't excuse the fact that this hurts like hell. I hope I can get over this soon."

"Was it as bad as the first day?"

"No, but..."

"Then stop complaining. You won't have long before your body adjusts to it."

"'Long' can be a very specific word depending on someone's definition."

"Two days, a week at the most. Faster if we do Quidditch practice."

"Fine. I'll suck it up. At least until we get back to the castle."

"That's my boy. Now let's go," I said, walking into the underground garage and had Harry pick the car.

"Lamborghini. It'll be awesome. Imagine the heads that'll turn when we go to the train station in that," Harry said, smiling at the image in his head. I shook my head.

"Yeah, imagine. And if anyone tries to rob me, I'll give them a nice trip to the hospital like the last jabroni who tried," I growled.

"Of course you will. But still. We'll be riding in style. Now come on!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, quickly getting in the car. I smiled at his antics. This kid...

I got into the driver's seat and began driving us to the train station. We got there with plenty of time to spare.

"You want to chill in the car for a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Harry said. I nodded in satisfaction before taking a bag of grass out of my glove compartment and began rolling the windows down before rolling a blunt. Harry's eyes were wide when I did this and I took a puff, which sailed out of the window by the breeze.

"Ah. That's always good," I said with a satisfied sigh.

"Is that weed?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, it is. I do smoke to chill out. Well, whenever I _do_ chill out," I stressed.

"But isn't weed _illegal_?" Harry asked, stressing the word.

"For one, my job isn't necessarily legal, but it did make the world safer for everyone. And second, it is legal actually. With enough influence, money, and a solid case, I made cigarettes illegal and weed legal. Personally, I got more people liking me because of that rather than my technology," I said, smiling. "Apparently, a lot of people in the U.S like their weed. We even got immigrants coming in from all over when they found out weed was legal in this country. We're the first country!"

"And you're proud of that?" Harry asked in an amazed voice.

"Hey, I suppose degenerating your brain cells are better than dying, right?" I said, taking another long drag. "Actually, scratch that. I know how to counter that side effect too!"

"As if you needed to say it," Harry said, shaking his head.

"What can I say? Science is the shit. We wouldn't have any of this stuff without it," I said, taking another drag. "I'll give you your first blunt when you hit fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Harry asked surprised.

"Sure, if you want to smoke. I'm supposed to be the adult and say 'smoking is bad,' but it makes you feel hella good, and plus there are no side effects. Except the munchies. Didn't bother to fix that, because hell, I like to eat anyway!" I exclaimed jovially. Harry snorted out a laugh.

"You're real with me. I like that. I'll try it, but don't judge me if I don't like smoking," Harry said.

"Trust, you'll like it. Tip: Don't inhale to much or you'll choke on smoke for future references," I said, taking another drag.

We sat there waiting and I smoked while Harry had his head nearly out the window to avoid inhaling the fumes. I then noticed we had five minutes before the train left, so I got out of the car before addressing Harry.

"We got another five minutes before the train leaves. You want to get on now?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But get rid of that before you get on," Harry said, pointing at my blunt.

"Oh, right. Wouldn't want to scare the kiddies to death," I said, dropping it on the ground and crushing it.

"And I'm not a kiddie?" Harry asked.

"In age, you are. On the inside, you're a young man. Probably going will be one by the time you hit fifteen. That's why I picked that age specifically," I said, heading toward the platform. "You first?"

"Yeah, it boosts my confidence a little," Harry said, running through the barrier while I followed. We went straight through and immediately climbed aboard, searching for a compartment.

"In here!" Tonks exclaimed, gesturing for us to come inside.

"Hey Nymphadora," I said, smiling widely. She didn't flinch this time, but instead smiled back.

"Hey Robert. Harry," Tonks said politely to Harry.

"Hey," Harry said, waving at her.

"So, I see you didn't flinch when I used your name," I noted.

"What can I say? I decided to try to get used to it since you were going to brow-beat it into my head, so had my mother say Nymphadora for thirty minutes straight," Tonks said. I whistled.

"Ouch. That must have been painful for you," I said in an amused voice. Harry was covering his mouth to restrain his laughter.

"It was. It took the entire thirty minutes for me to adapt to it, but now I can hear my name without wanting to jinx the person who said it, so I suppose you saved people a lot of pain for doing this," Tonks said.

"That's what I do. Cause pain or prevent it," I said smiling. Tonks was about to speak, but started smelling the compartment.

"Is that weed?" she asked.

"Ask the messiah over here," Harry said, pointing at me. I grinned at Tonks' shocked look.

"Hey, I was stressed out! And nothing relaxes me more than a blunt. The high relaxes me," I said, leaning back with my hands behind my head.

"You got anymore?" Tonks asked, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Do your parents know you smoke weed?" I asked, beginning to roll a blunt for her.

"Yes they do. Though I made sure to only mention it when I turned seventeen. Wasn't much they could do about it after that point. Though I did get yelled at for it, which in a way, was worse than any punishment they could give me," Tonks explained.

I finished rolling it and handed it to her. She raised her wand when I stopped her.

"Don't light in here. The space is small and it could spread all over the place," I said.

"I could just open the window," Tonks suggested, gesturing to the window to our left and her right.

"And what would you say to the half-blood prefect that conveniently opens this compartment?" I asked, raising in eyebrow. "I thought so. Wait until we get to the castle and smoke it on the grounds."

Tonks pouted before putting the blunt away in her jacket pocket.

"Fine. No weed for now," she said in a disappointed voice. "I wish weed was legal."

"It _is _legal. Well, at least in the U.S.," Harry said.

"What?" Tonks asked, her eyes wide.

I smirked and raised my hand.

"You can thank me and my political prowess for that. You won't be able to smoke a cigarette there, but you will be able to smoke weed. They sell it in stores, people grow it on farms and sell it. Yeah, the U.S. is your country if you like weed," I explained.

Tonks ran at me and gave me 3 consecutive kisses on the cheek before squealing. I froze if I had been doused with liquid nitrogen. That... was unexpected. But not even close to unwelcome. And since when did Tonks _squeal? _Oh, she must definitely love weed.

"You are my most favorite person _ever _for that. I need to go to the U.S.," Tonks said, likely contemplating the soonest she could leave.

I could barely hear her as my mind was still on pause mode. The kisses had definitely surprised me and made my heart race a little. If I have a lever on my emotions most of the time, I would've blushed.

Harry, needless to say, was had that wide wolf's smile on him. He was enjoying this. My foot lashed out at him out of reflex and he growled in pain.

"You alright?" Tonks asked in concern. "I mean, you kind of froze up before kicking Harry."

"Not everyday a guy gets kissed by a pretty woman," I said, my voice subdued.

Tonks blushed and rubbed a sheepish hand on the back of her head while laughing nervously.

"Sorry, it's just... I really like weed," Tonks said.

"So it seems," I quipped. Ok, the shock had worn off. "Well, you successfully got my high high. Do you realize how difficult that shit is?"

Tonks blushed and Harry threw his head back and started cracking up. Tonks rounded toward him and smirked.

"Do I need ask about those 'private sessions' you and little Ms. Hermione Granger get up to?" she asked smirking.

The laughter died down quick and Harry blushed a deep red. I started chuckling at his embarrassment.

"Oh, leave the child alone Tonks. He's not ready yet," I said, my eyes glinting with amusement.

"I know. That was just a little taster. When you get older, I'm not going to hold back," Tonks said.

"I'm sure you won't," Harry said.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the woman with the food cart said. I instantly hopped up.

"Dibs!" I said, fishing Galleons out of my pocket. I also made a note to trade Muggle money for magical during the vacation at Gringotts. I was rich in the coins, and the munchies had made me _hungry._

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. Mostly because of the discussions of weed. Never smoked it myself, but I pretty much have a general idea of what it's like. Adios amigos/amigas!


	16. Chapter 16 - Dragon Smuggling

A/N: I got my hands on a laptop over the break, but it wasn't for long, so I didn't get but a few words in this, but I'm back and ready to upload. Also, I have been contemplating ideas for the last 6 books. Some of them you'll like. Some of them you'll hate, because _I _hated having to make some of these decisions, but I thought they would be good for keeping the book at the same pace. You know, some moments good, some bad. Let's go!

* * *

"Is he insane?" I asked. I know this is a crazy question for _me_ to ask, but judging by Wood's newly adapted Quidditch teaching method, I was wondering if he lied on the crazy side as well.

"Regardless of the pot calling the kettle black, I just think Wood really wants to win this Quidditch cup," Harry said in a pant. "If I wasn't training with you over the break, I'd likely be on the floor. Instead, I'm just cold, wet, and out of breath."

"See? Told you there's a use of my madness," I said, smirking.

"I suppose so. Granted, I'm still a little sore in my legs," Harry said.

"Walk it off. I mean this literally," I said, laying on the couch and closing my eyes.

"Maybe later. Until then, I'll just deal. Plus I'm still drying off," Harry said.

"Suit yourself. I'm pretty grateful Snape's refereeing," I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Me too The instant Quirrel tries something, Snape will put a stop to it. I personally hope he loses his temper and curses the bastard," Harry said.

"So do I, but it won't exactly be very subtle. Plus, if he tries anything, I'm _definitely _going to break some very valuable body parts. His nuts included," I said with a grin, making Harry shiver.

"Statements like that remind me why people fear you. Even more scary is the fact that you have the full intention of backing up your statement." I shrugged.

"It's why the people who only know the Vigilante fear me. It's a fear I use and a fear that I revel in. Disturbing, but it's me."

"Disturbed or not, I still like you. And I'm pretty sure more people are have the same feeling I do."

"Not too many people, but I like to keep it to a minimum anyway. But I came in here counting on no one liking me. Something of which I would give a shit of either way, but it's nice to know people care. Been a while," I said, scratching the left bottom corner of my mouth.

"I say it's been long overdue for you and me. Maybe that's why we're friends." I smiled.

"Or maybe you're just such a good person, that I picked up on it. The world may never know."

Any other words were stopped by the arrival of Neville who was hopping inside with his legs stuck together. It looked comical, but I'm pretty sure his legs were not like that by choice.

"Who did this?" I asked calmly. As if I already had to ask...

"Malfoy. Said he had been looking for someone to practice that on," Neville said.

I took a deep breath and took this calmly. I had no proof to prove that Malfoy did this, and I don't think the nurse would appreciate me sending him to the hospital _again._

"Tell your Head of House," I said. Harry seemed to look at me with a surprised look. I simply shrugged at him.

"I can't. It'll make things worse," Neville said.

"Yeah. And if you don't tell anyone with authority, it'll make things worse. And if he does try something... Send the ferret my way. I'll make him pay," I said, summoning a Hershey's bar I had and giving him a piece. "The Hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason. Just make sure to unlock that potential."

Neville smiled and took the piece I handed out to him.

"Thanks Robert. I'll tell her. Never knew you one for pep talks," Neville said, making me shrug.

"Eh, first time for everything," I said, ripping off a piece of chocolate and popping it in my mouth. I closed my eyes as the chocolaty goodness spread all over my tongue. "Much better when you don't chew for the first few seconds."

"Hermione, know the counter curse?" Harry asked.

She nodded and unbound Neville's legs apart, nearly making him drop the chocolate in the process.

"Thanks. Any idea where McGonagall is?" he asked.

"Should be in her office. If not, check her classroom," I said.

Neville nodded and walked out through the portrait hole.

"I think you've made a new friend. See? Other people notice it too when you're not... how you usually are," Harry said.

"But that's the best part," I said, passing him half of my bar. "Ready to wipe the floor with Hufflepuff?"

"Just as long as we're not wiping you both off of the field," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you worry too much," Ron interjected.

"We'll be careful," Harry assured her.

"And if Quirrel does try something, I'll be ready. And so will Snape. I have no doubt he'll kick the Aladdin reject into next week," I said, smirking. Hermione and Harry burst out laughing at my interpretation of Quirrel, but Ron had a confused look as I expected.

"It's a Muggle thing," I told him. Ron simply nodded in understanding and didn't inquire further.

* * *

Potions returned to the way it was the first day, but it was corrected at the end of the day. Points were always restored by him, and added when we actually did something right in class, which was pretty much every day. Snape had a sort of reputation to keep up. I'm sure he had a reason, because I don't take Snape as the type to not stand up for what he believes in. I wasn't going to question his methods, and surprisingly, so did Ron.

"In position?" I asked, holding my Nimbus on my back.

_"Nearly. Can't exactly talk to you near Quirrel. I'm ready to hex the bastard if he tries anything again,"_ Ron hissed viciously.

"Make it a painful one. Very painful. Trust me, if he tries something, he's not getting away with it this time. Also, can we have these ear pieces?" Harry asked.

"What I give out, I give permanently unless I say otherwise. Remember that. There might be a lot of gift giving in the future," I said.

_"Then note my birthday is in March,"_ Ron said.

_"Mine is in September,"_ Hermione said.

"Mine July," Harry said.

"Yes Harry, I remember yours when you told me over the Christmas break, remember?" I said dryly.

"Just checking," he said with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and got ready to walk out onto the field.

Before the match started, Wood pulled Harry aside to talk to him. He returned in only a few seconds.

"What did he want?" I asked him.

"He just told me to catch the Snitch quickly before Snape could favor Hufflepuff too much. Plus Dumbledore's watching too," Harry said, grinning. I smiled.

"No way Quirrel's trying anything now," I said.

_"In posi- Wait, is that Dumbledore I see?"_ Hermione asked.

"Yup. Your role is unnecessary now, but appreciated. How about you move somewhere else where the view is less... infuriating?" I asked.

_"Noted,"_ Hermione said. _"And thank you for the ear pieces."_

"Not the best part. They duplicate if you squeeze them hard enough," I said.

_"That's awesome!"_ Ron said.

"I know right?" me and Hermione said at the same time. I knew she said that to make it seem like they were locked in conversation to the people around them. Smart girl.

"Smart girl. Anyway, just watch us dominate this match," I said, before turning to Harry. "Ready?"

"Of course," Harry said grinning.

To say the least, it was over quickly. About five minutes to be exact. Snape allowed Hufflepuff a few penalties for stupid reasons, but it was irrelevant. Ending score was 210-30. To say the least, the crowd _erupted _with cheers. At least, from the Gryffindor side. But there were a few scattered cheers and clapping from the Ravenclaw side. I could also hear the sound of Malfoy getting punched while I was flying. A sound almost as sweet as music. The only downside was that I had to pummel Tonks in this match, considering she was a chaser for Hufflepuff. She seemed resigned about the outcome. It seems she expected this would happen.

"Victory!" I yelled, looking to the sky while spreading my arms and balling my hands into fists as I did it.

"You squashed us. Not many Chasers can act like a Beater with no bat," Tonks told me. I smirked while gripping my wrists and rotating my hands.

"That's cause I'm more than your average player. You're not a bad Chaser though Nymphadora," I said, landing on the ground. She followed and she leaned on the tip of her broom.

"'Not bad?' You sure I'm not better?" Tonks said in a sultry voice. I smiled before my eyes suddenly lowered from her face to her breasts and I had to mentally slap myself before focusing my attention on my shoes, as they suddenly came more interesting for me.

"Mr. Morgan? Are your shoes suddenly more interesting than me?" Tonks asked teasingly. I looked back up at her with an even expression.

"Well, my shoes weren't the thing that was interesting to me. Your breasts seemed to catch my attention this time around," I said honestly. Tonks started grinning wider than I ever seen her.

"Oh? Maybe there's more testosterone in you than I thought. Me wearing Quidditch robes perhaps isn't the best time in a boy's mind, but it's a start. Why the sudden change?" Tonks asked, crossing her arms curiously.

"Hell if I know. Even I didn't expect this to happen. But you are a cute one," I admitted. Tonks' smile turned into one more coy.

"Thanks," she said kindly. "See you later?"

"Definitely," I said gently. Tonks walked off before turning back around.

"You thinking about looking at my bum now?" she teased, walking backwards. I shook my head.

"Don't tempt me," I said with a smile. Tonks turned back around with an extra sway in her hips. I turned back around while gripping my hands tightly.

_"It's never usually needed, but Lord give me strength," _I thought.

_"So you like looking at bums now?"_ Harry inquired teasingly. I face palmed. He was still using the damn earpiece.

"You know what? Damn you. And I have the God given right to do what I want," I said.

"I thought you said you weren't tempted by lust?" Harry asked me.

"My thoughts haven't gone_ that_ far for it to be lust. Just saying," I said, somewhat defensively.

"Sure, sure. You coming back to the locker room?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I..." I was cut off by a hooded figure hurrying into the forest, obviously not wanting to be seen. "Actually, I'll catch up later."

"See you later. I'll stick back this time around. Kick Quirrel's ass if you can," Harry said.

"We'll see," I said, gripping my broom and flying low above the forest. I was able to land into a tree with little noise and listen into to what Quirrel was saying. By the sound of things, Snape was there too.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape said, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Quirrel was mumbling something that was too low to hear, Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel," Snape said, taking a step toward him. I thought that he was going to beat him down, but he didn't make a move. Instead he stared down at Quirrel's 'pathetic' form.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, but I gave it little attention to Snape's next statement.

"I'm ready to deal with your little hocus-pocus. I'm waiting," Snape said.

"B-but I d-d-don't -"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but I could see him a standing as stock still as if someone petrified him.

I frowned as I kicked off into the sky. I knew Snape didn't know what Quirrel had up his sleeve or how to get past Hagrid's beast(which he probably didn't), but he told Quirrel he did as a form of intimidation. Could he possibly trying to force Quirrel to make a move? Unknown. Snape could hide a secret from pretty much anyone.

_"Robert, where are you? There's a party in the common room for the 'players of honor,'"_ Ron said mockingly over the earpiece. I smiled at Ron's interpretation of me and Harry.

"Be there soon," I said, walking off.

* * *

A/N: I thought about ending it here, but I'm not. Yes, I'm going to include the next chapter in the book in this chapter as well. I missed this story. Plus I want to hurry up and move on to the next stories. There's a little kink that I'm still working out for the 5th one, because I haven't quite worked out if I want to do it or not. Everything else has the full go ahead.

* * *

Quirrel seemed to seemed to be getting paler and thinner everyday. Whatever Snape was threatening Quirrel with, it was enough to terrify him to his core.

Hermione decided to have more on her mind than Quirrel and the Sorcerer's Stone, and began studying for the exams, which were about ten weeks away. She kept nagging us to do the same. For Harry and Ron she had an argument, but not for me.

"If I tell you this, will all three of you promise to keep it a secret? I don't want it known," I said.

"I promise," all three of them said at the same time.

"Ok, do any of you know what an eidetic memory is?" I asked.

Ron and Harry shook their heads, but Hermione had her mouth open in a comical way.

"You mean..." she said, obviously at a loss for words. I nodded.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a sort of gift that people are born with. It allows whoever has one to vividly remember whatever they've seen. Memories, images, things of the sort. Because the thing is, I've already studied for my exams. For ten minutes. And that's all I need because I remember it all. So as you can guess..." I said, leaning back in my chair and popping a bag of sour worms into my hand. "...I'm good."

"So that's why you get your homework done early. Lucky," Harry said.

"Is that a machine or something?" Ron asked, making me shake my head.

"Oh, God no. People with eidetic memories can only be born, not made. I could try, but I don't meddle in that field. I refuse to combine biology with science. It may be a type of science, but I'm going to let it lie," I said.

"So because of the way you were born, you can cheat on the exams?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it," I said quickly and bluntly.

"Harry's right. You _are _lucky," Ron said.

"It's a gift. Thank my parents' genes for that," I said, eating more worms.

"What I wouldn't give to have one..." Hermione said wistfully.

"You may not have an eidetic one, but you seemingly have a photographic one. It's an explanation as to how you can remember everything easily," I said to her.

"If that's true, then both of you are going to get out of here with no problem," Ron said, enviously.

"Don't be jealous. It's not exactly a good thing to be able to remember what you've seen all of the time. I can remember the bad stuff as well as the good and important stuff," I said, turning away for a brief moment.

"Your parents?" Harry asked. I nodded softly.

"I still would love one. But come to think of it, a wizard has never had an eidetic memory. And they go WAY back," Ron said.

"Again, maybe it's a Muggle thing. That's what I told Tonks," I said, before smacking my head.

"You told Tonks? Well, you two have been having your private moments," Harry teased. I rolled my eyes.

"It was the day I sent Malfoy to the hospital. Tonks was helping a friend to there, which I cannot understand why considering we were at the feast when that happened. But it came up, but I forgot to tell her that she should keep it a secret," I said, smacking my head again in my temporary forgetfulness.

"You're slipping man," Harry said.

"You're right. I am slipping. Any of you know where she is?" I asked.

"Well she should be where we are. Isn't she in her last year?" Hermione asked.

"That's what she told me. In your mind, she should be studying for her NEWT exams, but Tonks doesn't take me as the type to do things this early. So if I can profile this right, I'd say in her common room likely, chatting with some friends," I deduced.

"You profile?" Hermione asked.

"Profile, investigate, whatever. It would be easier to list things occupations I _can't _do rather than the ones I can," I said.

"And you say_ I'm_ the one with the big head," Harry said, snorting.

"It's fact. Just about every occupation in the world I can do. Doctor, dentist, construction worker, web designer, the list goes on and on, but I would be wasting time. I'm just gonna see if someone answers when I knock," I said, standing up and walking toward the Hufflepuff common room. Just like ours, there was a portrait blocking the entrance, wanting a password. I simply rapped on the door loudly so that someone would be able to hear me. Some student that I did not recognize. And unfortunately, she looked like one of those girls who liked to gossip.

"Yes?" she asked politely. It seems I don't instill fear in just Slytherins. I could smell fear like a shark can smell blood.

"Relax, I'm not here to do to you what I did to Malfoy. That's only for people who act like him. Like an ass," I said dryly. She giggled at my dry tone and seemed to look at me with a more considerable amount of relaxation. Her smiled even turned flirty a little. _"Oh, lord..." _I thought.

"Can I speak to Nymphadora?" I asked. The smiled lost the flirty look and turned into more of an amused one.

"You say that in front of her, and you won't see any kids in your future," the girl warned.

"I haven't necessarily planned on doing that anyway. Is she here?" I asked again.

"Yeah, she's sitting here. OY, TONKS!" she yelled, making my ears ring. Maybe hearing amplifiers were best turned off in the daily grind.

"What?!" I could hear her yell back.

"Your boyfriend's here!" she yelled back in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes. Did there always have to be a girl like this in schools?

"I don't have one!" Tonks yelled back. "What are you on about?"

The girl stepped to the side and I waved at her as well as her other classmates.

"Hey. Talk to you right quick?" I asked with my arms crossed in a relaxed way.

A number of wolf-whistles traveled throughout the room and I rolled my eyes. Nearly adults or no, some people never grow up.

Tonks rolled her eyes and well and nodded before standing up and following me out of the portrait.

"Give me a few minutes?" I asked the portrait.

"This is where I live. Go somewhere else," the portrait said defiantly. I summoned a lighter and turned toward the portrait.

"And you won't have anywhere to live if you don't give me a few minutes. That's all I need," I threatened.

The portrait raised its hands in surrender and went off somewhere else.

"You seem to really want me alone," Tonks said, minus her usual teasing tone. Her tone was curious this time around.

"Ok, do you remember that time I told you I had an eidetic memory?" I asked.

"Yeah. I still think it's pretty damn impressive. Why?" Tonks asked.

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked.

"No. Didn't see the point. Why?" Tonks asked.

"Ok, good. Don't tell anyone. I really don't want it to get around that I have an eidetic memory. People would likely badger to no end for being able to remember everything I see and hear. And I don't want to have to send more people to the hospital," I explained.

"Ok, cool. I'll keep it under wraps. Was that all you needed?" Tonks asked.

"At first, yeah. But now I kind of want to hang out," I said. Tonks gave me a warm smile at these words.

"Why not? Those idiots out there are bugging me, so I'm out. What do you suppose we do?" Tonks asked.

"Walk and talk?" I said, before pulling out a bag of grass. "And smoke?" Tonks' smile quickly got wider.

"Now that's my kind of language," Tonks said, grabbing the bag. "How many of these things do you own?"

"Too much. I bought a few fields that produce weed and nothing but weed. It adds more money to my already full bank account," I said, pulling out another bag.

"You're like so many types of guys mixed into one. To me, none of the bad," Tonks said. I shrugged.

"I'm just different like that. Walk and talk. Don't smoke till we're on the grounds," I said, walking toward the exit.

So we walked out onto the grounds of the castle and just walked around, smoking. Around five minutes, we were both baked.

"This is why I love weed," Tonks said.

"There's no other feeling like this elation," I said, taking another puff.

"Except sex," Tonks said bluntly. I halted in taking another puff and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And you would know?" I asked questioningly.

"Nah, I just heard it was that good. At least, that's what people in my dorm say. I'm still like that," Tonks said, holding out her hands then closing them. I shook my head at her gesture. She had a crazy, but fun high.

We passed Hagrid's hut on during the time we were walking around and I could see Harry and Hermione through the window.

"Should we go say hello?" I asked. Tonks stood on the tips of her toes and spotted them inside.

"Eh, why not?" Tonks said. I nodded and walked inside Hagrid's hut.

"Hey guy- The hell?" I said, stopping in my tracks and the sight immediately ruining my high.

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was Harry and the others around the table. The thing that ruined my high was what was _on _the table.

"A friggin Norwegian Ridgeback?!" Tonks exclaimed.

"You both have to promise you won't tell anyone," Hermione begged.

"If I can find out why in the hell is a Norwegian Ridgeback in this hut. They're illegal to breed," I said.

"So is weed in this country, but you're smoking that," Hermione retorted. I raised an eyebrow at her threat. She must've really wanted this to threaten me.

"Illegal to us regular people, but as I recall, wizards don't give a shit about weed," I said, looking at the joint in between my fingers.

"That's why I'm able to get away with it. I've been caught smoking it before, but it's only a slap on the wrist," Tonks said in an offhanded voice. I held out my hand to gesture to Tonks.

"See? So snitch on me, and I'll take the punishment. But if I snitch on you, you will not like the result," I said calmly.

That calm tone is what seemed to freak Hagrid out the most. He visibly shook like an earthquake had gone through his bones.

"But I'm not going to. Just because you're my friends. If anyone else tried to threaten me like that, I would've told. Tonks, are you going to tell?" I asked.

"I won't if Hagrid gives the dragon to a dragon breeder. This thing will be dangerous soon. It doesn't belong here. It belongs with it's own kind. It's impossible for you to take care of a dragon anyhow!" Tonks exclaimed.

Hagrid faltered. He seemed to be close to tears. I had to try to reason with him.

"Look, I know you want to keep him, but you want the best for him, right?" I asked.

"Of course," Hagrid said.

"Then do what Tonks said. Give him to a dragon breeder. He needs to grow up where his own kind can teach him how to be a dragon. There are just certain animals that don't belong in society, or they'll suffer for it. Do you really want to see this dragon suffer?" I said, gesturing to the dragon.

Hagrid looked a the dragon with a softness in his eyes. It was a sort of softness I remember I felt when I saw Harry. It's the look of a guardian. A protector. Someone who cares.

"No, I don't. Ok, I'll do," Hagrid said with seemingly great effort. "But how are we going to give it to a dragon breeder? I don't exactly know any."

"Charlie," Harry said, facing Ron.

"He's right! Charlie's a dragon breeder. He could take the dragon. Ron, could you send him a letter?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, I'll do that. But, how do you know Charlie?" Ron asked.

"Oh, we dated for a few years. Broke it off when he wanted to chase dragons," Tonks said with a small amount of bitterness.

I could feel Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's eyes dart towards me to see if I would react to this statement. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"If he's anything like Ron, I could imagine he could be a handful," I said dryly. Ron turned as red as his hair while Tonks laughed.

"Ah, you'd be right about that. But I did like him. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. See if he'll take the dragon off our hands," Tonks said.

"Norbert," Hagrid corrected.

"Norbert?" Tonks asked. "You already named it?"

"You're talking to a guy who names a three headed dog Fluffy," I said dryly.

"What?!" Tonks said shocked.

"Yeah, he owns a three headed dog named Fluffy," I said.

"Is it really wise to tell her that?" Hagrid said in a worried voice.

"It's cool. I can just bribe her with no weed if she tells anyone," I said, turning toward her. "And I mean that."

"Secret safe," Tonks said quickly.

"Thought so," I said in a satisfied voice.

* * *

"We got a problem. Rather, these two caused the problem," Harry said, gesturing to Hermione and Ron.

"How did we know he was going to be there?" Ron hissed.

"Stay aware. I've told you this quite often. What's the problem?" I asked.

"Malfoy was near Hermione and Ron when they were talking about Norbert. He knows what's happening and when it's happening because Charlie happened to have written back," Harry explained. I face-palmed. That was a problem.

"Real dumbass move, you two. I expected you to more aware Hermione," I said. She turned red from embarrassment at my look.

"We'll never get another shot at this. We have to go," Ron said.

"You mean _I _have to go. You three are staying in the common room. I'm not risking you getting caught," I said firmly.

"We won't. One of the gifts I got on Christmas break was an invisibility cloak. So you see, they can't see us," Harry said.

"You own an invisibility cloak?" Tonks said, her eyes wide. "That's a hell of a Christmas present."

"Even though, you're still not going. Less chance of you getting caught that way," I said. "One of my shield that I designed has cloaking designed on it. It'll make this easier. Of course, I would prefer a good climb..."

"The Astronomy Tower is over a hundred feet tall. That's a 'good climb' to you?" Tonks asked incredulously?

"Every heard of the Willis Tower?" I asked.

"It's the tenth tallest building in the world and the tallest building in the U.S. Stands at over seventeen hundred feet. You climbed that?" Hermione asked.

"Had to. Place was locked down by terrorists and there's no way by air. Scaling it by hand was the only way," I said, my mind going back to the day.

"Why would you climb a building locked down by terrorists? I mean, I knew you seem to like danger, but damn!" Tonks exclaimed.

"_Oh shit. Probably shouldn't have said that," _I thought. This is why I don't get close to people.

"Ah. This bit of information I'm going to keep to myself. At least for now," I said evasively.

They didn't seem satisfied by my answer, but nodded. Eventually I would tell them, but I don't feel now is the time.

* * *

"Don't get caught," Harry told me before I left.

"I never do," I said, walking out of the dorm. Instead of my usual trench coat that I often use, I decided on wearing a jacket and cargo shorts. Figured it would restrict my movement less that way.

I snuck down and got out through the door across from the Great Hall. I jumped out of the window of one of the stone structures and landed in the grass on the tips of my toes. From there, I snuck down to Hagrid's hut to pick up Norbert.

"Is he all ready to go?" I asked.

Hagrid nodded and had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots of rats and some brandy for the journey," Hagrid said, his voice muffled. "And I packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

A ripping sound led me to believe that Norbert and the teddy bear were anything but friends. But I grabbed the crate and gave Hagrid an assuring nod.

"He'll get there safe. I promise you that," I said.

"Thank you. Bye-bye, Norbert! Mommy will never forget you!" Hagrid exclaimed. Hagrid knew this was hard, but he knew it was the right thing to do. That sort of thing was admirable.

I tied the crate to my back with a metal chain wrapped firmly around my chest. Next I made started to make the climb. It was about a minute until midnight, so they should be waiting for me by the time I get there. I used a window to begin to make a gradual climb from window to window to the occasion decoration. Like a gargoyle I could resist kneeling on like a surveyor of the night. Mostly because of the view. I could've used my grapple gun, but that ruins all the fun.

It didn't take much longer from that point to make it to the top, and as I predicted, Charlie's friends were already waiting for me.

"Did you climb up here?" one of them asked me.

"Sure did. It's a decent climb for me," I said, untying the chain from around my chest and handing them the crate. "Enjoy the Ridgeback."

"We will. These are extremely rare. And Charlie said that if he can ever make it down to Romania, he can visit her anytime," the second guy said.

"So it is a female. I thought it seemed pretty vicious," I said dryly. Both dragon keepers smiled at this statement.

"Yep. The females are the most vicious of the lot. See ya," the first keeper said, flying away.

I waved before jumping off of the Tower in a single bound. I landed on my feet and didn't even stumble. The shoes I wear have a type of device that acts like a sponge of gravity. Sucks up all of the force of the fall. Granted, you'll stumble the first few times because you're not exactly good at it, but you eventually get the hang of it.

I put on my cloaking shield as I saw a light at the end of a corner and stood against the wall silently. It turned out to be Professor McGonagall in a bathrobe and hairnet with Malfoy by the ear. The hat may have put him in Slytherin, but the idiot doesn't have an ounce of cunning to his name.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming- he's got a dragon!" Malfoy exclaimed, making me face palm. Not only did he have a lack of cunning, but he also had a lack of sense. Like she would believe that.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

As soon as they passed by, I walked back to the common room and quickly rapped on the door to wake the Fat lady up so I could get inside. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were waiting for me in the common room.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Nothing but good news. I got Norbert to Charlie's friends without being detected. And there's a bonus. Malfoy got caught trying to catch us and McGonagall docked twenty points from him as well as detention," I explained.

There was no audio coming out of their mouths, but I could tell they were trying hard to restrain it. Instead they settled for high-fives passed all around.

"Job well done. Now, I think I'm ready to turn in. I need sleep," I said, stretching across the couch and closing my eyes. But then I heard Harry call out to me.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot kid," I told him.

"If you marry Tonks, how long before you two have children?" Harry asked me. I growled softly before forcing my covers over my head.

"Go to sleep before I beat you to sleep," I said moodily. I could hear Harry snickering, but I hit a button on my phone to disable my hearing before turning around and going to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Now this was a long chapter. Hopefully, it won't take me long to get back to this story. It's almost ready to wrap up, and hopefully I can put an interesting spin on the fight with Quirrel. Also discovered I was spelling his name wrong. But some of you probably didn't even notice. It's just me wigging out. Anyway, until next time.


	17. Chapter 17 - Through the Trap Door

A/N: This will be the next to final chapter of this story. I'm excited to reach the end, and I hope the rest of you are too. At least, for the incoming sequels. They'll like be a lot better than this. Anyway, continue we shall do! Note: That one guy who seems to be negative of this story? If you wanted me to stop uploading or make me feel bad, then you failed miserably.

* * *

The next few days were extremely hot to say the least. Summer had finally made it's mark on the world once the heat started coming. It was even worse when you were confined in a room for hours at a time for exams. Well, hours for everyone else. I was able to finish my exam within minutes. I got a raised eyebrow from my Arithmancy teacher once I handed it in as early as I did, but she didn't comment. I was allowed to leave early due to my speed, so I took the opportunity to go to the library and read up on more advanced stuff.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking your exams?" the librarian told me with a biting tone.

"I have. At least, my Arithmancy one," I said, my tone even. "Now, I'd like to read in peace please. It's something I like doing in my spare time."

The librarian looked at me suspiciously, but when she detected no deception in my face or tone, she nodded tightly and let me continue. I bowed slightly to her and looked for books that went beyond this year. Soon second year soon escalated into third. Then fourth. Then fifth. Even though I could remember it all, the concept of Arithmancy really made my head spin. It got really complicated toward these advanced years. Anyone with an average memory would have a hard time memorizing them, much less applying them. Ancient Runes was no different. Some runes were _really _precise_. _They have to be dead on the mark in order to work. Otherwise, you'll get a result completely different. One that can prove detrimental to the result you're trying to achieve. Ancient Runes required a steady arm along with a sharp eye and mind. But people who mastered Runes got paid a lot. Lots of freelance work, or in the case of Nicholas Flamel, alchemy, which was just as difficult as both subjects if not more. When the bell finally rung, I closed the book in my hands and put it back before heading to my next exam.

* * *

After a long number of hours, most of it in the library, exams were finally over and we were allowed a few days of leisure before heading back home.

"I heard Hogwarts exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself," Ron grumbled.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to spend my time, but it is what it is. Harry, you alright?" I asked, removing his hand from his scar and saw that it was a bright red.

"My scar keeps burning," Harry said, his voice slightly strained.

"Maybe you need to see the nurse?" Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. That it means danger's coming..." Harry said.

I frowned. I did not like this at all. Because something tells me he was right. Which made me uncomfortable. But Quirrel did not yet know how to get past Fluffy yet. And Hagrid would never talk willingly... unless...

"We have to go see Hagrid," me and Harry said simultaneously before looking at each other in surprise.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"The fact that it's odd that Hagrid wanted a dragon the most..."

"And a stranger shows up with that exact egg of choice? Who walks into a pub with a dragon egg in their pocket? The only reason they would have one is to smuggle it in, and that is not the case," I concluded.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked, running to keep up with us as we sped towards Hagrid's hut. We then walked up to Hagrid's hut and saw he was already outside.

"Hagrid. Who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Never saw his face. He kept his hood up," Hagrid said, confirming our suspicions somewhat.

"You and him must've talked," I said.

"Well, yeah. He knew I was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and wanted to know what kind of creatures I looked after. I did tell him that after Fluffy, a dragon would be no problem," Hagrid said, getting closer to the marker.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you get a three headed dog? Even in the trade? And I told him that 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy for example. Play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep," Hagrid said, making us glance quickly at each other.

_"Uh-oh. He must've told Quirrel this bit of information as well," _I thought.

"I shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid blurted, his face horrified.

"No, it's a good thing you did," I said, running off with Harry and the others. "This is not good."

"We've got to tell Dumbledore. Or Snape at the very least," Harry said.

"Why would you need to see any of them?" a curt voice said behind us.

"Because the Sorcerer's Stone is in danger, that's why. The person after it has all of the information they need to get to it. Is that good enough reason for you Professor?" I said bluntly, turning around to face McGonagall.

The books she was carrying tumbled out of her hands. Whatever she expected us to say, it certainly wasn't that.

"How do you-"

"Don't be concerned with the how Professor. Focus on the here and now. Now where is the Headmaster?" I asked urgently.

"He's not here. He received an urgent letter from the Ministry and left immediately for London," McGonagall said. "And I don't know how any of you know about the Stone, but I assure you it is extremely well protected. Now head back to your dormitories... quietly." I pursued my lips and we walked off quietly.

"Then we have to let Snape know," Harry said.

"Let me know what?" an icy voice said. Speak of the devil. It's almost he did this timing on purpose.

"Not here. Too many people around," I hissed slightly.

He nodded tightly and gestured for us to follow him. Once we got in his office, I didn't even take a seat and got straight to the point.

"I've got bad news. Quirrel figured out how to get past Fluffy," I said.

Snape had a grim expression on his face at this news.

"How'd the oaf slip up?" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry seemed angry at the comment about Hagrid, but I stopped the sentence on his lips with a look.

"The power of alcohol. That combined with a simple startup with the dragon egg toward the creatures Hagrid looked after brought up the subject of Fluffy. And then it just came out," I explained.

Snape sighed at the news. I could tell even if he didn't say it that he knew it was a good reason how he lost the secret.

"If there's a next time this happens, Hagrid is no longer allowed near a bar," Snape said curtly. "Did you inform the Headmaster?"

"He's not here. He had to leave for the Ministry. We tried telling McGonagall, but she disregarded it," Hermione explained.

"This is not good. I can leave for the Ministry immediately and try to get him back here before he can make an attempt on the Stone, but I won't be able to get there fast. The Ministry is practically blocked from all types of magical travel. I'll have to take a Thestral," Snape said frowning.

"You've seen death then." I said. It wasn't a question I knew what a Thestral was. And what has to happen for you to see one.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked toward me quickly before looking at Snape, who nodded tightly, and if you looked closely enough, you could see faint hints of pain and remorse.

"Too much. I'll leave immediately," Snape said, striding off.

"He's seen death? I know he always was a bit broody, but..."

"Not the time Ron. I doubt Snape will get back here in time with Dumbledore. We have to go down that trapdoor ourselves," Harry said.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

"I'm with him. Can you imagine the recompense that will be inflicted on us if Quirrel is allowed to bring Voldemort back. You know that story that Malfoy has been saying about some creature drinking unicorn's blood?" I asked.

"You're believing Malfoy?" Ron said in disbelief.

"In this case, I don't think he was lying. I asked Hagrid, who was there with him when they saw it. It may not have necessarily been a vampire, but something was drinking it. I'm guessing Voldemort. He didn't die that Halloween night. Rather, he was left weak and nearly dead. The unicorn's blood is a means to sustain him while Quirrel retrieved the Stone and brought him back to full strength. Rather, it's just a hypothesis," I explained.

"Hell of a hypothesis, but it makes sense," Hermione said.

"So it's settled. Me and Harry are going down that trapdoor. If you both want to back out now, say so now," I said evenly. Ron and Hermione shook their heads no.

"As crazy as this sounds, we're with until the end. Even if we're dealing with stuttering, psychopathic teachers working for an even worse psychopath," Ron said, grinning.

I smirked. Trust Ron to turn the whole thing as a joke. But I hoped he was not taking this as one.

"Then we're going down the trapdoor tonight," Harry said.

* * *

"Ready?" I whispered once I quietly woke Harry and Ron up. They nodded and sprang out of bed, already dressed to go.

Hermione was already waiting for us outside of the door. But there was a surprising sight waiting for us downstairs.

"You're sneaking out again?" Neville said, making me raise an eyebrow at the boy.

"Go back upstairs and go to sleep," I told him.

"No. If you're caught we'll lose the House championship. You might not get as lucky this time," Neville said. Looks like he didn't know about the Stone.

"Last warning," I said, my tone getting impatient.

"I'm not backing down. I-I-I'll f-fight you," Neville said, raising his fists.

I couldn't resist the urge to smile. He was gaining some of that Gryffindor confidence. But as proud as I was, I was not going to let him stop us.

"Sorry about this," I said, hitting him the neck quickly to knock him out. "Let's go. Put on that cloak, stay close, and stay silent."

They nodded and Harry covered the three of them with a cloak. I used my AS to spot any targets that may be behind walls. In this case, teachers or Mrs. Norris. It was installed in my eyes like a pair of contacts, so like just about everything else I own, it was portable.

When we headed to the third floor, I just broke open the lock instead of unlocking it and we walked in. As soon I walked in, Fluffy immediately started growling but I played music on my phone known as the 'Clair de Lune' and he stopped in his tracks and fell asleep. It was on repeat, so we had plenty of time.

"Fluffy's out of commission. In," I said to the third kids. They took off the cloak and walked inside.

"Its paw is in the way," Ron said.

I rolled my eyes and lifted Fluffy's paw away from the door.

"You go first. I've got the music player," I said.

They nodded and jumped down the door one by one. When it was my turn, I immediately noticed we were in Devil's Snare.

"No one move. This is Devil's Snare," I told everyone. The three of them immediately froze as the plant started wrapping itself around our legs and binding us. I summoned a Molotov cocktail, which was a classic incendiary weapon, and threw it in the center. The plant started making a shrieking noise before dropping us and we fell through to land on a path below it.

"You think they would put more advanced stuff here," I said.

"Do we really need that?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, but Quirrel would have a harder time getting through if it was," I said simply before opening the next door.

I looked up and saw that there were a bunch of flying keys. One of them obviously fit the lock. I used my quick eyes and immediately spotted the right key. It was slightly more rusted than the other keys. Plus it had a crumpled wing. As if someone grabbed it roughly.

"Harry should take the broom," Ron said.

"I don't doubt his skills, but it might be safer if Robert takes it," Hermione said.

"Unneeded," I said, quickly throwing a chain toward the key and grabbing the rumpled key before pulling it toward me. "Simple."

"You're making this unnaturally easy," Harry told me.

I shrugged and put the key in the lock before we walked in. The next area was a giant chess board.

"We have to play giant chess?" I said, my tone disbelieving.

"This was definitely McGonagall's doing," Ron said, looking almost happy at the sight of the board. "Since you're the only one who's able to beat me at chess, Robert you assign the pieces."

"Harry, you'll be the king. Hermione, queen. Ron, you'll be a knight. If you seen an opening, inform me so we can observe the outcome. Me, I'll be a rook. Pieces, move," I told the assigned chess pieces. They seemed to understand and they moved off of the battlefield.

"Do you think this'll be like real wizard's chess?" Hermione asked.

"I have no doubt it will be. Wouldn't be too much of a trap if it wasn't. But luckily for you two, king and queens are never really sacrificed, so that position's pretty safe," I said, focusing my attention on the board. "Now we play."

It was definitely not a pretty game. Luckily, anything they took from us, we usually took back. Sometimes better. The real problem was the damn queen. It usually is. But the queen alone took both of our bishops and rooks, including me. It hit me pretty hard in the head, but I've been hit worse. My forehead was bleeding, but I was still directing the battlefield.

At one point, I only saw one option to win. But it was one I was not going to like. And Ron seemed to see it too.

"Knight, A-3," I said stiffly. "Check."

The queen moved from its position to take Ron's knight. Harry and Hermione cried out, but I warned them not to move.

"Why'd you do that?!" Harry yelled.

"It was the only way. Ron knew it, I knew it. Queen, take the king," I said to Hermione. She swallowed tightly and walked over to the king.

"Checkmate," she said,

The king took its crown off and threw it at her feet. We had won. I looked toward the door up ahead. Who knows what lies ahead.

Harry and Hermione took a sprint toward their fallen friend and were kneeling down beside him. I checked his pulse.

"He'll be fine. He'll have a hell of a headache, but he'll be fine. Hermione, get Ron back upstairs. Here," I said, handing her my phone. "Use that to put Fluffy to sleep. I can understand that you know how to use these?" She nodded and tried to life Ron up, but found it hard to manage. The most she could do was drag him.

"Swallow this. It'll last you a few minutes," I said, handing her a pill. She swallowed it and found Ron much easier to lift.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Temporary nano-tech. Increase bone and muscle strength along with the density. But it's only temporary. Go," I said urgently.

She nodded and carried Ron back to entrance.

"This is part of your destiny. Are you ready?" I asked Harry.

His face became stony before he nodded. As we did, a horrible smell began to fill my nose. On the floor was a troll that was bigger than the one I killed. Likely, this would take longer to kill if it was still up and moving.

When we reached different door, we spotted a shelf of potions. But two fires sprang up on either side and we were effectively trapped. But I spotted a roll of paper next to the potion bottles and read it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Logic? Brilliant Snape. Rather than magic, he relies on logic. Most wizards don't seem to have a lick of logic in their bones," I said, admiring the thought.

"But can you figure it out?" Harry asked.

"Already have. The smallest bottle will get us to the stone. This one..." I grabbed the bottle on the end. "...will get us back."

"That's barely a swallow. We can't both drink it," Harry said.

"You take it. I'll see if this inflammable shield I have will get me through it," I asked. "Hopefully."

"Hopefully. Yeah," Harry said worriedly before drinking the bottle and rushing through the fire. When I put on my shield, I dived through it and my shield instantly depleted. My clothes also felt toasty warm, but nothing more than that. Thank God. Then we faced the man we all had been waiting for.

"Quirrel," I said coldly. The soldier was back in me. Quirrel had none of that fearful air before and it was rather a cold and disgusted expression on his face.

"Me. As inferior as you might be, you're the only one who figured it out. Apart from Snape, the thorn," Quirrel said coldly.

"It wasn't too hard if you look in between the lines a little. But you're not getting that Stone," I said, my tone as cold as it's ever been. This man _infuriated _me. Because of the simple fact that he was trying to steal what he was supposed to be protecting.

"As if you can stop me," Quirrel said, tossing a dark red curse toward me. I moved Harry to the side and instantly pulled out a grenade and tossed it toward him. He flicked his wand and the grenade came back towards me. I shot it in mid-air with a revolver and it exploded before it even reached me. But not even a second had passed before I started shooting at him with trigger fingers.

Quirrel simply waved his wand before firing curses off like a madman. I moved Harry to the side before ducking and dodging the curses. They were aimed in a way that required quick reflexes and an unnatural body to dodge. Luckily, I had both.

I twisted my body in ways that seemed almost serpent-like and tossed a sticky bomb at his feet before detonating as soon I threw it. He was able to throw up a transparent shield to protect himself, but I was able to knock him back a few feet from the force. Quirrel looked like he was getting angrier, and that worked for me. That meant he was going to get sloppy soon.

"What's the problem Quirrel? Can't kill me?" I said with an even tone.

"You will know death! Quirrel exclaimed. God, he sounded pissed. I smiled. He was definitely not collected when he was failing to kill me. He sees me as the dirt beneath his shoes, but can't deal with me as easily.

He fired a bright green curse at me several times and I side-stepped one with the others missing. His aim was erratic due to his anger.

"Kill him," I heard a soft voice hiss. It was almost like I imagined it, but at the same time, I had the feeling I didn't.

"You've got the aim of a blind man," I said dryly.

"I'll show you blind!" Quirrel said, making a bright light emit from his wand. It blinded me for a little before I reacted and put on shades. These had a use other than to look cool. For bright lights and they had AS installed in them. He moved to the side and I pulled out an assault rifle to blast him as he was running. He managed to keep up the light charm and bring up a shield at the same time. Then I noticed he was going for Harry.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" I bellowed, throwing a chain around his shield and wrapping it around his neck. Quirrel attempted to cut my chain, but Harry wasn't just going to stand there. He instantly pulled out his wand and tripped Quirrel up with a Leg-Locking curse. Quirrel immediately lost balance and fell on his face. I ran over to him and took his wand off of him before snapping it in half. I stepped on his throat and immediately put several bullets in his head. The last look on his face was one of shock at this turn of events.

I took a deep breath. That was too damn close. He wasn't as skilled as he thought he was.

"Good job," I told Harry.

"Well, I'm not completely useless," Harry defended. I smirked and nudged his arm.

"Could've fooled me," I joked. He nudged me right back, even though I didn't move.

"I take offense to that. Anyway, what are we going to do with him?" Harry said, pointing at Quirrel's corpse.

I took a look at it and was immediately met with a gaseous face heading straight for me. I dodged it, but Harry was in the way and was immediately knocked back. I looked at his body with a pang of fear. No. Not after all of that. _No._

I immediately ran over to his body and checked his pulse. Good. He was still alive. I carried his body and put an inflammable shield on the both of us. I had to wait until it recharged fully before going through the 2nd fire. I took off into a sprint and met Snape and Dumbledore when I made it under the Devil's Snare. Their faces immediately went to the boy in my arms. Snape looked, dare I say... remorseful. Dumbledore looked solemn.

"Let's get him to the nurse," I said immediately.

They nodded and we moved quickly.

* * *

Luckily, since I was still conscious and healthy, I was able to take Harry's position as Seeker for the tournament. And for the first time in a while, Gryffindor came home with the Quidditch cup. The only downfall was that Harry was not hear to see it, due to his unconscious state. That dulled the victory a bit, but a victory was a victory. Wood was practically in tears after the whole event. Due to the amusement of my other teammates, he gave me a hug during said time. It's extremely embarrassing to have a fifteen year old male clinging to you and crying like a girl. He must've been really happy to take win the Cup. As soon as we wrapped up, I went back to the hospital wing and sat next to Harry's bed, who was wide awake.

"We won the Quidditch cup," I said, smiling.

"That's good to hear. I couldn't compete because... well, I was out the entire time," Harry said sheepishly.

"You walked along side me when there was a mad man in the next room. You deserve rest for that. But there's no rest for people like me," I said, stretching out my hand.

"You deserve a rest as well," Harry told me.

"I am resting. I'm sitting in a comfortable chair and not participating in an strenuous activities. That's resting in my book. At least, it's enough," I said, before the door opened and Tonks walked in.

"Hey," I said, waving. But the expression on her face was pissed. Oh, this didn't seem good.

"Do you realize you could've died down there? I had to hear about you going to the third floor from Snape," Tonks said angrily.

_"Snape told her? Note to self: Punch Snape as soon as possible, because I don't need an irate woman on my case," _I thought.

"Yes, I went to the third floor. Yes I realized I could've died, but there was more at stake than my death. Plus, risking my life isn't exactly a new thing for me," I said.

"Speaking of that, aren't you going to tell us why you would climb the tallest building in the U.S. while it was filled with terrorists?" Harry asked.

My lips thinned. Revealing an identity isn't exactly what you're supposed to do to keep it secret, but I would do it. Just this once and just with these people. But I had to take precautions.

"I'll tell you. _If _you swear on your magic that you will not reveal this information to _anyone _unless I give you permission, is that clear?" I said firmly. Tonks raised her wand and began to speak.

"I, Nymphadora Tonks swear not to reveal Robert's secret on this day. So mote it be," she said, making a bright light glow around her. I nodded in satisfaction before turning to Harry.

"I don't expect you to know how to do a magic oath. Your word will be enough, because I know you'll keep it," I said.

"You have my word," Harry told me.

I took a deep breath before speaking. There are only a handful of people who know about this. And they were people I trust with my life, which I can't say for most people.

"Just how much do either of you know about U.S news?" I asked.

"Nothing," Tonks told me.

"Me either," Harry said.

I sighed and used Google to search 'The Vigilante' before handing the phone off to them after choosing a link. Tonks grabbed it and looked at the picture before looking back at me.

"That's you?" Tonks asked. I nodded. She passed the phone to Harry and he looked back up at me. It had a picture of me with the outfit I had when I came here. Shades, bandana, trench coat and all.

"The look fits you. What does it have to do with fighting terrorists?" Harry asked.

"Read the description," I said simply. Harry raised an eyebrow before beginning to read.

_"The Vigilante was first spotted in February of 1989, but there was suspicion that he had been in operation for over a year before making an appearance. His identity is unknown, but his intentions are clear. Crime in particular was being hit at an exponential rate. He initially put criminals in jail after he caught them, but within months, that changed. Now he's one of the most brutal killers. Even by serial killer standards."_

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Harry asked. I shook my head and gestured for him to keep reading.

_"He's skilled enough to leave behind nothing but corpses of his enemies. His particular way of dealing with criminals is especially violent. Especially in the cases of murder, rape, and child abuse. In those cases, there were huge amounts of torture. The rich minor known as Robert Morgan has also allowed the Vigilante free access to his CTCS system. After a few surveillance tapes, it was soon obvious."_

_'_I agree with the Vigilante's methods and what's he's trying to achieve,' Morgan stated. 'And for anyone who tries to send me to court for it, it was over a year ago when I gave him access and there's a statute of limitations, so it's why you've only heard of it until now.' That excuse though," Harry said. I shrugged.

"It worked didn't it? Keep reading," I said evenly.

_"It is a suspicion that the Vigilante is a mercenary paid heavily by Morgan, who can drown countries with his wealth. It's likely his way of wanting to make the world better. And since I'm also allowed to express my opinion, I was glad for interference and hope that our country remains a peaceful place. And now, Americans can practically leave their door unlocked at night and be safe.'"_

Harry and Tonks looked at me surprised and I just smiled wryly.

"What? You can't expect me to not have some sort of big secret that links to how well I'm trained," I said nonchalantly.

"But... being a Vigilante? Really?" Tonks asked, shocked.

"Well, it truly struck me as making a difference, so I did it. I didn't have regard for my life at the time, so if I died, I didn't care. But it turned out well. I helped the world and stayed alive. Problem after that? I didn't have a life for myself. At least, until now," I said, smiling.

"Well, that's just... wow," Tonks said.

"Thanks. Now... finally Gryffindor won the damn tournament!" I yelled.

"But we were in dead last. That's not making me feel better," Tonks said with a pout. I smiled at her.

"How about seeing Malfoy's face at the feast?" I asked, making her grin.

"That will make me feel better," Tonks said cheerfully.

"See? We'll see you at the feast," I said. Tonks waved before walking out.

"I'm ready to leave," Harry said impatiently.

"One second..." I said, injecting him with a hypo. "Now you're in shape to leave."

"Did I ever mention you're the best guardian ever?" Harry said smiling.

"Most would disagree with you, but you can stand to mention more," I said smiling. "Now let's see if this nurse will let you go."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the finale. I can say that I'm eager to end this story and move on to the next one. I'll disclose the title of it soon, but if you follow me, then it should just be on my profile. If you want to check it out, it'll be up as soon as I can get it up. I'll see you all later.


	18. Chapter 18 - Arrangements(Read the AN)

A/N: This is an update to the story. If people are still paying attention to the alerts, they'll see this. Read the story from beginning to end. I'm not saying that just to say it. After making a HUGE mistake on one of the previous chapters, I redid the whole story. Corrected errors, fixed some inconsistencies, things like that. Now it's all lining up better. For all of you reading this, thank you for showing support on my stories. This was my very first story, so it had a bunch of mistakes, but I've grown as an author and those mistakes are now fixed. And I'm happy to have gotten this done. Enjoy! P.S: I decided to skip the call with the Special Forces agent. It looks really awkward, so I just booted it all together. Ok, I'll admit it. I accidentally added the same chapter twice while deleting all traces, so it's not in here. But I did decide to scrap it. I could've re-written it, but my explanation at the beginning tells you why I didn't.

* * *

I needed to see Dumbledore once I got up. I got up earlier than usual to head towards the breakfast table and saw the Headmaster there by himself. This was perfect.

"Hello Headmaster," I said. The man gave me a warm smile and I gave one back. It was a gesture that wouldn't have crossed my mind when I first got here. Showed how much I changed.

"Hello Mr. Morgan. Do you need something? Forgive my assumption, but people don't normally arrive to the Hall this early for nothing but to say hello," Dumbledore said. Smart man.

"I do. Actually, I have something of an opportunity for you. Do you know of the animosity between Professor Snape and Harry?" I asked.

"I've heard rumors, but never actually seen it myself. And this opportunity is?" Dumbledore asked.

I grinned. Snape was probably going to try and murder me.

* * *

I hugged the pink haired girl in front of me; a gesture that that was warm because I could count the number of people I would hug on one hand. Barely, but still one hand.

"Now, you better come back an Auror you silly girl. If you don't, I will kick your ass six ways till Sunday until you get it right," I said while still hugging her. She hugged me even tighter and I could feel her smile on her shoulder. It didn't make sense from a logical standpoint, but that was the best way to describe how I knew she was smiling without even looking at her.

"Definitely. Trust me, I'll make you proud. I'll be unstoppable," Tonks said before letting me go. Then I saw a flash of nervousness flash her face. I looked at her curiously before noticing her feet were circling the ground nervously. I looked at her with a concerned look.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Um... no. Not really. I just kinda wanna get this done before I change my mind," Tonks said before looking dead at me. And her face was the most intense I've ever seen it.

"What do you mean by..." She suddenly moved at me, and while a normal reflex was to dodge out of the way, her hand went to the back of my head and pushed me into her lips.

Shock immediately registered, but it didn't last long. It was quickly overcome by something else. I leaned into her lips and began to return what she was offering.

It was a soft kiss; surprisingly gentle and sweet. I felt heat in me rising and I daresay the elation I was feeling was something I hadn't felt in a long time. She tasted like chocolate and a hint of the weed we had smoked before. Strangely enough, it was addicting.

"You taste good," I said once she released my head. She chuckled softly before taking a few steps backward while shyly moving a strand of her hair out of her face. I couldn't help but smile super hard It felt like I was... normal again.

"Thanks. I got weed and chicken off you," Tonks said, making me grin.

"Instead of chicken, I got chocolate," I said before looking her in the eyes more seriously. "But... why though? I mean..."

"It's just something to remember me by. I mean, I... I don't know. I..."

"Tonks!" someone yelled. We both turned towards the source and it was a man who looked like her father gesturing towards him as if he was getting impatient by how long she was taking. She glared at him, who raised his hands in surrender before deciding to wait a little while longer.

"Just promise me at the very least, you won't forget this," Tonks said. I nodded.

"I promise," I said softly. She gave me a smile just as soft as my tone before walking off.

"Well, that was... what it was," Harry said, walking up with his hands in his pockets.

"Right? Even I don't know what to think of that. I mean..." I then trailed off with a sigh and Harry put a hand on my shoulder that offered me a small bit of comfort.

"Let's just head on out," Harry said.

"Not yet. Waiting for the Headmaster and Snape. I told the Headmaster to meet us here," I told him.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Your arrangement this summer, remember?" I reminded him. Harry's face immediately went grim at this news.

"How could I forget?" he said dully.

"Stop being a sourpuss. It won't be that bad," I told him.

"For all our sakes as well as my sanity, I hope you're right," Harry said.

About a minute later, Dumbledore began to walk up to us with Snape in tow. Snape looked more unhappy than usual. Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked fairly high in spirits.

"Hello Mr. Morgan. Mr. Potter," he said politely.

"Headmaster," me and Harry said politely before I turned to Snape. "Severus." He gave me an icy look, but didn't comment. Harry and Snape locked eyes for a moment before looking away from each other.

"I assume the Headmaster has given you the idea of what you're supposed to do here?" I asked him.

"That I am supposed to spend a month of my summer watching a child I did not ask to watch? Yes, he has told me. It's not necessarily how I want to spend my time," Snape said dryly.

"I meant what I said. You two are going to get along, one way or another. Do not spend the whole summer ignoring each other. I expect you both to communicate in a reasonable fashion. Get along, learn a few things about one another. Maybe then you'll realize that you are both not as different as you think," I explained to him.

"And just what are you going to do while I'm taking care of the child you claimed responsibility for?" Snape asked.

"Me? I've got a job set up with our government. It helps with national defense, so it's very important. Speaking of which, I must be off. I bid you all adieu," I said walking away. Once I got in my car and started driving away, I put my hands together. I sincerely hoped this plan worked.

* * *

A/N: In my opinion, this came out better than the original chapter. I really like. Again, shows how much better at writing I've gotten since I first started on this story. You can see a different kind of style in the way I describe things. I like it, and I hope you do too. Anyway, this is where I leave you! Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
